This World
by Cipher-of-Will
Summary: Angels don't belong in our world, do they? So, what is this blonde boy with wings? Axel discovers something that sparks his curiosity. AxelxRoxas
1. Chapter 1

Twilight Town has got to be one of the most boring places in the world. Scratch that, _the universe._

Ok, maybe I'm exaggerating just a little, but for someone like me, this place is my idea of Hell.

I would happily live next to a volcano - that would certainly spice up my life. No, I'm not suicidal…adrenaline junkie might be more appropriate.

Well, that's what my friends call me. Hah, I earned the nickname when I decided to set the chemistry lab on fire.

Hey, if you had been in my shoes that day you would have done the same thing. Seriously, that was one boring lesson we were having. Come to think of it, that must have been the day I discovered how wonderful fire can be.

For one, it most certainly is not boring and for two, fire just fascinates me for some reason.

Yep, I'm also a pyromaniac but, before you start running, I am a skilled one. I have never accidently set anything on fire. Everything that has gone up in flames due to me has been on purpose.

So with that information, I'm sure you can guess what I'll do when one of my 'friends' decides to throw my favourite lighter straight through the window of the abandoned mansion.

Of course, like a dog fetching a stick, I scaled the tall metal gate and went after it. I had plenty of other lighters at home but I had history with that lighter.

I jogged to the front door, passing broken and eroded pillars. Ivy crawled up the old building, encasing the brick in its green leaves.

I tried opening the door and surprisingly, it swung open with ease. I admit I was expecting it to either be locked or to squeak open like something out of a bad horror movie.

I paused, looking into the mansion. The open hallway was almost empty except for some broken bits of furniture.

"Heey! Axel is scaaaared!" I heard someone shout behind me and start to giggle with laughter.

I grinned. Sorry Demyx but you've asked for it now.

"You're right, I am. Why Demyx, being the good friend you are, surely you'll go and get my lighter for me?"

His giggling ceased. Hah, he hadn't seen that one coming.

"I'm sure," I continued, still grinning, "You're not afraid of all the stories. Like the one about the man that saw the devil here, or the girl who disappeared. They don't scare you, right?"

I saw him gulp and take a step back.

"So, are you scared?" I wanted to make him say it and admit it while my other two friends, Zexion and Marluxia, were there. Demyx wasn't actually all that bad but being the evil guy that I am, I just couldn't resist taunting him.

"..Yeah.." I heard him mutter while Marluxia snickered beside him.

Satisfied, I turned and walked into the mansion. I probably could have taunted him for longer but my lighter needed saving!

My trainers squeaked slightly as I trailed across the dust-caked marble floor. I had the strange feeling that I should be quiet even though I knew full well nobody lived here. Or did someone live here?

_Bad, bad thoughts Axel! _I mentally told myself. I couldn't let fear get the best of me. I would never hear the end of it from the other guys if I ran out of here screaming like an idiot. Not to mention, my lighter would still be here.

Okay, focus. Marluxia threw the lighter through one of the upstairs windows. It was the first window on the right if I remembered correctly. I proceeded up the staircase and turned right.

The door at the end of the hall was slightly ajar. I pushed it open and saw a hole in the window that was opposite me. Almost directly below it was my lighter.

I rushed over to save my little fire starter - yes I know I'm completely in love with that thing - and cradled the little metal object to my chest. Again, utterly in love.

Tucking the lighter safely in the pocket of my black jeans, I turned and looked at the room I was in. It was probably a bedroom once, what with the bed and wardrobe.

Feeling pretty proud of myself for retrieving my lighter, I stalked across the room to the door, already plotting what I would throw through the window that belonged to Marluxia….and maybe something of Demyx's as well, just for the fun.

A small sound drew me out of my corrupted mind. I stopped walking and strained my ears, listening for any sound. I could hear the others joking around outside and birds twittering in the trees.

My heart nearly flew out of my chest when I heard the sound again. It had come from somewhere in the room and my instincts were saying _wardrobe. _

I suspiciously eyed the piece of furniture. It had no drawers; there were just a set of long double doors. It was definitely big enough for an animal to fit in; hell, I bet I could have fit in there.

It had sounded like a whimper…maybe there was a dog in there, or maybe it was just a mouse? Maybe it was person….

Well, only one way to find out. Carefully, I tip-toed towards the large wooden structure, still listening for the noise. I rested my hand on the handle and slowly pulled.

The first thing I saw was feathers. Was a bird in here? I swallowed and pulled the door further. The feathers were attached to wings, of course, but I'd never seen a bird with wings this big before…

Peering in, I saw that I was wrong; it wasn't a bird. It was a human with wings. I gasped.

I had found an angel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this is so short. Reviews are always welcome, whether they are to criticize or praise.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Now, I'm not a believer. The only times I've ever been in a church is when I went on a school trip. I didn't believe in all the miracles and blessings the priest had spouted out about Jesus. I had never bothered with religion.

In fact, the whole idea of religion seemed crazy to me, especially when people die for what they believe in. Chances are they're completely wrong and dying for lies. Yeah, not the way I would want to go.

Because I didn't like religion, I disliked all the crap about fairies, dragons, angels, elves, goblins and such. It didn't make sense for them to exist, at least not in the 21st century. So…why was there an angel here?

He was still crouching with his head buried in his arms, all the while making soft whimpering noises. I don't think he noticed me, or he was just ignoring me. I looked a little closer.

It was hard to tell in the dim light, but I could tell its hair was blonde. It looked small, not old enough to be an adult but not young enough to be a child. It's body structure suggested it was male but I could have been wrong, seeing how thin he was. His breathing was laboured, as if he was scared or out of breath.

I looked back at his wings. They were folded slightly and a whitish-grey colour. They moved slightly when he breathed, unfurling and folding back on themselves.

Right then, the world seemed to fall around me. Everything I had believed in might be false. Perhaps there were angels, demons, witches and God knows what else!

_God! _There was probably a God too! Damn, I was sure going to Hell if there was.

"Hey, Axel, you died in there?" The voice brought me out of my falling world. Suddenly very afraid of the angel-thing, I bolted out the room, not looking back.

I managed to slow my running to a casual walk before I exited the huge double doors.

_Got to keep it cool, Axel. _ I told myself.

Marluxia, Demyx and Zexion were all joking around as I strode out – well Demyx and Marluxia were, Zexion just kinda stood there like he always did.

Demyx grinned when he saw me leave the mansion unharmed and very much alive.

"We were going to come in, we thought you'd died!" he said. No Demyx, you would have stayed outside while the other two went in.

"Did you get your lighter?" Zexion inquired.

"Yup." I smiled proudly and reached into my pocket just to make sure it was still there. I relaxed when I closed my hand around the cool metal.

However I still made sure to glare daggers at Marluixia. It was his fault I had to go and find my lighter in the first place!

His fault that I couldn't get my mind off the angel-boy…


	3. Chapter 3

**Hullo, sorry for not updating for so long - going back to school is HARD. Anyway here's chap. 3. I'll try to make the next chapter a little longer **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.**

It had been about a week since I'd ventured into the mansion to rescue my lighter. In that time I'd managed to convince myself I'd imagined the winged creature. It was often that my thoughts trailed to the angel. Hell, I'd thought more about him than I'd ever thought about anything in my life!

Why was it bothering me so much? Maybe I felt guilty because I left it there….or maybe it was some higher telepathic power with him trying to reach me so I would come back to him. Okay, that sentence hurt my head.

Strangely enough, I'd contemplated going back to the mansion quite a few times. I'd always refused the idea though. I was afraid of…something. Maybe I didn't want to see the creature again….or maybe I was afraid I wouldn't see it.

I'd also thought about telling someone, but who?

Marluxia would make fun of me and say I was a loony. Also, he'd tell everyone else and that would wreck my whole bad-ass reputation.

So Marly was out.

Xigbar…nope, same problem.

Zexion would probably lecture me about how angels and the like couldn't possibly exist which would result in extreme boredom and frustration for me.

Zexy was out.

Demyx. What would Demyx say? Well, he wouldn't tell anyone – I could just threaten to blackmail him to make sure of that. But would he believe me, truly believe what I say?

I let out what was probably the most depressed sigh of the decade and rolled over. The red digits on my clock glared at me through the darkness as if they knew that it was well past the time I should have got up.

I just about managed to push myself up into a sitting position and stayed like that for a few moments. Since I'd turned seventeen, I'd had to mentally prepare myself to get out of bed. Believe me, it's THAT hard. The prospect of knowing the only reason you're getting up is so you don't get shouted at for being late to school just makes that bit harder.

Seriously, who really looks forward to school at seven thirty in the morning?

No one. Not a sane person on this planet looks forward to school. Sure, I like to see my friends but at SCHOOL? No way.

After I had finally managed to drag my sorry self out of bed, it was a mad rush to get ready and leave for school in time. My elder brother, Reno, was absolutely no help as usual. He's only older than me by one year but I envy him. His year doesn't have to go into school until ten o'clock while I have to be in school by eight forty-five.

Stupid, unfair school rules. They can shove their 'equality policies' where the sun don't shine.

I hurriedly tugged on my school uniform – a pair of black trousers, a white blouse and blue checkered tie – and ran to the front door, checking my watch on the way.

_8:07_

"Shit, shit, shit," I hissed under my breath and charged towards the front door.

I skidded to a stop when my idiot of a brother stepped in my way with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Why in such a hurry, Bro?" he casually asked. The bastard. He knew I was already on the verge of being late to school. It took me half an hour to forty minutes for me to walk to school – usually forty minutes.

"Reno! Get out of the way!" I tried to make a move to go round him but he instantly blocked my path.

"But Axel," he said innocently, "You haven't eaten anything this morning and I wouldn't be a good big brother if I let you starve."

"Well you wouldn't be a 'Good Big Brother' if you made me late for school either." For a split second I had managed to wipe that grin off his face but he recovered it quickly.

"So I get the choice of either making you late for school but with a full stomach or letting you get to school on time but with an empty stomach…." He tapped his chin thoughtfully although we both knew what option he would go for. He smirked at me. "I think I should make sure you eat."

I glanced at my watch again.

_8:10_

Oh, for the love of God.

"I do NOT have time for this Reno!" I yelled and barrelled past him out the front door.

"Have a nice day!" he called after me. Ugh, that stupid bastard. I was most definitely going to be late now.

_Unless I ran…_

Nah.

I shrugged off the thought and settled for walking.

I wasn't THAT bothered about getting to school on time. I had tried but I most definitely wasn't going to any extra effort.

Truth be told, I really didn't care about school. My Dad used to think I was just going through the whole '_teenage rebellion thing' _but it turned out I was gonna be that way for life.

Not caring was natural. I just couldn't take anything in school seriously.

I mean, come on, our whole future rests on four or five exams? Psssh.

The way I see it, exams don't determine our fate. Anything is possible…although I suppose that idea is responsible for my poor marks on probability in Primary School.

By the time I reached the school gates with my casual pace, the time was bordering on _9:00_.

Did I care? No.

Not bothering to pick up a late slip (did they seriously think we would want to record how many times we were late into school?) I strolled on down to my first class – Maths. The joy.

**Remember, reviews and requests are always welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is! Extra-long chapter like I promised! **

**Sorry it took so long, I mainly write this when I'm school and I have no more pre-planned chapters so the next update could be a while…..or maybe it won't, you never know with me.**

**I would like to say a big thank you to my first reviewer, neko natari-chan, and everyone who added this story to their favourites, alerts or even just read it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

I literally wanted to bang my head against the desk.

Why the hell do we need to learn so many God damn formulas that effectively do exactly the same thing? Why did we even need the formula in the first place?

Maths used to be easy. All you had to know was add, subtract, multiply and divide. Now it's all stupid symbols we don't really need.

The only thing I've remembered about maths since Primary School is something my Grandad said to me:

"You know how maths is made out to be really important? Well it's not. I've hardly ever used all the bloody, complicated things I was taught and I doubt you will either. I got a 'D'. That D's never done me no good and it ain't done me any bad either. It's a bloody letter; nothing more."

And I remember that lesson well. So I don't really see any reason to worry about maths. That includes doing classwork, paying attention in class and doing homework. I don't even go to detentions because it's all so pointless.

It was obvious I had given up and couldn't care less about the subject but my teacher seemed prone to believe that she could change my ways. What a stupid idea.

"Axel, can you tell me what the answer is?" Mrs Birggs asked me. I shrugged, not bothering to look up from my doodling. I was trying to draw a set of wings but they looked…..well they didn't really look like anything.

Several hands went up but Birggs ignored them and I could feel her eyes were still on me.

I reluctantly met her grey eyes and said, as if she were an idiot (which she was. A shrug clearly means I have no intention of answering that question), "I don't know."

"Well it's pretty simple. You only need to subtract these two numbers." She pointed to the white board.

Why she said 'numbers' is beyond me because she was pointing to what were clearly letters – an 'X' and a 'Y' to be precise.

"Those are letters,' I stated blandly, returning to my doodling. Birggs wasn't going to give up though.

"Yes, but the letters represent numbers. And in this case they represent…?"

"One, seven, five hundred and twelve, eight thousand three hundred and ninety four – I don't know. Numbers are infinite, how should I know what two specific numbers these letters represent?"

I could see her eyes narrowing and her frustration threatening to overflow.

"Axel," she said, trying – and failing – to sound calm and collected, "You would know what the numbers were if you paid attention."

"But I don't. In fact I think I make it very clear that I am not paying any attention to you so I don't know why you even bothered to ask me in the first place. If I should know the answer from paying attention which I obviously do not do, I will not know the answer."

Hehe. That hit her.

Her mouth opened and closed, uttering small sounds and then, realizing what a fool she looked, she snapped it shut.

The next twenty minutes or so passed smoothly without any more questions coming my way. Every now and again, she shot me a glare but nothing more than that, leaving me free to ponder whether I should tell Demyx about the incident at the abandoned mansion.

I left as soon as the bell rang, not bothering to write down the homework or waiting to be properly dismissed. I had to find Demyx and tell him.

I headed first to my locker to dump my maths books in exchange for my history folder. I would like to say that I liked history but unfortunately my teacher made sure I didn't.

I swear Miss Prickle could actually crush a man's soul.

I then speed-walked to our usual spot in the hall (which was basically the corner of the stage). Only Demyx was there – thank God. I didn't want to have to tell him in front of the others. I suppose I could have taken him aside but then suspicion would be aroused.

"Hey, Dem."

"Hi Ax!" Demyx responded in his 'I've-had-way-too-much-sugar' manner.

"Listen Dem," I said, sitting down and leaning in close to him. Demyx leaned in close too. "You know when we went out with Marly and Zexy the other week? And Marluxia threw my lighter into the mansion?"

"Yeah…"

"There was something, uh, someone I saw in there…"

Demyx said nothing, waiting for me to go on.

"Um, I don't know how to say this but I, uh, saw a, uh, boy….with wings."

…

I waited for Demyx to say something but he just sat there and stared at me.

"Right….." was what he finally said.

"Do you…believe me?"

More silence. Demyx bit his lip.

"Is this a prank, Axel?" he asked although I got the impression he already thought he knew what the answer to that question was (yes).

"No I really saw someone. I told you this Dem because I thought you would trust me. I didn't tell the others because I knew they wouldn't take it seriously."

This was partly true – I didn't want to tell anyone else because that would instantly put a big 'Crazy' on my forehead – but I also said this to pressure Demyx. If he knows that I favoured him over the others he will be more likely to listen to me.

I watched as Demyx chewed on his lower lip.

"So…you just want me to believe you saw someone…with wings?"

I nodded in approval.

"Yes, but I also need you to go back to the mansion with me."

Demyx paled at that, fear evident in every feature.

"Uh-uh, no way, Axel!"

"Dem-"

"Haven't you ever seen a horror movie, Ax? It starts with two kids going into some abandoned mansion and then BAM! They get kidnapped and haunted by ghosts!"

"But there aren't any ghosts in there, Dem."

"Hey, if you're angel-thing is in there who knows what else is in there? Why do you need me to go with you anyway?" he pondered.

"Because I need to have another witness if there is something there." If Demyx saw it too it would be proof I wasn't going crazy.

Demyx really isn't the best option for a witness but right now he's all I've got.

He sighed, trying to think of another way to get out of it.

He chewed his lip for a while but made no answer. He left me no choice but to resort to blackmail.

"Demyx, I don't want to do this but if you don't go with me, I will tell Zexion that it was you who wrecked his favourite copy of _White Fang, _not Vaan."

He looked at me in shock. He seemed to be mentally debating with himself before he finally said,

"Fiiiine," dragging out the word to show he was no pleased about having to make this decision.

"Great!" I chimed. "Meet me at the gates of the mansion straight after school and don't tell _anyone_." I commanded him.

He nodded slowly, still upset at having to go, I presumed.

With that I went to my next class – Biology – with only thoughts about the strange boy in the mansion.

….

I stood by the metal gates, getting more and more impatient.

Where the _hell_ was Demyx?

If he chickened out on me he was soo going to get a pounding at school tomorrow….most likely from Zexion considering I would have to tell him about Demyx ripping his book.

It was now four o'clock. School ended at 3:35 and I got here at 3:45.

I must have stood there for another fifteen minutes before climbing up the metal gates.

I was only to going to wait so long for Demyx. It wasn't like I really needed him here, although it would have been nice to have someone to tell me I'm not going crazy….

Then again, if the boy wasn't there, having no Demyx around would save me the embarrassment of having to admit I was wrong.

I walked slowly over to the entrance doors, took in a deep breath, and opened them.

I crept quietly through the hall, not wanting to scare the boy if he was here.

However that plan was foiled when the door swung shut with an echoing bang. I cringed and stood still, listening out for any noise.

I heard nothing except the sound of my own breathing. I continued to make my slow way towards the stairs, figuring it would be best to look in the wardrobe first.

I had a slight sense of déjà vu as I climbed the stairs. I tried to shake the feeling off but it stuck to me like glue.

Once up the stairs, I walked cautiously to the door, which was partially open.

I could see the hole in the window where Marluxia had thrown my lighter. There was a small wet patch on the floor beneath it, probably where it had rained during the past week.

I turned my attention to the wardrobe, starting to feel nervous at what I might find – or not find.

Just like before, I silently treaded across the floor until I stood in front of the large wooden structure. I listened for any sounds; any indication that he was in there.

Upon hearing nothing, I pulled the door open a fraction, just wide enough to see in the crack.

With my heart racing, I looked in and saw….

_Nothing._

I swung the door open all the way, none too carefully either. In fact the door actually fell off its hinges, hitting the floor with a series of resounding bangs and smacks.

But that didn't matter.

He wasn't here.

Disappointment engulfed me. Where was he?

I swung the other door open, only to be met again with empty space.

I frantically looked about the wardrobe even though it was clear nobody was there.

Nothing - _nothing_ - had ever occupied me as much as the boy had and now he wasn't here?

I clenched my hands into fists, suddenly very frustrated that I hadn't found him. There was also the matter that I might actually be mad and imagined the whole thing…

_Damnit! _

_Just as soon as I thought something exciting would happen it all evaporates into thin air!_

_Stupid wardrobe! Stupid Marluxia! Stupid mansion! Stupid-_

"Bloody hell," I murmured the words out loud. I was in a mansion for crying out loud. He could be anywhere in this place. Just because he wasn't in the wardrobe didn't mean he wasn't hiding somewhere else in the building….

With my spirits restored, I set to searching the mansion. I tried to be quiet so I wouldn't scare him away with loud noises.

Since I was already upstairs I decided to search the same floor first.

I looked in what appeared to have been another bedroom, a library, a bathroom and another bedroom.

I was still a little worried about what would happen if I didn't find him…Demyx would never let it go, that's for sure.

Why was I getting so worked up about this? It wasn't normal for me to be so aggravated by something like this. Then again, _something like this _had never happened before.

I padded downstairs and surveyed the opening hall. One of the doors was completely blocked by a fallen suit of armour. There was only one other door I could see.

I walked to it and pressed down on the handle.

Unlocked.

I slowly opened the door to reveal a dimly lit room. In the centre was a table that had been completely demolished. The perimeter of the room held several suits of armour, all of them rusting and barely standing.

My breath caught in my throat.

Huddled in the far corner was the boy. He had knees drawn up to his chest and had wrapped his arms firmly around them. His white/grey wings were drooping, covering his body like a blanket. He was wearing ragged trousers and a torn top, both grey with dust and dirt.

His bright blue eyes were fixated on me. He looked scared but also…defensive.

He barely blinked, locking his gaze with mine.

I must have stood there for about a minute before I finally regained my senses.

_So I didn't imagine it.._

I stared at him, still a little unsure whether it was actually possible for something like this to be here.

I took a hesitant step towards the boy and immediately he emitted a low warning growl. It wasn't very threatening (his small size made sure of that) but I could tell it was saying '_Don't come any closer.'_

Now a smart person would probably have walked out of that room, leaving the boy alone. It was clear I wasn't wanted.

However a not so smart person, such as myself, wouldn't listen to the threat and would take another stupid step forward.

The growl was louder and sounded angrier now. A person of average intellect would have gotten the message by now and retreated but I wasn't even that smart.

I took a third step toward the being. As soon as my foot made contact with the grimy carpet, he shot out of his crouching position and stood to his full height. He spread his wings wide and hissed.

It wasn't a cat-like hiss; it was what a human trying to hiss would sound like.

I knew from the little I paid attention in Biology that an animal that was wounded or felt vulnerable would usually try to make itself look bigger to its potential attacker. This was exactly what the boy was doing right now.

I finally stopped walking towards him, worried that if I got any closer he would attack me. He was small but his wings looked powerful. Apparently a swan could break a human bone….were his wings capable of that too?

He kept his wings stretched out wide, continuing to snarl and hiss at me. He glared at me, as if daring me to take another step and see what would happen.

I didn't want to hurt the boy, but how could I show him that? Could he understand English?

I pointed to myself and said clearly, "I won't hurt you."

His glare hardened but his hissing ceased.

Well speech seemed to have some sort of effect so I spoke again.

"My name's Axel, got it memorized?" I just couldn't resist adding my favourite greeting question.

He continued to glare at me. I tried to take another step forward but he noticed the movement and growled; still not wanting me to get closer.

"What's your name?" I tried asking a question. If he answered I would know he could understand me.

He kept silent, shifting his wings a little but still making sure they were as wide as he could make them.

I waited for him to answer. After a minute I repeated the question, still hopeful he would answer.

He opened his mouth a little, as if he were uncertain whether to speak. I held my breath again, waiting anxiously.

He opened his mouth, a little wider, about to speak…

'_Hello Moto!' _**(1)** I jumped at the loud sound emitting from my pocket. The boy pressed himself back to the wall, clearly distressed by the noise. His eyes were trained on me, distrusting and scornful.

I pulled my mobile out of my pocket and looked at the screen.

_Demyx Calling_

"Oh for…." I let the sentence hang unfinished and answered my phone.

"Hello?"

"_**Hi Axel, it's Demyx. Where are you?"**_

"Inside the mansion, where the hell are you? I waited ages for you."

"_**I'm outside the mansion. I've just got here. Mr William held me back after school."**_

Huh…so he hadn't chickened out. And I was so looking forward to seeing Zexion hit Demyx….

"_**Should I…come into the mansion?"**_ Even though I couldn't see his face I could tell he was still didn't want to come inside.

I glanced over at the boy, who was still watching me intently. Did I want Demyx to see him?

I was hit with indecision. I kind of liked the idea of me being the only one knowing about the boy but then again, I sort of wanted to share the secret with someone else….

"Ya, I'm in the first room on your right." I ended the call and looked over at the boy again.

He looked even more fearful now, his gaze flicking between me and the door. It was like he knew Demyx was going to come in.

"He won't hurt you either," I said slowly, gesturing behind me to the door that was still ajar.

If he understood, he didn't look convinced. He tried to press himself further into the wall but he couldn't get any further in.

"Axel?" I heard Demyx call.

"In here!" I shouted back, not looking away from the boy.

He looked despairingly towards the door and then lastly at me. It was like he was pleading with me, silently asking me to do something.

"Axel?" Demyx asked, swinging the door open.

I looked behind me and saw Demyx walking in, totally confused.

Now, I had walked in quite slowly, and that had upset the winged being quite a lot. So imagine what happens when Demyx struts in, walking quickly and loudly.

He growled inhumanly and thrashed his feathered wings. He bared his teeth and his hands went rigid, his fingers curving into claws.

Demyx stopped abruptly and paled when he saw the boy. He blinked a few times, as if trying to clear the thing from his vision.

He looked at me and then back to the boy.

"Wha…?" he said dumbly.

It was a question, but how did you answer "Wha…..."? I kept quiet, waiting for his to regain his composure.

He shook his head violently, disbelieving what was in front of him.

The boy didn't like this sudden action and jerked forward a bit, feigning an attack.

Demyx stepped back a bit and finally seemed to accept what was there.

"Whoa…."

I waited for something else but Demyx seemed content with just saying that one word.

The boy was still beating his wings back and forth with his hands still rigid. Now I was never going to get him to talk…

"He won't hurt you," I said again, slowly moving my hand to point a finger at Demyx.

He kept silent, keeping his eyes fixed on Demyx.

"I don't think he likes me….." Demyx said, sounding dismayed.

"Damn straight. You make a loud introduction like that and no one will like you."

He looked down at his feet and mumbled, "I'll step outside."

He edged towards the door before finally slipping out and pushing it half closed.

After a few seconds, the boy seemed to calm down significantly. He relaxed his wings a bit, only keeping them so they were half spread out.

His hands went limp at his sides and he stopped growling.

"Do you live here?" I asked him.

No reply. I sighed and stared at the boy. He was so thin and scrawny, a bit like me actually although I felt he wasn't this way by choice.

Ever so slowly, I took off my backpack and reached into one of the many zippered compartments. I rummaged through my books, pens and packets of gum until I found the orange I had swiped from the canteen and then neglected to eat.

I held it out to him but he made no move to come and take it. __

I put the fruit of the ground and rolled it gently towards him. It stopped when it was roughly half way between us.

He stared at it, as if waiting for it to move on its own. He eventually reached out with his foot and rolled it the rest of the way towards him.

He stooped down to pick it up and examined it.

"Eat," I instructed, pointing at my mouth.

I half expected him to try to eat the skin but he actually sat down on the ground and ripped the orange skin off.

I watched, somehow fascinated by his movements.

He ate slowly, slower than Zexion and believe me he was a slow eater.

I could hear Demyx pacing outside, probably getting impatient. I checked the time on my phone.

_4:54_

"Aw, shit," I muttered. It was getting late – well late enough for my nosy older brother to question what I was doing after school.

The boy was watching my intently. Oh, that's right; he didn't like the noise my phone made before.

I slipped the device bag into my pocket and rose to my full height.

"I'll come back later," I told him. I'm not sure if he understood but he just went back to eating the orange at his agonizingly slow pace.

I walked out of the room and decided to leave the door ajar a little.

I looked around for Demyx but he was nowhere in sight.

Had he wandered off?

I spotted that the front door was open a little.

_He left without me!_

Slightly miffed, I stalked out of the mansion just in time to see Demyx walking back through the woodland before he disappeared in the shrubbery.

I felt kind of betrayed that he would leave but I also felt a bit sorry for him, it was kind of a lot to take in…

Oh well, I'd confront him again at school tomorrow. 

**That's the Hello Moto ringtone, just so you know. If you haven't heard it you can probably look it up somewhere. Oh and White Fang is a book…about a wolf XD**

**This story is kind of slow going right now but I have a rough idea of where I want it to go. **

**However it's not set in stone, please feel free to PM me or tell me in a review if you have any ideas for a plot or any characters to would like to make an appearance. **

**Of course, I might not be able to include everyone's ideas but it would be nice to know what you guys want to happen.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we go! I'm not sure if this chapter is confusing or not. If you are completely lost, feel free to ask me any questions.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts**

"You know, that was a mean prank you pulled yesterday."

"For the last time Demyx, it was NOT a prank."

"Well that's what you always say."

I groaned inwardly. I had spent the past half hour of my precious lunch time trying to persuade Demyx that what he had seen yesterday was real and wasn't a prank I had conjured up out of my twisted mind.

Demyx would have none of it though. He was adamant that what he saw was in no way real. I had hoped Demyx would have believed me but it looked like he wasn't going to change his opinion.

I could always tell someone else but all of them seemed highly unlikely to listen to me at all.

I gave up trying to reason with Demyx. He was making it clear that he wasn't happy with me about 'pulling a prank' on him like that.

It was partly my fault that he didn't take me seriously now. I had done so many mean things to him in the past that I was surprised he was still my friend.

So we sat and ate our lunch in silence. I could feel Demyx looking at me every so often but I ignored it. I was lost in my thoughts of the strange boy.

I decided to go back there straight after school again…no, no ,no I should go home and pick up some food for him, then go to the mansion!

The rest of the afternoon passed peacefully, well I don't suppose someone would call getting yelled at by your teacher peaceful but it was the norm for me.

I sprinted back home as soon as I was dismissed from class. If I was fast I could get home before Reno and take what I needed without having to answer his stupid questions.

When I arrived at our house I was relieved to find the door was still locked.

_Yes!_

I decided to lock the door behind me after I got in. That way I would hear Reno unlocking the door which would give me time to hide whatever food I was taking to the boy.

I had no idea why I was acting like this was _Mission Impossible _but I had to admit I loved the thrill of it.

Now, what to bring him?

I decided to take an apple, a couple of cereal bars, half a packet of biscuits and a little treat – sea-salt ice cream!

I loved the stuff, ever since I was little.

The sun was starting to set when I went back out. I walked to the mansion, taking long strides.

Everything was passing in a blur; I just kept thinking about him.

When at last in the mansion, I decided to check the room where I had last seen him.

I slowly closed the door this time, remembering how it had banged shut last time and grimacing slightly.

He wasn't in there.

My spirits fell a little but I calmly searched the rest of the mansion.

This time he was in the library. He was cowering in the far corner, watching me intently.

I strolled casually towards him, confident that he would like me now.

However I couldn't have been more wrong. He sprang up and growled, stretching out his wings.

Didn't he remember me?

I pointed to myself and said, "Axel."

He immediately relaxed, letting his wings fall limp at his sides. I walked towards him again but taking care to be quiet and slow this time.

I stopped several feet away from him. Damn, he was short. I must be at least a foot taller than him.

Worried that my presence might be too intimidating, I sat down, crossing my legs.

He stayed standing, watching me like a hawk.

I took off my rucksack and undid the zip. I pulled out the apple and rolled it towards him.

He flinched when it hit his foot and tried to have a staring contest with it.

Remembering last time, I told him to eat it.

He picked up the fruit and bit into it tentatively. He chewed for a while and after what seemed like a century, swallowed.

I watched him devour his snack until only the core remained. He tossed it into the corner and turned his gaze on me.

He wasn't glaring at me for once. His features were softened which made him look much cuter.

_Whoa, did I just think that?_

Shaking it off, I decided to give my whole rucksack to him.

He crouched down and took out every item that was in my bag. My pens, books and IPod were all inspected and laid on the floor.

He found the sea-salt ice cream and undid the wrapper. I watched him sniff it first and take a small bite.

He grimaced at the saltiness but then smiled at the sweetness.

With surprising speed for him, he ate all of it and proceeded to even lick the stick.

Just like the apple core, he chucked it into the corner. Then he turned to look at me and actually smiled.

It was a small smile but a smile nonetheless.

He pushed my bag and the things he had taken out back towards me.

I took out the biscuits and cereal bars and put them beside me before putting the rest of the stuff back in my bag. He could eat those later.

I quickly checked the time on my phone.

_4:23_

Reno would definitely have gotten home by now…..would he question where I had been for the past hour or so?

Probably, but I could just say I hung out with Marly or someone. I was a good liar but it was keeping up the lie that was the hard part. Usually I made a slip up sooner or later.

Oh well, might as well go with the lie.

The boy narrowed his eyes at my phone. I decided to push the little device toward him. Why? Who knows?

He shied away from it at first. He nudged it a little and deemed it safe to pick it up. The boy turned it around in his hands and pressed a few of the buttons. I had no idea if he knew what he was doing or not.

When the phone started to make a ringing noise, the type when you call someone, he thrust it back toward me.

I looked at the screen, seeing who he had accidently called.

_Calling Xigbar_

"_**Yo,"**_ Xigbar's voice said from the phone.

Oh crap, he picked up. Should I just hang up? Wait, I think he has caller id, he knows it's me calling.

_Ah screw it. _I pressed the end call button and slipped the phone back into my pocket. The boy was watching me.

I gave him a smile and got up to leave.

"See ya, Blondie."

He glared at me briefly before pointing to himself, just like I had, and said,

"Roxas."

I gaped at him.

Had he really just spoken?

"You can talk?" I asked him.

He just sat there, looking a bit pleased with himself, most likely for shocking me like that.

I tried to coax him into talking again but he seemed content with just that one word.

_So Roxas is his name….._

"I'll come back soon," I told him and walked past the rows of books to the door.

"Bye, Roxas," I said over my shoulder and walked back home with a strange skip in my step.

Yup, Reno was home and he was asking questions. Stupid, nosy older siblings.

"Where ya been?" he asked me as I walked into the lounge.

"Nowhere, I just hung out with some friends after school." I said casually.

He grunted and switched on the TV. That's Reno taken care of.

I trudged up the stairs and into my room, sitting down to do some homework.

Yes, I actually do some of my homework. Only for the subjects I like though….or the ones that have teachers that will seriously inconvenience me with detentions and the like.

After that, I settled down with my PS2.

**(Xigbar POV)**

"Helloooo?" I spoke into the phone. I took it away from my ear to look at the screen.

_Call Ended_

Ugh, stupid bastard calls me and then hangs up.

I flipped my phone shut and went back to looking at some files. Before I could even pick up a single piece of paper though, my phone rang again.

I sighed and looked at the screen.

_Xaldin Calling_

I flipped the phone open.

"Yo."

"_**Xemnas is getting impatient."**_

"You could at least open with a greeting. You know, 'Hi, how are you?' and stuff?"

"_**Xigbar…"**_

"Xemnas is always impatient. It's always 'Xigbar where is this?' or 'Why haven't you found him yet?' Maybe he should try doing it," I grumbled.

"_**You know Xemnas works just as hard as the rest of us."**_

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

There was a brief pause.

"_**What have you found?"**_

"Honestly, not much. I'm pretty sure he's here somewhere though. We did originally find him in this place after all."

"_**A search will probably be set up soon. Just keep your eyes peeled."**_

"Eye, singular," I corrected him.

Xaldin snorted.

"_**You know, we enrolled you at the school for a reason. Try talking to the students and see if they've noticed anything."**_

"Will do. Now, if you don't mind, I have to prepare a presentation for school tomorrow. Stupid biology…"

"_**Have fun."**_ And he ended the call.

I put my phone away and started up my computer. I hated school. It's no different from when I actually had to go to school. To think I was doing it voluntarily now….

Twenty five….and I was impersonating a seventeen year old…..unbelievable.

**Remember reviews are always welcome!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Huzzah! It's here at last. **

**I would like to say a super duper special big thank you to Silveryn and Just-in-4-da-fan for reviewing and to everyone who favourited and read this story.**

"What you got next?"

"Geography."

"Spanish."

"French…"

"Defence against the dark arts!" Demyx cried.

We were all sitting in the canteen eating lunch, throwing things at each other, insulting one another: basically what happens every lunchtime.

Stupid caretakers had banned us from eating in the hall because 'we left too much mess for them to clean there.' Well don't they get paid to clean?

I looked at my schedule and frowned.

"Physics…blegh."

"At least you're with Xigbar," Zexion reminded me.

"Ah yes, it's nice having someone to fail the subject with."

"Actually, Xigbar said he was getting A's in physics."

"So I am the only one getting D's and E's….oh well, at least I'm unique in that aspect." I said.

"That's not something to be proud of." Zexion scolded me.

"Hey, I'm not like you, Boffin **[1]**. I'm an idiot so I don't have much to be proud of."

Oh crap. I should _not_ have said that. It looked like Zexion was about to go into one of his lectures.

It was now or never. I'm outta here.

"Oh look at the time," I said loudly, glancing up at the clock and doing a double take.

Lunch ended in less than two minutes. Damn, I thought we still had at least twenty minutes left.

"Gotta go," I said and almost ran out of the canteen.

I made it to physics in about thirty seconds (thank you long legs!) but the room seemed to be empty.

I walked in and saw Xigbar was in there, fiddling around with some equipment on Mr Himmans' desk, with his back to the door.

Perfect.

I quietly put my bag on the desk and shouted,

"Xigbar!" I tried to make my voice similar to Mr Himmans to scare him.

He did not jump or squeal like I had expected. He just turned around and grinned at me.

"Axel, I heard and saw ya come in."

"How the hell did you see me? You had your back to me."

His grin spread further, contorting the ragged scar on his cheek even more.

He stepped aside to reveal a mirror. Ah, that's how he did it.

Sneaky bastard.

"I guess I have to work on my stealth then. Why is no one in here? Hasn't lunch end-" I cut off when I saw the clock.

_1:25_

Lunch ended at quarter to two. So we did have twenty minutes left.

"Uh, no. Weren't you ever taught how to tell the time, Ax?"

"Shut up. The clock in the canteen must have been wrong…" I huffed as I plonked myself into my seat.

"Dude, that thing's been wrong since the start of the year."

"Bloody caretakers," I grumbled. I could have gone back to the canteen but I was here now. Might as well stay.

"What the hell you doing over there?" I questioned.

"Building a bomb," he said simply. I hoped he was being sarcastic. Sure, I had done some pretty bad stuff in my life but a bomb was taking it a little too far.

I quirked an eyebrow at him but he just turned around and continued 'building a bomb'.

I amused myself for a few minutes by flicking through my physics book, looking at all the stuff I should have remembered by now.

Xigbar soon finished his bomb project and came and sat next to me.

"So what's up, Ax?"

"The sky." I replied.

"Ya ya, whatever."

I smirked to myself.

"Doing anything this weekend?" I asked.

"I might go out of town to see a few friends. Or maybe I won't. Who knows?" I rolled my eyes. Xigbar was hard to read. He was so secretive all of the time.

**Xigbar POV**

Axel looked idly through his physics book, not really taking in what little was written in there. Axel was a good guy…well in my opinion he was. He didn't take life too seriously but he wasn't a complete idiot either. Kind of like me.

Although I wouldn't expect him to be exactly the same as me….

Regardless, I had to ask him a few questions…but how to do it?

I decided to make up a lie to cover me.

"Hey, have you heard about the thing Selphie said the other day?"

"What thing?"

Of course, Selphie had said nothing but she was perfect to cover my lie.

"Well," I said, leaning in closer to him. "She said she saw something outside her house. Something abnormal."

Axel looked at me curiously.

"She said she saw something with wings. Well I think what she said exactly was a 'human with wings'. You know, like an angel."

He remained passive, not saying a word. I went on,

"Actually, come to think of it, Wakka said he thought he saw something similar to that." I paused, watching him carefully. "Have you seen anything weird around lately, Ax? This…thing with wings?"

He shifted in his seat a little and seemed to ponder what I had said.

"That's some weird stuff." He said at last, meeting my gaze. "But I haven't seen anything."

**Back to Axel POV**

What the hell?

Other people had seen Roxas?

I wasn't the only one?

Maybe Xigbar was lying…..but it was impossible to tell. He had one of the best poker faces I had ever seen.

Should I tell him about Roxas?

_No._

I had tried to show him to Demyx but he didn't even believe what he saw existed. Xigbar could be the same….or worse.

Demyx is, quite frankly, a coward. If he had accepted that the angel boy was real I could have made sure he didn't go blabbing.

Xigbar was different though. He was most certainly not a coward. He was sly, sneaky and there was no way I could keep his mouth shut.

I was actually worried about Roxas. I didn't want him getting taken away by some weird science facility that wanted to poke and probe him. Or some insanely Christian twerp could find him and donate him to a church…

I looked at old scar face evenly and said,

"That's some weird stuff but I haven't seen anything."

He nodded slightly and I could have sworn I saw a trace of disappointment in his features. As soon as it came it disappeared though.

I decided to ask him the same question:

"Have you seen anything, Xig?"

"Nope, not a thing. Don't really believe it either. Everyone knows Selphie could win the world record for the most lying."

"What about Wakka? He's a little more trustworthy, right?"

"Well yeah, but he's just probably trying to impress Selphie and agree with her."

So Xigbar claimed he didn't believe any of it….then why did he ask me about it?

Mr Himmans strolled into the room, muttering a quick,

"Good afternoon." And rummaged through his desk.

Other students started to come in and soon the class was full of nerds, idiots, sluts and only one or two cool people.

The lesson passed as it usually did: Xigbar and I trying to muck up each other's experiments, doodling in our books and trying to steal pencils and pens off the other without them noticing.

When at long last the bell rang I sighed a little:

"Hallelujah." I proceeded to pack up my bag, all the while thinking about Roxas.

_I will go and see him again today. Maybe I should stop at the house first and get him something. He seemed to like the sea-salt ice cream…._

I was first out the door and speeding down the hallways.

"Ya got somewhere to be Flamesilocks?" I turned at the sound of Xigbar's voice. Damn he was going to slow me down….and I wanted to get home before Reno again….

I had a reputation and a certain appearance to keep up though.

"Nah, just kinda want to go home." I said and continued walking with Xigabr next to me.

"Fair enough. Doing anything?"

"Sleeping, watching TV and neglecting homework."

"Fun stuff. So whatcha-" Xigbar was cut off by the sound of his phone. He took it out of his pocket and narrowed his eyes at the screen.

"I gotta go, Ax. See ya." He walked off, not answering his ringing phone.

_Weird guy._

He had always been an enigma. I still had no idea how he got that large gash on his face or why he wore an eye patch.

Several people had asked him but every reply was different. I didn't really notice it now but I could see it scared the hell outta the newbies that came to the school.

I managed to get home before Reno again (Once again, I thank you long legs) and wasted no time in grabbing another bar of sea salt ice cream and walking over to the mansion.

It was warm outside and I was forced to walk quicker for fear of the iced snack melting.

Roxas had moved again. He was in another of the bedrooms this time. Just like always, he was crouched in one of the corners, watching the door closely.

He did not make any menacing sounds or violent actions when I came in. He just sat there, huddled into a ball.

He was still glaring though.

I looked into his eyes, noting how pretty they were. Some people had blue eyes but it was a washed out colour, more grey than blue.

Roxas' eyes were different though. They were bright electric blue, boring into me with curiosity and maybe a little distrust still.

_I will make him trust me._

Just like before, I sat down about a metre away from him and crossed my legs. I put my bag on my lap and pulled out the sea salt ice cream.

I was about to slide it towards him but then an idea struck me.

I slowly shifted myself forward and held out the snack to him.

I wanted him to take something from my hand. That way, he should trust me a little more. I would have liked to have said I thought of that myself but I had actually seen someone doing it of some wildlife program.

At first he shuffled back, the intensity of his glare rising a couple of notches.

I stopped now only half a metre away from him and waited for Roxas to adjust to the distance.

He relaxed a little after a minute. I took that as permission to get a little closer.

The boy stiffened again. I got close enough for him to reach out and take the ice cream.

For a moment, neither of us moved.

Our eyes met; mine calm, his hostile.

Ever so slowly, he tentatively extended his arm towards my hand. I sat perfectly still, not wanting to scare him.

He reached a little further until his hand was resting on the icy blue wrapper.

I held my breath as his hand closed around it and took it.

I didn't move my arm for a second.

_He actually took it!_

If the boy hadn't been so timid I would have been dancing with joy. I had a feeling he wouldn't appreciate that though.

So I let my arm drop down to my side and watched him eat the ice cream.

Once he was done he chucked the stick and wrapper away.

He turned to me and smiled that adorable smile. I returned the smile.

"Thank you."

I gasped when he spoke.

His voice was a little raspy, probably from not having spoken for so long, but it was also sweet...

"You're welcome," I told him.

_If he's talking now he might answer a few of my questions._

"Why are you here?" I asked him.

He looked down and stretched his wings a little. He didn't answer though.

Maybe he couldn't remember?

My spirits fell a little, but I didn't give up hope.

I would make him trust me and tell me about himself.

I gave him one last smile before departing.

"Bye, Roxas," I said and made my way out of the mansion.

I knew Reno would be home by now and asking his questions again. Why did he have to be so nosy?

He was one of those people who wanted to know everything about everyone, even if it didn't really concern him.

This made him good at finding things out. He could be very crafty when he wanted to be, which wasn't such a good thing for me.

"Where ya been?" he asked me when I walked in.

"Hung out with Zexion and Demyx." I said simply. He looked at me calculatingly, trying to work out if that was the case.

Keeping my cool, I kicked off my school shoes and went to my room, going about my normal routine.

Well, at least that's what I tried to do.

I couldn't stay occupied on anything. Even _Skins_**[2] **couldn't hold my interest.

Exasperated from trying so many things, I dropped onto my bed and stared at the ceiling.

_Roxas….._

His spiky blonde hair, cerulean eyes and great white wings wouldn't leave my mind. If I tried to push him out he would just fly back in.

_What was he?_

_Why did he have wings?_

I wondered whether he was the product of some sort of evolution. William Blake thought humans would eventually have wings….

I knew I had to find out but it would take time and patience. In the meanwhile though, I could do a little research myself.

I got up from my bed and sat myself down in my computer chair. I fired up my laptop and went onto _Google._

I typed in 'human with wings' and hit the enter key.

A load of results came up. There were links for building aeroplanes, religious sites about angels, something about plastic surgery and fan websites about some fictional character who apparently had wings.

I scrolled down the page until I found what I was looking for: a science website.

I clicked on the blue text and waited for it to load. When at last the page came up I read:

_**Why can't humans have wings?**_

_**It is a fact that all throughout history it has been a universal human aspiration to have wings. There has always been a moment in one's life when they have been slightly envious of a bird. Wings represent freedom and a somewhat religious image.**_

_**But why can't humans have wings?**_

_**In this day and age it is often thought to be possible to grant a human with wings similar to that of a bird. People imagine having great white feathers sprouting from their shoulder blades and thus enabling them to take flight. **_

_**However, the human body is far too big to be able to fly with wings such as those. The bone structure makes the human body too heavy. **_

_**Another problem is that if the wings were to be planted in the back, they simply would not be powerful enough to let us fly. If we were to even have a hope of lifting ourselves an inch off the ground we would have to lose both our arms in favour of wings. **_

_**If you look at the structure of a bird, you can see that the wings are like arms to the bird. So it stands to reason that if we wanted wings we would definitely have to replace our arms and hands.**_

_**In basic terms, humans cannot have wings because we are too big. Even if we were to somehow implant them into our bodies, they would not be much use as they will not let us fly.**_

What the hell?

So it wasn't possible for a human to naturally acquire wings?

Then what was Roxas?

Maybe he had just had the wings implanted into him?

I groaned and held my held my aching head.

I needed some answers! I _had _to get Roxas talking and tell me what he was. I didn't want to be left in the dark forever….

I scanned over the page once more, making sure I hadn't missed anything.

A thought I'd abandoned a while ago came rushing back to me.

_What if he really is an angel?_

I sat back and let my mind wander for a minute.

_What if everything we thought we knew was wrong? There was every chance there were more beings out there like Roxas._

_Maybe I'd somehow stumbled into some parallel world where everything was possible…._

No, that's way too unlikely. There's far more chance that I've completely lost it and Roxas is what I see in my madness.

If it was a delusion though, it was a pretty damn good one.

Great, I was proud of myself for being crazy. Now that's the workings of the mad.

"Whatcha doing, Ax?"

"Ah!" I gasped as Reno's voice sounded right beside my ear and almost fell off my chair in surprise.

When had he come in?

"What're you doing in here?" I demanded, sending him some mightily annoyed glares which he didn't even seem to bother to register.

"Aw, I just wanted to check up on my little brother," he said sweetly.

Ugh, what a lie.

He just wanted to be nosy, as usual.

"I don't need someone to check up on me," I told him angrily and blanched when I saw I hadn't closed down the internet on my laptop.

The page about the existence of humans with wings was still up.

_Shiiiit._

I tried to shove him towards the door but that didn't work very well at all. My brother planted his feet firmly into the floor and didn't budge an inch.

I had also forgotten that this particular chair had wheels and the only thing I succeeded in doing was pushing myself back on the chair. That and looking like a total retard.

Reno smirked at me and noticed what was currently on the screen of my laptop.

_Double shit. _

He scanned the article and looked at me quizzically.

Thinking quickly I said, "Homework."

"Since when do you do homework? Doing what you're supposed to do isn't the true way of the Flynns."

"Yeah, whatever. Maybe I'm not a Flynn, then."

"But then you wouldn't be my brother!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah and then you couldn't poke your nose into my business all the time."

"Aw, I know you appreciate it really." Reno knows _nothing _about me.

"Shut up and get out."

He spared one last glance for my laptop and then at long last got out of my room.

I exited the screen on my laptop and made sure to erase the history. No doubt he would raid through my computer history at some point.

I switched on my old, chunky TV. I surfed through the channels until I found a _Men in Black _film.

_'Fifteen hundred years ago everybody knew the Earth was the centre of the universe. Five hundred years ago, everybody knew the Earth was flat, and fifteen minutes ago, you knew that humans were alone on this planet. Imagine what you'll know tomorrow.' _

I thought about that for a long time.

**[1] Boffin is basically a word for a smart person. It's not really an insult but it's not exactly a compliment either**

**[2] Skins is a TV show**

**Oh and I'm making Axel's and Reno's surname 'Flynn'.**

**NOTE: I may put this story on hold and go back to my first fic - City of Smoke - so this may not be updated for a little while. Or maybe I'll be really good and update both of them! I guess we're all waiting to see on that one.**

**Cya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know it's hard to believe, but after all this time the next chapter if here at long last!**

**I am truly sorry it took so darn long - my teachers thought it would be a good idea to cram all my exams into the first two weeks back at school. But it's over now and there is time to write! **

**I would like to say a huge, massive, gigantic, great big thank you to espeon40, SisterOfScarletDevil, Kakita101 and LiTTLeMeLLox3 for reviewing and to everyone who favourited, alerted and read this.**

**I would also like to thank Just-in-4-da-fan who gave me all the support that was needed to make this fic possible.**

**Anyways, I've deprived you for too long. Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts… I do this Kingdom Hearts fic…..yup. **

The school rota is totally wrong; we have five whole dread-filled days of school and only two days weekend.

In my opinion, we should have four days school/work and a three day weekend. Think about it: one day for homework and other jobs, one day for being social and going out and one day to actually relax.

But ohhhhh no, we only get two days to do all of that.

How unfair.

I relished my Saturday though. I used the little free time the law granted me with in the most effective and constructive way I could think of which can be nicely summed into one glorious word:

Sleep.

It was probably around one or two o'clock – in the afternoon, obviously – and the curtains to my room were still closed. My unfinished homework sat in a messy pile on my desk and I was still in bed.

What a perfect day.

I hugged the duvet closer to my body. It was freezing today; when I got out of bed to get a glass of water the cold air of the house hit me like a bolt of lightning – chilly lightning…..I wonder if that's possible?

Although I hate to admit it, I couldn't sleep for the rest of the day. I was starting to get bored and restless. However, leaving the heat of my bed for the the cold air of the house wasn't exactly a welcoming thought.

So I decided to stay in bed. When I tried to re-enter the blissful world of sleep my mobile ruined my chances by vibrating loudly.

I rolled over and eyed my mobile on the wooden desk beside me. It had vibrated four or five times during the day so far. I hadn't checked any of the messages but I was starting to think that maybe I should. I assumed it was Demyx sending me chainmail or Zexion reminding me about supposedly "important" homework.

I reached out and clumsily picked up my phone, nearly dropping the device. I navigated my way to the messages and scrolled through them.

_9:34_

_Sender: Moogle Mobile _**[1]**

_Want more free calls this month? Call now to get….._

I didn't bother to read the rest of the message and deleted the damn thing in less than a second.

I selected the next message:

_10:05_

_Sender: Marluxia_

_Dem, Zex and I are going to town today. U wanna come with? If u don't reply in ½ hr we're leaving without u._

I looked back at the time it was sent.

_10:05._ Well, I had certainly missed that opportunity.

On to the next message….

_10:17_

_Sender: Demyx_

_If you don't send on this message to at least 10 people you will die. This actually happens…._

I chuckled at how gullible Demyx could be. It was annoying to get all these chain mails but it was too amusing to tell him to stop.

I deleted that message too.

_12:43_

_Sender: Reno_

What the hell? He lives in the same house as me and texts me? The lazy bugger. I read the message.

_Forgot 2 tell u last nite I'm going out 2day. Be bk around 6. _

For once in my life I was happy about something Reno had done. He hadn't woken me up this morning just to tell me that; he sent a text.

I had one more unread message.

_13:24_

_Sender: Xigbar_

_Yo come 2 mine 2day at two o'clock. Finally getting sumwhere with this but need ur help._

…

That was odd…..creepy almost.

What did he need my help with exactly?

I glanced at the red digits on my clock, seeing I had less than half an hour if I wanted to make it to Xigbar's on time.

But did I want to go? The message he had sent me was weird, even for Xigbar.

Was there some project I had forgotten about? No, I remembered projects – I was currently meant to be doing a PowerPoint on John Steinbeck for English but had decided it wasn't worth my time.

I watched the fourth digit on the clock flick from a 2 to a 3.

I was about to text him back, saying I would be there soon when I remembered I had little under a £1.00 left of credit. My seldom used brain told me to conserve it for an emergency.

So I rolled out of bed – really, I rolled – and threw on a pair of jeans and an old top (sweater, jumper, whatever). I slipped my mobile into the front pocket of my jeans, along with my house key and packet of chewing gum before leaving.

The air was somehow warmer than it was inside the house. Maybe the air con had been left on? Or perhaps some sort of joke from Reno?

I wished I had brought a pair of sunglasses as I squinted at the pavement ahead of me.

It took me over twenty minutes to walk to Xigbar's place so I was a little late getting there. Still, better late than never.

I rapped my knuckles on his front door. The blue paint was peeling off in places, exposing the wood underneath.

I looked around as I waited for Xig to answer the door. His front garden was clearly untended and uncared for; weeds grew instead of flowers and the grass was brownish looking.

His parked car was the only thing that seemed to be looked after.

Wait, _car_?

When did Xigbar get a car?

I knocked on the door again, getting impatient. I heard movements and a set of footsteps. The sound of them grew as they got closer to the door.

The rattling of keys sounded before the door opened to reveal Xigbar. He was wearing a pair of black jeans with a baggy shirt.

His one eye widened and he stiffened. Huh, that was weird; Xig was usually very relaxed.

"Axel. Whatcha doing here?"

"Uh, you text me?"

There was a very awkward pause between us.

"No I didn't."

Cue another pause.

"Yeah, you did."

He stared at me, as if waiting for an explanation. I got out my phone and brought up the message he had sent.

I practically shoved the thing in his face. He had to move back a bit to be able to read the text.

He bit his lip and quickly pulled out his battered old phone. He pressed a few buttons and his face fell.

"Shit."

I said nothing, waiting for him, this time, to explain. He seemed to be getting very annoyed with himself.

"Xigbar, you twat." He cursed himself under his breath. I got the feeling I wasn't meant to hear that but my hearing was very good. He kept staring at his phone as if waiting for either me or himself to collapse and die so he didn't have to explain.

"So, uh…you sent that to the wrong person or something?" I guessed, saying something to end the awkwardness.

He nodded and sighed.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Making you come all the way over here and all."

I probably should have said 'No worries, I'll just leave you to it and go back home now.' I'd never been one to do what I _should_ do though.

Part of me still wanted to know what he wanted help with, even though it wasn't actually my help he needed.

"Yeah, that's kind of a let-down. Thought I could spend some time with a friend. What exactly are you up to today?" I asked him. I probably should have tried to be more subtle as well.

"Ah, nothing important. Just a little project I'm working on."

"A school project?"

"No, just a…uh… personal one."

"Ah, I see. It's gotta be something hard if you're asking for help with it."

Xigbar smirked a little but his posture looked defensive and hostile. His arms were folded and he was leaning against the door frame, effectively taking up the whole doorway.

"Yeah, this project's an annoying little bugger. I'll be glad when it's finished."

"Sounds like you don't enjoy this project?" I didn't state it although it was clear between us that it could have been one.

"It's just taking up a lot of work and time."

**Xigbar POV**

Why wasn't Axel leaving already? Furthermore, why does he keep asking questions? I'd already mucked up by sending the damn text to him and if he kept on, I was likely to slip up again.

I decided to answer his questions truthfully but not give him a clear answer. Lying took more focus and energy to be successful; it was far easier to tell the truth - but not the whole truth.

When I had opened the door, expecting to see Xaldin and was met with Axel, I had panicked. Majorly.

I think Axel had noticed that which might be why he was so inquisitive now. I had recovered but I knew I wasn't acting like my usual self.

The boss man's car parked in my driveway was a huge giveaway that someone else was here. Oh God I hope Axel would not memorize the number plate.

I was doing everything I could to get a silent message to Axel that I wanted – needed – him to go away. He knew I wanted him gone which was my second slip up. He was very suspicious now.

All the more reason I needed him to leave. Forming a plan sounded like a good idea but the only thing that came to mind was a bunch of colourful curses which weren't a lot of help at this time….unless I could scare him away with swearing?

_No,no,no. Just keep the conversation going and wait for an opening to tell him to leave._

"It's just taking up a lot of work and time."

"Must be something important if it's causing you this much trouble and you still want to go on with it."

Oh dear Lord he was seeing straight through me! He was just making educated guesses which were slowly uncovering me.

_Stay calm._

"Yeah, you're right about that. I don't mean to be rude, but I really need to get this project done, so if you could-"

He let out a strong burst of laughter, cutting me off.

"Ha! Since when are you not rude, Xig?" He was grinning ear to ear.

I tried to laugh along with him.

"Haha! Good point. Well, I'll see you in school." With that, I tried to shut the door but he moved forward. For Christ's sake…

"About this project, could I help with it….?"

Great, now he wanted to do the blooming project! I was about to tell him to buzz off when a thought struck me.

_Maybe he could help….. _

**Axel POV (Yay)**

I grabbed the door frame, pulling against Xigabr to stop him shutting me out. Something was definitely wrong here. He was acting all weird and kept trying to get me to leave. Granted, I was being nosy (Oh dear God, I'm turning into Reno!) but I had walked all the way over here and I had the right to know what he was doing!

The fact that he was acting strange only made me more curious to see what was going on.

I had to find out fast though. Xigbar was getting very aggravated and he was starting to let it show through.

I racked my brain for questions I could ask to find out more about this. What the hell was I doing? I had just stopped him from closing his front door and I was standing there like an idiot! I had to say something of relative importance to justify what I had just done…..

The first thing that came to mind was:

"About this project, could I help with it….?" I had said it before I'd even thought it through.

Xigbar seemed surprised by my outburst.

I tried to regain my composure.

"I mean, I've been kind of bored lately and this project sounds like a fun thing to do."

"You don't even know what it is." He dead-panned.

"That just goes to show how bored I am. I'm willing to do anything."

He pursed his lips, deep in thought. I stood back a bit, giving him some space.

"Tell ya what," he said, meeting my gaze, "If I need another pair of hands and another quarter of a brain, I'll give you a call."

And with a quick "See ya," he stepped back and closed the door.

It took a little longer than it should have for me to realize what had just happened. He said he'd give me a call if he wanted help….but even Demyx would be able to tell that was a complete lie.

He only said that to get rid of me! I would just have to keep pestering him about it until he gave up information.

Holy hell, I really was turning into Reno…..

I winced and made a note to stop blaspheming in case there was a God now. I figured I could at least say I tried to redeem myself when the judgment came.

I hoped that was a long way off though. Right now I had to figure out what to do with the rest of my day.

I stared at the blue paint of Xigbar's door. The colour was probably rich once, but years of weathering had made it dull.

_Deep blue….._

This blue was similar to another blue I had seen; only the other blue was better.

A picture of the winged boy, crouching in a corner of a room, with his sapphire eyes boring into me flashed in my mind.

Roxas…I should go and visit Roxas!

Reno wouldn't be back until six which left me with loads of time since it was only quarter past two now.

The walk to the mansion was relatively short. I was lost in thought the entire way.

I remembered Xigbar had asked me a while ago about a winged-being. I had thought it was odd he had brought it up and then said he thought the idea of it was codswallop.

There were many mysteries evolving around that man….like how he lost his eye, why he lived alone and what this 'project' was that he was so keen to keep a secret?

I had no idea where Roxas would be in the mansion so I had to abandon my thoughts and concentrate on searching for him when I reached the mansion. Surprisingly, he was in the same room as I found him last time: one of the bedrooms.

He was lying sprawled out on the floor, facing the high ceiling above. I assumed he was asleep and walked in slowly, quietly but before I had taken even two steps he leapt up.

He bared his teeth and stretched his wings as far as he could. Startled, I stepped back a bit. What was with him?

His eyes met mine and he seemed to remember who I was. He let his wings droop to the floor and relaxed. I moved towards him again, still taking slow, little steps.

When I got closer, I could see he looked very pale and his breathing wasn't right. He drew in raspy breaths and exhaled wheezily. I managed to get a metre away before he growled. It wasn't really a growl though, more of a cough, but I knew what he meant all the same.

Roxas was looking down at the ground and it looked like he was having trouble just standing up.

He was definitely sick.

_What do I do? _I thought, feeling useless. I felt like I should go and comfort him but he didn't want me to get close…..

I was going to take a risk. He looked too weak to make a proper attack so I should be able to get closer and show him everything was ok. Chances were he could still severely injure me but it was worth a shot.

One foot in front of the other, I advanced towards him. He tried to growl again but ended up having a fit of choking. He looked up at me and shook his head violently, glaring the whole time.

By the time I was only half a metre away from him, he started to move backwards. That only worked for so long; eventually he had successfully backed himself into the wall.

He tried growling and shaking his head again but that didn't stop me. The blonde boy looked around him, searching for some escape route.

I slowly lifted my right hand and moved it towards his forehead. I was worried he would try to bite me but he just closed his eyes tightly, as if expecting me to hit him.

Of course, I did no such thing. I gently pressed the back of my hand to his forehead so I could feel his temperature like my Mum had done to me when I was younger and feeling ill.

As soon as our skin made contact, I retracted my hand, a small hiss of pain slicing through my teeth.

It was like he was on fire! I felt like I had been burned! I cradled my now throbbing hand and looked at Roxas disbelievingly. I was no doctor, but I was pretty sure it was impossible for a human to be alive at that temperature.

He had opened his eyes a little and was slowly letting himself slide down to the floor so he was in a sitting position. The feeling of being absolutely useless came over me again. He needed to see a doctor but I couldn't exactly take him to one. I had some tablets and medicine back at home but what if he was allergic or his body wasn't designed to cope with such things?

I looked at him despairingly. His sleepy, bloodshot eyes looked back up at me. He was shaking a little but what haunted me the most was his breathing. It was uneven and too fast.

The inevitable question boomed loud in my thoughts:

What if he _dies_?

I couldn't let him die, not when I still knew so little about him!

There and then, I made a silent oath to myself and him that I would _not _let him die.

**I personally do not like the ending, seems kind of rushed…..tell me what you think ;)**

**And I need to know – pretty soon – whether you guys want there to be a Roxas and Axel romance relationship thingy – you know: yaoi. So tell me in a review or PM me or whatever. Everyone's suggestions will be considered. **

**[1] You know how there's Orange, Vodafone, O2 and other mobile companies like that? Well Moogle Mobile is just one I made up…..but if you send me loads of money…I could make a company called that…maybe.**

**I will work on the next chapter of this and then do something for City of Smoke most likely. **

**Oh and just a heads up: I got my exam timetable and I have a lot of my exams around the May/June/July time so I will be very busy revising. Or playing on my PSP and neglecting revision. Either way, I won't have as much time to write.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Cipher.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – yay, its Axel's chapter!**

**Sorry it took a while again; I still had a couple of exams to finish up. Hopefully you guys will forgive me…**

**Anyway, I would like to say a spectacular, amazing, smashing thank you to Tomo7, vildtiger, Gxmwp, SisterOfScarletDevil, DooomWolf, NekoMagoZimbot, SettingSunRisingMoon and XxOoRoxyoOxX for reviewing and helping me out with the story – I'm glad you guys all wanted yaoi XD – and to everyone who favourite, alerted and read this fic.**

**And of course I would like to thank the wonderful Just-in-4-da-fan for helping me out with the story and who has seen how hyper I can be when I'm writing (trust me, it can be quite scary).**

**Okie-dokie, please keep your arms and legs inside the vehicle at all times and enjoy the ride!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any Final Fantasy characters…..….Or do I?**

_There and then, I made a silent oath to myself and him that I would _not_ let him die._

"Stay here," I commanded him and bolted out the mansion. I ran like Hell was chasing me, like I was a professional runner and like if I didn't get back to Roxas quickly he would die.

The late afternoon sun burned my eyes and blocked my view of whatever lay ahead of me with the way it hung low in the sky. I half-closed my eyes and pressed on; I wouldn't let anything slow me down.

Even though it had taken very little time for me to get home, it still felt like it had taken an eternity. With shaking hands I unlocked the front door and charged in, quickly gathering whatever I thought I would need.

I knocked over a vase in my frenzied rush but I paid it no mind – we could always get a new vase. In the end I had a several blankets, a thermometer, two water bottles, a damp flannel, two oranges, two bananas and a small box of paracetamol. Those were probably the least dangerous tablets and would hopefully cure anything he had.

I stuffed all the items into my red and black checked rucksack and flung myself out the door. I locked up and sprinted back to the mansion.

_I really wish I hadn't skived PE….._ Sweat was dripping down my forehead and I could feel it between my shoulder blades. Still I ran, slowing to a jog when I approached the mansion. I was panting heavily and feeling worn out.

I went back up to the bedroom and saw Roxas still slumped against the far wall. His eyes were half open, as if he were trying to stay awake when he desperately wanted to sleep. I strode over to him, dumped my rucksack on the floor and pulled out the thermometer.

He didn't protest when I parted his lips and pushed the glass rod inside his mouth. While that was in his mouth I pulled out one of the blankets and draped it over him.

To be honest, I didn't have a clue what I was doing. I had never been seriously ill; I'd only ever had minor colds and whenever I caught one of those I just stayed in bed for the day. I got the feeling that whatever Roxas had was serious and he would probably benefit more from proper medical attention. I couldn't hand him over to scientists though, I was certain he would hate it – being stared at and messed about with my complete strangers.

After thirty seconds or so, I took the thermometer out of his mouth and saw the red indicator had risen quite a bit. It said his temperature was about 40 degrees.

I sat and thought for a moment.

_What was the body's normal temperature again? Thirty-something I think…_

Thirty….five?**[1]** Yeah that sounded about right. That meant his temperature was higher than it should be…but it wasn't that much higher…..

I brushed my hand against his forehead and could tell it definitely wasn't as hot as it was before. It seemed he had gotten better but I was sure he was still ill.

His eyelids were fluttering open and shut and his cheeks looked flushed. His breathing had slowed a bit was it was still hoarse and wheezy.

Now what did I do..?

I knew his temperature was higher but how did I fix that? I rummaged through the rucksack until I found one of the water bottles. I twisted off the cap and put the bottle to his lips. He parted them slightly and I took that as permission to pour the water into his mouth.

I gave him about a quarter of the bottle, unsure how much to give him. He drank it almost greedily. I then tried to get him to eat a banana but he wouldn't have any of it. He weakly pushed my hands away when I tried to pry open his jaw. He opened his eyes a little, just wide enough for him to shoot me a glare.

I smiled to myself and ate the banana, not wanting to waste it. He closed his eyes again and turned his head to the side. Instantly, his breathing slowed and became more even.

Had he fallen asleep that quickly? I finished the banana and dug out another blanket. I folded it up and gently lifted his head, placing the make-shift pillow underneath.

For a while, I sat and stared at his face. He looked so relaxed and ….angelic while he slept. It was nice to not see him so tense for once. Absently, I pushed a few stray blonde hairs out of his face. His hair was soft and it was pleasurable to touch.

I ran my hand through his messy spikes, ruffling them further. He unconsciously leaned into my touch which brought a huge grin to my face.

I continued to pet his hair, smiling all the while. With my other hand I pulled out my phone and checked the time.

I was just past three o'clock which left me plenty of time until Reno got home. I gazed out of one of the bedroom windows while I stroked Roxas' hair. The sun was getting lower in the sky, starting to dip behind the horizon.

I couldn't wait for summer when the sun would still be shining at eight o'clock in the evening. It would be warm…..

Thoughts of the heat of summer overtook me. I hoped that by the summer Roxas would trust me completely and I could take him to the beach….

It was a stupid idea; you couldn't just take a boy with wings out to a crowded tourist attraction and expect no one to say anything. Still, I dreamed of being with Roxas..…he made me feel alive and like I had a reason to live.

Some people are only alive because killing yourself is a sin but some lucky people have reasons to live. I was starting to believe I was becoming the latter. I had to live to protect Roxas!

I realised that, more than anything, I actually wanted to protect him. I would rather be with him than go to a theme park – which is saying something.

I propped myself against the wall beside him and closed my eyes a little.

**Xigbar POV **

"Who was that?" the silver haired man who was currently sitting on my sofa asked. No, he never 'asked' anything. It was always an order, he called the shots. God, I hated being told what to do all the time. I rebelled in every way possible without stirring up anything too big; I was rude, lazy and treated him as if he weren't above me.

He was far above me though. If I made one wrong move with this guy, I was toast. The others would obey any order he gave them, even if it was to kill a comrade.

I rubbed my head a bit as I walked in the living room, feeling a headache coming on. Talking to Axel had really drained me.

"Just a friend from the school," I replied, taking a seat on the other sofa I had, opposite him. He smirked. If he was in my shoes, he would not be smirking like that.

"What did he want?"

Damn, I was really hoping he wouldn't have asked that. Now I had to tell him I had sent the text to the wrong number which he definitely would not be pleased about.

I scratched the back of my neck nervously and pretended that looking at my stained coffee table was more interesting than looking at him.

"Uh….well you know that text I was supposed to send to Xaldin? I kind of…sent it to him instead."

When he didn't answer I made the stupid mistake of looking at him. He looked furious. His amber eyes were like lasers with the way they bored into me. If looks could kill….well you know the rest.

"I'll just send Xaldin that text now," I said quickly and walked into the kitchen. I did not want to be in the same room as that man when he was angry, even more so because he was mad at _me_.

I quickly typed out the same message – of course with a time change as it was now quarter past two - and made sure to send it to Xaldin this time.

Now what? I looked around me for something to do that would prolong me going back into the living room. The pile of dirty cutlery and plates caught my eye so I ambled over to the sink and washed up. Anything to avoid him.

I didn't like the boss man, not at all. Sure, it was great to poke fun at him behind his back but the only reason that was fun was because he was such a stiff. He reminded me of some of the teachers I had had when I was actually supposed to be going to school. Some of them were uptight and downright mean.

The teachers I had today were no different. That was probably why I hated taking orders so much. I would be more gracious to the people that gave the orders if they were more gracious to me.

In the middle of scrubbing a particularly dirty plate (damn that pasta bake!) I heard four knocks on the door.

I let the plate sink into the bowl of water and went to let Xaldin in.

"Yo," I said, swinging the door open to let the dread-locked man in. As always, his expression was gruff and his eyes were serious.

"Hmph," was all he said...as usual.

"Boss is in the living room," I told him and led him through to said room.

He hadn't moved from his position and still looked outraged. He cast his gaze on me, ignoring Xaldin's presence altogether. How polite.

"What was your friend's name?" he asked me.

"Uh…Axel…Flynn….?" Why did he want to know his name?

Oh crap, he was going to have him assassinated or something because he had seen his car. What have I done?

"Let me see your phone," he said/ordered. Obediently, I gave him my phone and sat on the opposite sofa where Xaldin had also decided to sit.

He played about with my phone for a moment before asking, "Your contact list is in alphabetical order," he commented, glancing up at me.

"Uh yeah? Most phones have that quality. Or did you not know that?" I said patronisingly. He ignored me.

"How on earth could you 'accidently' send message to this 'Axel' then? 'A' is nowhere near 'X'."

"I _know_ my ABC's. I'm at school again, remember?"

He didn't say anything, probably still expecting an answer. I glanced at Xaldin who looked thoroughly confused. Oh right, he didn't know about the texting mix-up.

"If you must know," I huffed, looking back towards the other man, "I put Xaldin's number under the name 'Arsehole' so therefore it is in the A's, just above Axel."

I heard Xaldin shift on the sofa, probably disgusted by my childish antics.

The Xemnas nodded and tossed my phone back to me. I caught it one-handed and slipped it back into my pocket.

He pulled out a bunch of papers and announced,

"He has been sighted."

_It's about time._

**Roxas POV (Finally, right?)**

I felt….comfortable, more comfortable than I had felt in a long time…before everything with _them_ happened. I slowly opened my eyes to see a bright red blanket covering me. I reached behind my head and felt the soft material of another blanket that I had been resting my head on.

Where had these come from? I held the two blankets, confused. I jumped and stiffened at the sound of breathing right beside my ear. I pushed myself away, preparing to attack whoever had dared to come too close to me-

I stopped short when I saw a mass of wild red hair. It was him.

_Axel._

He was sleeping peacefully, his chest rising and falling in the steady rhythm of sleep. I moved back to his side, wanting to get a closer look at him. He was, in a strange way, very beautiful to me. I had never seen hair like his before and the upside down tear drops under his eyes fascinated me.

I touched the black marks on impulse, knowing only that I wanted to touch them.

He stirred a little. I recoiled and backed away, not wanting him to wake up and see me so close. I was still a little wary of him and I assumed the same went for him.

I spied a bag on the floor and looked through it. The bag contained food, another blanket and a little glass rod.

Curious, I pulled it out and examined it. I studied the little divisions and the red line it contained. This was….medical equipment…..similar to that other man's…

I tried to remember what it was used for.

_It goes in your mouth….and the red line moves….oh yeah, it was a thermometer!_

It was hard for me to retain memories in the mortal world. Their computer signals and radio wavelengths distorted my thinking. The mortals were used to it but for me to have to come back to this world in this state, well I couldn't cope with it.

I could remember important things like…._them_…and Axel. For some reason I remembered Axel. At first I thought he was just another person who wanted to hurt me but he had shown me nothing but kindness. He was different.

I put away the glass rod and watched him sleep. He moved a little and mumbled something. He was probably dreaming.

Why was he here again? I remembered feeling ill….very ill…and he came…but then he left. After that I was in daze. I had to stay awake in case _they_ came; I couldn't defend myself if I was asleep.

So I was half-awake, half-asleep…I guess I must have fallen asleep after that. Axel had come back though….with medical equipment. Why? Did he care about me that much? Or maybe he had done something to me while I was weak….

Part of me wanted to talk to Axel and form a friendship but the stronger part protested, saying I would only get more hurt. I trusted _them_ and had barely escaped with my life. It was clear Axel was not the same but could I trust him?

He already knew so much…..he knew my name, what I looked like, where I resided and that I could talk….It would be stupid to make an enemy of him now….but I couldn't get too close.

I let him sleep. I flexed my wings and stretched my limbs, still a bit stiff from sleeping. I proceeded to neatly fold up the blankets Axel had given me and put them back in his bag. When I was putting them away, I saw a bottle of water and one of those orange spheres Axel had given me before.

I took a swig of water and peeled the skin off the orange sphere. I savoured the sharp yet sweet flavour, letting it roll on my tongue. All of the food Axel had given me was delicious, especially the salty blue bars of ice.

I soon ran out of things to do. I spent most of my days bored out of my mind. I would stroll around the mansion, sleep and hide.

Hiding was the worst. Having to make yourself as small as possible, stay quiet and not move. Not to mention being terrified the whole time.

I tensed when I heard a sound in the distance. A loud sound. '_Bang.'_

I curled in on myself, afraid. I had heard sounds like that before and sometimes after the sound there was pain. One of _them_ had made that sound and hurt me. Were they here now? Had they found me?

Where to hide? Where to hide?

I remembered Axel was here. What would they do to him? Probably nothing; he wasn't like me.

He was still sleeping lightly. I crawled over to him and sat next to him. I felt safer when he was close to me, although I wouldn't let him see that when he was awake. I wrapped my arms around my legs and rocked back and forth, trying to calm myself.

Memories of the past plagued my mind. I tried to think about something else but the thoughts held. Eventually, I dropped my head onto my knees and wept silently.

**Xigbar POV…..again.**

It was weird seeing everyone gathered; we were a strange bunch, to say the least. There was me with my marred face, Lexaeus with his giant stature and Saïx with his bright blue hair. Not mention the others and their odd characteristics. Still, it made it more fun to tease them.

Xemnas decided it would be best to try and catch the little runt as soon as possible; we didn't want to lose him again.

"Luxord, pay attention!" Saïx barked. His head snapped up and looked sheepishly at Xemnas who was currently briefing us on the 'mission'. For me, it was sport.

I could tell the Boss man wasn't happy; it turned out the ones who sighted the brat was a bunch of kids investigating the 'Seven Wonders of Twilight Town'. They had seen him without properly searching for him whereas we had all been looking high and low for him. Basically a bunch of dangerous guys had got their vital information from three kids. How embarrassing.

It was a relief though, to finally know where he was. I let my hand slide over my leg, feeling the gun that was sitting in its holster. I wouldn't deny it, a gun made me feel powerful and protected. None of the others were that interested in weapons…except maybe Xaldin. He wasn't holding a proper gun though, just one filled with tranquillisers.

"Everyone clear on what you need to do?" Xemnas asked. That question drew me out of my stupor. Crap, I hadn't been paying attention. What's more, everyone else had been listening by the looks of things. They all nodded and got up, preparing to invade the mansion.

_Bugger, bugger, bugger- _

_Ok Xig, calm down and just follow Luxord._

I trailed behind the platinum blonde man as we exited my house. Several people were staying behind: Xemnas, Vexen and Larxene. I hoped I wasn't meant to be staying behind; it would look like I was disobeying orders if he had told me to stay and I left…..

Oh well, no point worrying. I caught up to Luxord and slung my arm around his shoulders.

"Well if it isn't my favourite Blonde!"

"Xigbar." He greeted me coolly.

"Listen, I wasn't paying attention to Saïx in that meeting and I have _no _idea what I'm doing. Mind filling me in?"

"You really ought to listen in meetings."

"I believe you weren't listening for some of it either."

"Touché."

I waited for him to go on.

"We go into the mansion, Lexaeus will guard the door, you and Saïx split off to find him and me and Xaldin will be the other search team. Find him, capture him – alive – and take him back to your place. If you find him, call one of the people in the other search team so they know not to keep looking. Okay?"

"You're a lifesaver, man." I slapped him on the back and drifted over to Xaldin. The 'alive' part may be a problem as my gun was filled with bullets instead of tranquillisers. If I couldn't use my gun, Saïx and I would have a hard time getting the brat.

"Yo, Xally-Xal!" I said loudly as I approached the man.

"Never say that again unless you wish for death."

"That's great, listen though: I brought a gun with me," I pulled out the weapon just for emphasis, "but by the sounds of it we need the brat alive so can I borrow your tranquiliser gun?"

"No. What am I supposed to do if I have no gun?"

"I dunno, use your fists? You look like a cage fighter so put it to good use."

He sent me a death glare and increased his pace. I guess I wasn't getting any help from Xaldin.

Man, I hated these guys. They were all so stiff and boring. Sometimes I wondered why I was even in this group of misfits. I tightened my grip of the gun that I was still holding. I didn't deserve any of this. My life had spiralled downwards all because of that god forsaken kid.

I needed relief. The only way I could get that relief was by killing something. I was owed. I aimed the gun at a blackbird that was sitting twittering in one of the trees.

I pulled the trigger, satisfied by the resounding bang and the sound of something hitting the floor.

_Bull's-eye._

I looked around to see everyone staring at me as if I was crazy.

"Refrain from using that thing to kill meaningless animals. If the boy is indeed in the mansion I'm sure he could have heard that shot."

Oh great, so if he wasn't there I was going to get the blame because Saïx would think I scared him off. Even if he wasn't there to begin with, I would still get the blame.

Everyone kept moving, some of them shooting me weird looks every now and again. Looking at the crazy man.

_I guess I was crazy. But, hell, you just gotta be yourself, right?_

**This chapter was a bit weird for me, tell me how it was for you! Did I get Roxas' personality right?**

**[1] I think the body's normal temperature is around 37 degrees (Axel doesn't pay attention in Biology lol)**

**Ok, I shall get back to work on City of Smoke now but fear not! I will try to get the next chapter of This World up as soon as possible.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Cipher. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Hmm… I wonder when I last updated This World…**

***Checks* 'March 31****st****'**

**Me: *Gasp* It's been that long? Furthermore I can't even remember what has happened in my own story! I'm a horrible author! **

**Um, yeah, I'm really sorry I have been neglecting this for so long, guys. For part of the time I wasn't writing at all because of exams and for the other part I was focused on my other fic: City of Smoke. If you like The Mortal Instruments you should check it out!**

**Enough of that though, there are reviewers to thank! A huge thank you to cmsully and SisterOfScarletDevil for reviewing and really helping to keep the story going and thank you to all those who alerted, favourited and read this fic. **

**If there are any plot holes or something that doesn't make sense, please, please **_**please**_** tell me so I can fix it and make it better. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy…..just like for the whole of my life…so far….**

**Axel POV**

It's an odd thing, to wake up in certain ways. Sometimes, people wake up scared out of their minds from the previous nightmareand sometimes people wake up before their brain is fully functioning and there's a horrible moment when you can't move any of your body for a split second.

The weirdest thing is when you wake up and you don't quite remember what happened before you came to be asleep in a certain place. There are gaps of information, like how you got there and why you are there. There is a sickly moment of petrifaction, being so lost and scared that you stop moving for a second. Then, like rain filling a reservoir, the gaps are restored. You feel relief but the memory of the fear is still there.

That's what I woke up with.

I opened my eyes and several things immediately came to my attention: I was not in my room; I was not in my bed and my back hurt. In moments like these, physical pain can wait in line while the more pressing matters are sorted out.

The room around me was dusty and dirty. Sure, my room is exactly the same but my room is also filled with clutter, unlike the one I am in now. This one only contained a lonely, old bed frame in one corner and a steadily rotting wooden wardrobe in another.

Where was I? Why was I here?

Cue the relief.

That's right, I had slept here for a bit so I could keep an eye on Roxas, because he was sick and-

_Roxas._

I frantically looked about the room for the blonde boy, longing to see his blue eyes and more importantly if he was alright now.

He was nowhere in sight. Even though I had had the same experience of this situation before, it did not lessen the crushing, paralysing aura of anxiety and worry for Roxas.

I struggled to my feet, wincing at the pain in my lower back (damn it, physical pain, wait your turn, there are still more important matters to deal with!) and stumbled towards the door.

"Roxas?" I called hesitantly. Chances were my hollering would scare him and lessen my chances of finding him but it was the only rational thing I could think to do right now. Have I ever mentioned I'm not at my best in the mornings? Although, in truth, I don't think anyone really is.

I slowly drifted down the corridors, searching for the winged boy. Had he run away from me? I suddenly had a strange mental image of him slowly fading away, parts of him unravelling and being broken down into tiny particles, merging into something so small it couldn't possibly be known it was there.

Wow, that was weird. I had long gotten used to my own weirdness though. I shook the random thought away and continued with my search.

After about ten minutes of thorough searching, I ended up outside the room I woke up in, still with no clue as to Roxas' whereabouts.

Before, when I had searched for him, I had found him pretty quickly but now he seemed to have disappeared.

Not knowing what to do, I moved back into the bedroom and slumped down next to my rucksack. The top compartment was open a little, revealing the two folded blankets inside.

Wait, weren't those the blankets I had given Roxas to sleep with? What were they doing back in my rucksack? Had I dreamed the whole thing?

God _damn it_! I knew it! I was a schizophrenic! It all made perfect sense: I always had to search for Roxas, angels didn't exist and he's not there!

During my senseless, little mental breakdown I (somehow) managed to notice a small, quiet sound coming from the wardrobe that stood in the corner of the room.

Of course! Why had I failed to check there? Well, like I said: I'm most certainly not a morning person. There could have been a twelve-foot dinosaur in the room when I awoke and I wouldn't have noticed.

I moved over to the old wooden structure and pried open one of the doors. There he was, crouched inside the wardrobe with his white-grey wings folding around his tiny frame, almost in the exact same position as when I had first discovered him.

There was no reaction to me finding his hiding place; he kept his head pressed to his knees which were drawn against his chest. He was shaking and by the sounds of it, also sobbing.

Usually, I would scoff at crying children, thinking they needed to grow up and learn to deal with stuff.

I didn't feel the same way about Roxas though. He was different. Something just told me he had a real reason to be crying, more of a reason than I or anyone else in Twilight Town had ever had.

"Rox?" I asked gently, nearly reaching out to stroke his hair but quickly remembered myself; the action would most likely send him into a panic.

He jerked his head up and looked at me with a tear stricken face. It was truly a sight to break anyone's heart. You know the starving children you see on the appeal adverts on TV? They didn't hold a candle to the sight of this. **[1]** His big blue eyes were shiny and bloodshot from the tears, his ashen coloured wings were quivering slightly and his mouth was slightly agape.

I nearly burst into tears with him, from the sight of it. I would have scooped him into my arms right there and then, had he not jumped out and hugged me first.

I stepped back a little from the sudden movement and because he had knocked me off balance slightly. I regained my footing as he wrapped his thin little arms around my waist and clung onto me, the volume of his sobbing increasing as his tears soaked into my jumper.

I returned the embrace and ran my hand through his silky soft hair while murmuring little things like, "Shhh" and "It's okay."

I held the boy, the very same boy who had refused me from coming within two metres of him at one point, who had glared and snared viciously at me, the same one that was now clutching me like a child clutches a toy.

I let him cry himself out, not caring about how wet my jumper must have been getting or how the sun was slowly dipping behind the horizon, signalling that it was well past six o'clock and Reno would have gotten home by now and noticed my absence.

Despite his tears, Roxas didn't appear to be ill anymore. I gently pressed the back of my hand to his forehead and was glad that it wasn't burning like when I last touched it. It amazed me how he had been so unwell a few hours ago but now appeared to be perfectly fine. Then again, I didn't know a lot about Roxas, let alone the type of being he was. As far as I knew, he could have much faster speeds of recovery than ordinary human beings.

His sobs were starting to die down but he still refused to remove himself from my waist. He gripped the back of my jumper when I tried to move away so I stood still, hoping I wouldn't have to force him to let go; it would upset him more and seem like I was rejecting him.

I felt as if I should say something – isn't that what people were supposed to do in situations like these? Say something, make the person feel better and resolve the problem, right?

I searched through my mind for something to say to comfort him – something with more meaning than the little things I had said earlier – but I came up with nothing. To be honest, I wasn't surprised; how could you get something out of nothing? There wasn't a sliver of knowledge or creativity in my brain.

The only thing I had was stupid clichés. So obviously, what came out of my mouth was:

"You know, a problem shared is a problem halved?"

I think I just won idiot of the century. Aren't only girls supposed to say that as a way of wrenching out information and gossip from distressed and vulnerable people? Actually, now I think about it, Reno would probably say it as well to obtain information which did not concern him.

I felt him stiffen slightly but he gave no indication of revealing anything. I was kind of dismayed; I had hoped I wouldn't be left in the dark any longer.

**Roxas POV **

Those words were the start of a huge blast of nostalgia. I remembered people saying it to me and every time I would give into their pleas and share what was on my mind. Most of the time, it never really helped. I only felt stupid afterwards and more unhappy than before.

However there were some things that were good to get off your chest. Sometimes things were said just because you wanted to share it. I didn't like sharing my troubles, at least not anymore. It was probably because of _them _that I felt like this. Then again, maybe I was just out of practice.

I didn't dare look up to the face of the person I was currently holding; I didn't want to lose my focus like I always did when I looked at him. His strange magnificence awed me. Axel was truly a unique person, with the things he did and the way he treated me.

I was at war with myself again, the two parts of me opposing each other. One part told me to treat Axel like an enemy while the other desperately wanted to befriend him, now more than ever.

Unlike every other time this had happened, the latter was winning. I so badly wanted to talk to someone and share my pain. I wanted someone to know what was going on, what had happened and was happening to me.

Still tense, I inhaled a few deep breaths before trying to explain, explain things that had brought me into trouble in the first place.

"I-I'm s-scared." My voice quivered as I forced the words out of my mouth. I felt Axel tighten his hold on me a little but, not knowing what to take that as a sign for, continued. "S-sometimes I t-think they'll come b-back. I-I can't stop them: I'm t-too we-weak."

"You're not weak. I was terrified of you when we first met, with all the glaring and hissing." I was a little surprised at his honesty. Part of me was expecting a replay of the events that had happened before, with _them_.

"I am," I persisted. I had to make him see; I had already started this, I wasn't going to stop. "They know w-what hurts me and th-they have things that h-hurt."

"Who is 'they'?"

"The man w-with silver hair," I replied instantly, the memory of his smirking face still clear. The way his amber eyes had looked maliciously at me was as clear as crystal in my mind. Axel said nothing so I pressed on, almost unable to stop myself; I had to get it out.

"They all knew about me – what I am – and did things….things that always hurt and were scary." Some memories were more faded than others. The important ones were usually the easiest to remember but smaller memories were harder to recollect. The pain was important so I remembered it but all the things they did that caused it were less significant.

"There were lots of needles and punishments b-because I didn't answer their questions."

My breathing sped up as more and more of the memories resurfaced. Recalling them was like have having to live each one through again. And all of the memories were painful.

I dug my nails into the fabric of Axel's jumper, forgetting myself in the torturous things I remembered. I started crying again, unable to control myself and hold back the flow of tears.

"Don't worry, shhh, they can't hurt you anymore," Axel soothed me, rubbing my back as he spoke.

"They can," I nearly yelled. "They're still out there. I'm all alone…alone, alone…." I moaned pitifully.

I had been alone for so long now. The people of this world had done me only bad, excluding Axel, whom had not done anything bad _yet. _I had learned that people here weren't like the people I knew. For one: no wings. They had never had wings and were convinced winged beings were special or something like that. We were really not so different to them though: we didn't have all the answers and neither were we all that remarkable.

Well, at least I wasn't remarkable in this world. A lot of the things I could do back home didn't work here which left me defenceless and weak. That frustrated me to no end and caused me to live in fear a lot of the time, fearful of the things that could be done to me in my weakened state.

"You're not alone; I'm always here for you, I will always be here for you," Axel said.

I was about to say something else but the sound of footsteps within the mansion halted me.

_Footsteps, footsteps. That's not right, Axel's here so it can only be…._

I withdrew my arms from around Axel's waist and wrapped them around my own torso.

"It's them, it's them," I cried fearfully. The only thing I could think to do was to get back into the wardrobe and shut the door, sitting in fear until it was over, just like I had always done when I was scared – which was often these days.

I did just that.

**Axel POV**

I watched, slightly stunned, as Roxas scurried back into his hiding place inside the wardrobe. What had spooked him so much? It wasn't me, was it? I hoped not, he was finally starting to trust me.

I froze when I heard footsteps not far off, somewhere in the mansion. Was that what Roxas meant when he had said 'It's them'? I pondered briefly what he meant by 'the man with silver hair'. Whoever that guy was, I was pretty sure he had done some bad stuff to Roxas.

I found myself hoping, just for a second, that the footsteps belonged to this guy so I could beat the crap out of him for upsetting Roxas so much. The footsteps were definitely getting closer now. I turned towards the door, preparing to face whoever it was inside the mansion. It had better not be some dumb kid investigating 'The Seven Wonders of Twilight Town'. If it was, a new 'wonder' would be added to the list – my rage and the beating of a lifetime!

I felt myself tense as the footsteps got louder, the adrenaline kicking in nicely, fuelling me for a fight or a flight. Wait, what am I saying? I had to fight, for Roxas' sake – there would be no fleeing!

The partially closed door was pushed open by the person whose footsteps I had been listening to as they got louder and closer.

It was someone dressed in black: high black boots, a black coat - and a black eye-patch.

I eyed the person with disbelief but what was before me was the truth. The dark hair tied into a ponytail, the eye-patch and the angry-looking scar confirmed it all.

"Xigbar?"

**Xigbar POV**

Today really wasn't my day. Then again, when had there ever been a single day when something hadn't gone and ruined it? Today though, God seemed to really hate me, even more so than He usually does.

First off, I send the blooming text to the wrong person, I zone out during a briefing, have almost-certain doom placed on my shoulders thanks to my lack of self-control and now, here is Axel, in my way, for the second time today. I better remember the date so I can curse this day to Hell in the future.

Axel seemed a bit shocked to see me. It was probably the black attire that I had changed into earlier that was weirding him out to start off with and the fact that I was _here_.

It wasn't exactly normal for people to go into mansions all dressed up like someone out of a spy movie. Stupid Xemnas and his uniform codes….

I didn't know how I was going to explain this one to Axel. If things got too out of hand he may have to be…._silenced._

That was a last resort, though. Deaths were quite messy to deal with, especially when the person in question had family members and friends. I couldn't exactly assassinate everyone who had connections to Axel Flynn and pass it off as a mysterious coincidence – after all, I would be the only acquaintance of his left so it would be easy to place the blame.

"Whatcha doin' here, Flamehead?" I asked casually. I was kind of glad I didn't have any firearms on me; that would have added to my list of explaining to do.

"I could ask you the same thing," he replied, just as coolly. However his body language seemed to suggest he was guarding himself. Great, he was already suspicious, now it seemed as if he knew something.

"Well then, who goes first?" I said, not sure myself if I meant it rhetorically or not. Both of us looked at the other as if to say, '_Clearly it won't be me.'_

Upon the silence, it seemed Axel thought it best to try his luck with some other questions.

"You all dressed up for a party or something?"

"As if," I responded.

He quirked an eyebrow at me, looking more and more like he was somehow gathering information without me actually talking.

Damn, this wasn't going well. I couldn't think up a decent lie for my presence at the mansion and my unresponsiveness wasn't doing me any favours either.

He pressed on:

"Coming here so late in the day, seems like you're up to something."

"You're no exception to that comment either." Damn it, now I was coming off as if I was preparing for a fight. If that happened, Saïx would have my head. Speaking of whom, he was most likely wondering where I was by now. He would come looking for me and find Axel here which would only heighten the red head's suspicions.

This conversation _needed_ to be resolved quickly, for both of our sakes.

**Axel POV (wow I'm really jumping all over the place with POV's today)**

Xigbar wasn't answering any of my questions but that in it self suggested he was up to no good. To add to my rising suspicions, he would normally fill me in on stuff he was up to, even if it was bad. His silence now left me with two ideas: that either what he was up to was really bad or it was really embarrassing.

So far, the latter wasn't convincing me. I knew I shouldn't jump to conclusions but I had a strange feeling that Xigbar was somehow involved with Roxas. Well how could I not think that after the things Roxas had just revealed to me? Right now, everyone was a potential enemy, especially anyone with silver hair.

It was taking everything I had not to glace to my left, where the tall wardrobe stood, the very wardrobe Roxas was hiding in. It was also becoming harder to resist the temptation.

I had to find out how to crack open Xigbar. He was evading every question I threw at him. The only thing that seemed to be left to do which might have a better outcome was to take a huge risk.

"Does the name 'Roxas' ring any bells, Xigbar?"

Shock possessed his face, along with a confused look. That either meant he didn't know what the hell I was on about or he wasn't expecting me to know about Roxas.

"Blonde hair, blue eyes, short?" Xigbar questioned.

I nodded in confirmation. So Xigbar must have somehow been involved.

"Listen Ax," he said, sounding very serious. "I don't know how you found him but you've already dragged yourself into something deep. You are in danger right now and the only way I can think of getting you out is for you to-"

"You know," I cut him off, not interested about getting out; I had to protect Roxas and stop Xigbar from finding him. "If we are talking about the same Roxas, I think you should know I've spoken with him. He's told me about the horrible things a bunch of guys did to him. He's really frightened and paranoid now."

"_You've spoken to him?" _

"Yup, and-"

"Where is he, then? Surely he must have told you where he is right now."

Okay, I think it's safe to say that was a bad move, telling him about what Roxas had just told me.

"No, actually, he's not that willing to share all his information with me."

"Then you need to get out of my way while I search for him," Xigbar said, taking a threatening step towards me. As far as I could see, he had no weapons on him but who knew what could be under that long black coat of his?

"What do you need him for? Are you taking him to some science facility?"

"None of your beeswax." With that he brushed past me and walked over to the far end of the room. He took a look at my rucksack on the floor and glanced questioningly up at me. I shrugged and he proceeded to inspect the bed frame in the other corner.

I stood still, not quite knowing what to do. This was a new thing for me; normally I was compulsive and didn't think too hard about my decisions but here I was, weighing up the pros and cons of each possible course of action.

I knew Xigbar would come over to inspect the wardrobe any second now but how should I stop him? I could attack him but something told me I wouldn't win that sort of fight. Both of us were bony but there probably wasn't much muscle in my body compared to Xigbar's.

He stalked over to where I was standing and planted his feet in front of me.

"Step aside," he commanded. I had seen Xig act like this towards other people but this side had never been directed at me.

When I didn't move I knew I'd given away Roxas' location.

"He's in there, isn't he?"

I didn't answer, but asked a question of my own.

"What do you want him for?"

He seemed to ponder for a minute whether he should say anything.

"Science," is what he finally said.

He reached forward to push me out of the way but I grabbed his arm and swung him away. He stumbled a bit as I dashed forward and tried to knock him down. From that one word I was consumed with rage.

'Science' meant experiments which were what had hurt and scared Roxas so much! They had no right to do anything like that to Roxas!

Xigbar had recovered from the shock of what I had just done and was dodging every move I made to get him down. He then started lashing out at me, meaning I had to back away. Xigbar was fast and very precise in his movements; all in all far more advanced than my sloppy moves and poorly aimed punches.

However the anger inside me was threatening to boil over if I didn't let it all out now. I made to punch Xigbar in the jaw but he evaded and landed a kick to my stomach. I wheezed and doubled over which left a nice opening for Xigbar to clasp his hands together and smack them down on the back of my skull.

I collapsed, dizzy from the hit and also worn out. Xigbar didn't spare me a glance as he strode back over to the wardrobe.

**Roxas POV**

I hugged my knees tighter as the sounds of fighting found their way into my hiding place. I could hear grunts and angry snarls, both of which were making me even more fearful of what was happening.

I knew I shouldn't have told Axel anything! Now he was in trouble because of me!

I found myself caring and worrying about his well-being, something I had not done for anyone in this world since I arrived. I had only cared for the ones back home until now. I desperately wished I could find the courage to go and face whoever Axel was fighting out there but I was too weak to be of any real use. That and I had a good idea of who it was Axel was fighting. The thought of that man scared me to death.

I heard a pained gasp and something falling to the floor.

Oh no, oh no, it was Axel!

My heart sped up when I heard loud, purposeful footsteps headed towards me. I tried to shrink further back into the hard wood of the piece of furniture but I couldn't make myself any smaller.

The door swung open and I looked up fearfully at the very man who I feared it was.

The man with the eye-patch and scars.

I couldn't hold in the sob that welled up inside my chest as he grinned down at me. He grinned wider, looking like he had just won a very satisfying prize. The man bent down, grabbed my upper arm and roughly dragged me out of the wardrobe.

My wings caught on the small opening of the doors as I was pulled out. I gasped but he just pulled harder on my arm. I stumbled out of the furniture, flexing my wings to try and ease the previous discomfort.

I couldn't help but notice the wild shock of red hair to my right. Axel was lying in a crumpled heap on the floor, his face now hosting many bruises. I cried out a little at the sight of him. He was suffering because of me! I didn't want to be the cause of something like that, I wanted to be the cause of good things, good things that happened only to Axel.

The scarred man kept a firm grip on my arm as he pulled out one of the little black devices, the one like Axel also had, and spoke into it.

I tugged a little on my arm and reached up with my other arm to try and pry off his fingers. He held fast and I quickly gave up, seeing it was no use. I sank down to a crouching position, feeling the need to be as small as possible and trying to get away from the man who was holding me.

"Let…..him…go," Axel muttered weakly. I looked over to him and felt tears pour out of my eyes, afraid not only for myself but for Axel as well.

The man with the eye-patch scoffed and hauled me once again into a standing position. I let my wings hang limply, not able to find the courage to use them on the man.

Another one of the men I recognized entered the room. He smirked a little at me and then looked approvingly at the man holding me. He had luminescent blue hair and a small 'x' shaped scar on his forehead.

"Good work, Xigbar," he said. Oh yeah, the man with the eye-patch was called Xigbar. His name wasn't so important to me; it was his appearance I remembered. The man with blue hair glanced behind me and Xigbar at Axel, who was still lying on the ground in pain.

"Does he need to be silenced?" the blue haired man asked, nodding his head at Axel.

"Nah, he's cool. Trust me," Xigbar replied, not even looking at Axel.

"Good. Xaldin's just coming with the tranquilisers." I could put a face to the name Xaldin: a huge man who could intimidate anyone with his size alone.

I tried tugging on my arm again but Xigbar wouldn't loosen his hold. I whimpered pathetically, dreading the things I knew would come again.

A moment later Xaldin stormed into the room along with another man I recognized. I barely looked at the other man though, I was more worried about what Xaldin was holding.

_No, no, not one of those._

He was holding one of the weapons that made loud noises and always hurt _a lot_. **[2]**

I squirmed in Xigbar's grasp, getting more and more desperate to escape as Xaldin aimed the thing at me. I shook my head at them in a silent plea, hoping they would understand and leave me be with Axel.

Something was embedded into my shoulder which stung and caused pain. I went to yank the foreign object out but my limbs weren't obeying me. It was hard to focus on anything.

The darkness easily overtook me.

**Why do the endings of my chapters always seem so bad? Please leave a review, I want to know what you guys think!**

**[1] I kind of realized this may sound a bit heartless and disrespectful but I honestly don't mean any. I just used this to help readers get an image of how broken-looking Roxas is at that point. I'm not heartless; the appeal ads really do show some of the most dreadful things that are going on in the world.**

**[2] Roxas thinks the tranquiliser gun is the same as a regular gun. I'm no gun expert but I think tranquiliser guns don't make any loud noises when fired. That's why I don't write anything about noise when the gun is fired. If they do make noise…well my bad, then.**

**Next chapter should be soon. I hope everyone has a good summer holiday by the way.**

**Thanks,**

**Cipher.**

**R.I.P to all those who died in the recent events in Norway.**


	10. Chapter 10

**It's weird when I think about how far this has come. I would never have continued writing if it hadn't been for all you wonderful people who read, reviewed, favourited and alerted this fic. For this I thank and love you all, including my recent reviewers: .Clan, SisterOfScarletDevil, SettingSunRisingMoon, kate882 and justin4dafun - haha tell me when your account is back. I have an idea for a new KH fanfiction I was going to email you XD**

**Hope you enjoy, please notify me if there are any plot holes, mistakes etc.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. All I own is the plot which is probably worth about a penny - yay, I'm rich.**

**Axel's POV**

Why am I always so useless? All throughout my life I've been nothing but a troublemaker, someone the world would be better off without – a total waste of space. When in school I was useless, when at home I was useless and anywhere else I went I'm useless.

That included times like right now. I was useless. I couldn't bring myself to ignore the pain and stand up to fight off Roxas' captors. Instead I lay in a pathetic heap on the floor, watching the burly man with dreadlocks shoot a sleeping dart into Roxas' shoulder.

The winged boy swayed and his legs gave out in no time at all. Xigbar let go of the arm he had a grip on, letting him collapse to the floor. He landed awkwardly on one of his wings which crumpled beneath him. I tried to push myself up but my arms couldn't hold the weight.

I looked up despairingly at Xigbar, hoping he would have a change of heart and tell the other men in the room to shove off.

"Don't….don't take him away," I pleaded. Xigbar kept a straight face while he looked at me.

"Are you sure he doesn't need to be silenced?" the blue-haired man asked. Even though he hadn't said the exact words it was pretty clear what he meant by that. Well, Hell, you might have a new arrival soon.

"I'm sure," Xigbar answered firmly. "Just let me talk to him for a sec. You go on ahead, I'll catch up."

The blue-haired guy nodded, spared me one last glance and spun on his heel, exiting the room. The man with platinum blonde hair followed suite.

The man with dreadlocks, the biggest (and most likely strongest) of the group stooped down to pick up the passed out Roxas. He slung him over his shoulder and shifted the boy's wings so they both fell one way, out of dreadlock guy's face.

Roxas looked so tiny and fragile compared to the huge frame of the guy holding him. It looked as if he could be crushed at any moment by the larger man.

My heart nearly broke as I helplessly watched them both go. My hands shook as I thought this could be the last glimpse of Roxas I ever had. What was it I had said to him?

"_You're not alone; I'm always here for you, I will always be here for you."_

No! I was already breaking my promise! And the other promise…the one to myself…

'_I would _not_ let him die.'_

Maybe in letting him get kidnapped like this I was breaking that oath to myself as well. I truly was useless…I couldn't even keep a promise….

I had let Roxas down…

When the dreadlocked man and the limp form of Roxas disappeared down the hall Xigbar turned to me. He crouched down so he was closer to my eye level.

I glared at him furiously. This man was a traitor! I had trusted him, I had been completely deceived by him…thinking he was just a regular school student.

I was about to tell him what a dirty scumbag he was but he held up his hand and cut me off.

"Before you start with the insults, I think I should elaborate on what a favour I've done you. If it weren't for me, Saïx, that guy with blue hair, would have killed you on the spot. You would be lying in a mess of your own bloody entrails. Don't worry about little Raxos-"

"_Roxas,"_ I snarled.

"Whatever. The point is he's in the care of The Biological Beings Science Department now. He's too valuable a resource to kill so rest assured he will be kept alive….unless we find out he is of more use when dead…." he said thoughtfully.

"Don't lay a finger on him! Just leave him alone! He has feelings! He has a voice! Listen to him!"

"Why listen if there is nothing to hear? He's never said a word to us."

"Maybe if you didn't go kidnapping him and torturing him he-"

"Well, it's too late for us to start being all nicey-nicey. We've got work to do and reputations to keep, as a group and individually."

I couldn't believe him. He cared more about his god damn reputation more than someone else's well-being? That selfish little rat!

He cut me off before I could speak again.

"Listen. Just go back home, pretend this never happened and forget about Roxas. Just make sure you don't go blabbing otherwise I will come back to end your sorry life."

He held my gaze for a few more seconds before leisurely walking out the room. I didn't move from my position on the floor, listening to the receding footsteps and the bang of the front door, signalling Xigbar's leave.

It wasn't like me to cry. I was the sort of person that knew when and why people would cry, what could trigger tears but I never shed them myself. I felt the moisture overflowing in my eyes. I blinked, releasing the tears and letting them flow like miniature rivers down my face and fall onto the old, dusty carpet.

I have no idea how long I stayed like that, just letting the tears flow freely. My mind kept replaying the images of Roxas' terrified face when he was hauled out of the wardrobe, the look of fear and hopelessness when he saw me lying defeated on the floor.

I sniffed and realized how dark it had gotten. It was cold as well and very lonely. The mansion felt empty now I knew that Roxas was gone. I slowly and shakily managed to get myself into a sitting position. My stomach felt like it was bruised and the back of my head kept pulsing with pain, as if someone was steadily beating a hammer against it.

I stood up and carefully guided myself back to where my rucksack still sat on the floor. It was hard to believe that just hours ago Roxas had been sitting next to it, in pain from an illness. It was also hard to believe I could be so pathetic but yet, here I was, still a waste of space.

With the rucksack now hanging off my shoulders I checked the time on my phone.

_19:09_

Reno would be wondering where I was. I didn't want to have to go home and come up with another lie as to where I had been. I didn't want to do anything.

I mentally slapped myself.

_You fool! Stop being so useless and find out where those creeps took Roxas! Help him! You're acting like Bella from Twilight!_

Oh my God the voice in my head was right! I was acting like that girl in that film I had been dragged along to see by Demyx – New Moon or whatever it was. I couldn't just curl up in a ball and be all depressed. I had to find a way to save Roxas!

With renewed strength, I set off to go back home where my laptop was – where information was.

"I know you weren't out with Demyx because he called asking to speak to you!"

"Um, yeah, he thought it would be funny to do that while I went to the bathroom. I am telling you we went to the cinema."

This wasn't going well. Reno was on to me. The pounding my head wasn't making it any easier for me to think up a decent lie either.

"What did you see?"

Oh fu- I mean...fiddlesticks. What was on at the cinema that would seem like something I would see?

Hell, what was even on at the cinema?

"Uh, Glee: The Movie?"

"Axel, you hate Glee. Everyone hates it. Even the people who say they like it really hate it."

"Not Demyx. He wanted me to see it with him."

"You paid money to see that crap?" Reno nearly yelled. Yup, now he was suspicious and mad.

"No, no, of course not!" I said quickly, waving my hands in front of me. "I snuck in so I didn't waste my money."

He nodded approvingly and seemed to drop it.

Phew.

Then he noticed the almost full rucksack I had taken off and decided to prop against my legs. I knew I should have left it by the door. This was taking up too much time as well! I had to find Roxas as fast as possible before those guys did anything too bad to him.

"Jesus, Ax, what's in your rucksack? Your wardrobe?"

"Actually, no."

"Then what is?"

"The things…I need…when….going out?"

"Like?" he prompted.

"Exactly those things aforementioned." I was really losing this. I wouldn't even make sense in nonsense land.

"What 'aforementioned' things?"

"Exactly those things."

"When did you mention them? You didn't. What?" Reno spluttered, trying to work out what was going on. Good, he was confused; he should be easier to get around now.

"Let me see," Reno said, reaching for my rucksack.

I picked it up before he could, whacked him over the head with it and bolted up the stairs to my room. I tossed it onto the floor and manoeuvred my chest of drawers so they stood in front of the door, stopping anyone else from entering.

I did this before Reno had recovered from the blow and raced up the stairs to my room. I ignored him banging his fists on my door and quickly unpacked my rucksack and hid any items that generally didn't belong in my room under the bed with the rest of the clutter.

I did that while waiting for the laptop to get started and running at a good speed. I plonked myself in my computer chair and closed my eyes, trying to think back to what Xigbar had said. I know he mentioned something about a science facility….what had he said?

"_I will come back to end your sorry life."_

Nope, not that part.

"…_lying in a mess of your own bloody entrails."_

Not that bit….although that was quite disturbing.

"…_too valuable a resource to kill…Biological Beings Science Department."_

That was it! The Biological Beings Science Department!

I tapped that into Google but nothing came up that looked right. I clicked on a few websites but most of them had nothing to do with what I wanted. I shouldn't have been too surprised; it was obvious they were keeping their work a secret so they wouldn't go posting stuff about it on the internet.

But there had to be something on there….

They would need permission from someone high up in the ranks to do what they were doing and to get all the equipment a science department would have, not to mention a work space. What I needed was some official, classified documents that stated the approval of their work and more importantly, where they were based.

And for that, I would need a miracle.

_Or a computer hacker…._

I grinned as the image of the chirpy, blonde girl who was rumoured to have cheated on her exams by hacking into the exam's database and seeing the script, who hacked into websites just to create chaos and who replaced a picture of the Prime minister with one of Mr Bean **[1]. **Rikku Albed.

Who knew searching for one girl could be so hard? It was tiring having to run around school on a Monday. I had checked the canteen, the library, the playing field and every computer lab in the school.

Well, except for the one I was currently standing outside. I looked in through the small, chicken wire filled window to try and get a glimpse of how many people were in there. And of course if there were any teachers. I didn't want to go asking Rikku for hacking favours with loads of eavesdroppers. I was pretty sure a person could be convicted for hacking crimes and I didn't want to be responsible for Rikku being sent to prison.

I couldn't see anyone in the room but then again I could only see half of it. I was a little worried about whether Rikku would actually do me this favour. I think we both knew _of_ each other but we weren't really friends.

I opened the door and stepped into the computer lab, looking to my left; the side of the room I couldn't see from outside. Over in the farthest corner, sitting at a computer with the screen in a position so it could not be seen by anyone who walked in, was Rikku. She was typing at a furious speed, not even looking at the keyboard. Her gaze flicked up to me for a second but then went back to the computer screen, her face expressionless the entire time.

I took a deep breath and walked round to where she was sitting. Before I got to an angle where I could see her monitor, her right hand had shot to the mouse and clicked several times. When I looked at the screen there was just the background, one of _The Matrix_ I noted, but I could see icons all squashed together at the bottom of the screen.

So she had minimized every program she was on? I had to admit I was curious about what she was up to. She was now watching me like a hawk as I carefully sat down in the seat next to hers. Her arms were folded and her green eyes narrowed into slits.

I spoke, "Um, hey, I was wondering if you could do me a favour-"

"Okay, let's get this straight: I do NOT hack so you can pass _your_ exams or so you can log in to a teacher's Facebook account to pick up some blackmail. I DON'T DO FAVOURS LIKE THAT! I DON'T WASTE _MY_ TIME TO DO YOUR SHIT! So leave me alone and figure out how to do it yourself. Good BYE!"

I sat in shock for a few seconds after her explosion. I had no idea she was this scary. I had only ever seen her acting all bubbly and happy-go-lucky. This was like multiple personality or something.

When I didn't move she yelled, "Why are you still here?"

"I don't want exam answers or teacher's passwords. There's something else I need."

"What?" she asked, seeming to calm down a bit.

_Okay, Ax, don't screw this up. If you say this just right she might help you. The only way of getting such classified documents is through hacking and this is the only person you can ask._

"I need someone to see if there are any Government or super official, classified files or whatever that says anything about a science facility called...um…" I thought for a second. "The Biological Beings Science Department. It's most likely this secret organization."

Rikku looked interested but still a little dubious.

"Is this for some project or something? 'Cause I don't help out with those either."

"No, nothing like that. I'm going to expose the group because I'm pretty sure what they're doing is illegal and immoral."

She chuckled. "You sound like a detective. This is very different from my usual requests."

My shoulders slumped. Did that mean she didn't want to take the job?

"And I like it. It sounds like it could be challenge. I'm in. Okay, give the name to me again, or write it down or something."

_Yes! _This put me a step closer to finding Roxas.

I told her the name again and rooted around in my rucksack for a piece of paper and a pen. I pulled out a worksheet and scribbled the name on the back using a pen I had 'borrowed' from Marly. He wouldn't notice.

I slid the worksheet over to Rikku and saw her already doing things. I honestly couldn't explain exactly what she was doing any better; I was pretty good with computers but at hacking I was clueless.

She chatted happily as she worked.

"It's so fun to have a new project like this! Getting into school websites is easy and there's no fun doing _phishing_ for passwords. You know I normally charge people for things like this but if I do dig up something and you do manage to unveil whatever crimes are going on I'm willing to do this free of charge. Oh, I can't really get started until I'm home where my computer is; I can't do a lot with these school computers. Right now I'm just turning off the filters and doing a standard search to see what I can find. Oh yeah, you will need to tell me about any other information you have to make this easier."

It was odd how she went from ultra-scary-demon-like to out-of-control-hyper. She was practically jumping in her seat.

I wasn't sure about sharing information with her; for one I didn't know her that well and she probably wouldn't believe me if I told her about Roxas. Like I said before: Demyx would keep his mouth shut and no one would believe him if he said anything about seeing Roxas at the mansion. Rikku, on the other hand, was a more respected person and could abandon this whole thing if she thought I was taking the piss. Not to mention she would probably spread my mad ravings to other people and I couldn't let _that _happen.

"Um, I really don't think I should tell you everything but this science group, they're most likely conducting experiments on humans or animals or um, alien matter."

Wow, it felt weird to say that. Rikku stopped typing for a second and looked at me oddly. Crap, had I blown it?

"That sounds pretty heavy. How did you discover something like this? Or are you making it all up to make a fool out of me?"

"What? No, of course not! Listen, it's real complicated-"

I broke off when she gave me a look that said '_I hack computers. I'm pretty sure I can understand anything that a dumb ass like you finds complicated.'_

"No, I mean, I kind of need to keep t a secret for now but if you do find the files, you'll probably be able to find out all about it from that. That way I keep the secret and you just find it." I laughed nervously.

I didn't want to expose what Roxas was - or could be - to her just yet. I wanted to see if she could do the job with out the information first. And I felt like by doing this I was, in a silly little way, somehow protecting Roxas.

She thought for a moment and nodded.

"Sounds fair. I hope you realize this makes it a tad more difficult for me but at least I now have something to look forward to. I love secrets!"

_This secret might be a little different from the ones you're thinking of._

**I really wish I had actually planned out this story a little more….if it all seems a bit up in the air, let that be an example of how things can go badly without planning. Please review to tell me how it was and any comments/suggestions/complaints you have – I'd love to hear them!**

**[1] Does everyone know who Mr Bean is? If you don't, just look him up, it's brilliant. Oh yeah, I think the incident I described about someone replacing a picture of the Prime Minister with one of Mr Bean actually happened once, or something similar did, which was done by hackers.**

**Oh yeah, I'm not much of a computer whiz so I can't really go into any explanations about what exactly Rikku's doing or how she's doing it. And phishing is just a method of hacking that gets people to send you their passwords or something like that. Yep, I think that's everything.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Cipher. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews! They make me so happy! Thank you to Twisted-Virus, Kate882 and LadyKittania for reviewing and really making my day **

**Oh and just a quick reminder that even though it is the holidays I still have a load of homework to do so and I'm pretty sure that when I go back to school I will have some mocks. So if I disappear for a while it's because of that (barring that anything really bad happens to me like author-death…..so if I'm gone for more than a year without explanation you are all welcome to carry on my stories because I've died or am ultra-sick….wow that was grim….) **

**Please notify me if there are any plot holes or horrible mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy but the plot currently belongs to me *holds protectively***

**Xigbar POV**

I knew I said I would catch up to them but I didn't think they would be able to walk so fast. I had only just emerged from the dense forest which led the only route to the old mansion. I tried not to dwell on what I had said to Axel, I quickly convinced myself I had done him a favour and tried to stay focused on what would happen next.

None of it was working though. I hadn't listened enough to the briefing to know what the plan was after we caught him and I knew what we had done back there had torn Axel to pieces. I had never seen his eyes look so pleading or desperate. It was like staring right into his soul, his very core emotions.

He had never seemed like the type of guy to care much. I think we both thought that after he left school he would most likely spend his life working in a gas station or some run-down coffee shop. And he wouldn't mind. He could always find his own happiness, whether it be through pranks or insulting the authority. I had never realized he would depend so much on something that probably wasn't even supposed to exist.

I shook myself out of my thoughts and realized I had been standing still for the past few minutes. The night air was chill and bit into the exposed skin on my face. I put my head down and started walking in the direction of my home. Hopefully someone would still be there to tell me what the hell we were doing now.

I really wish I had been more specific when asking for someone to still be at my house. Someone that would tell me straight forward like Luxord or even Larxene. But no, I am met with the living incarnation of 'Grumpy'. No, not the friggin' dwarf, Saïx.

He was sat down on one of the couches in the living room, making himself look right at home. He fixed me with a stern glare as I walked in. It was cute how he thought he could intimidate me.

"I thought you said you would catch up," he said. Even though it wasn't phrased as a question I knew he still wanted an explanation.

"I did, and here I am." I gestured to myself.

"You were supposed to help Xaldin take he boy to the lab. He had to do it all by himself."

"Ah, he'll manage. I hate to think what he'd do to you if he knew you were underestimating him like this." It was true, Xaldin loathed being underestimated; the guy had way too much pride.

"You are the one underestimating. Do you think it's easy trying to stay hidden while locating the van _you_ were supposed to go and get, in the dark with absolutely no help at all?"

"Well, Luxord was there. Why didn't he lend the guy a hand?"

"Because Luxord had his own orders to carry out; he can't start doing your work."

I was about to speak but he interrupted.

"Quit trying to push the blame onto someone else; the reason this has been so difficult and risky is because you stayed behind to chat to your little red-head friend. Tell me, what could possibly have needed saying that you saw it fit to prioritise that over your direct orders from Xemnas?"

His voice level had risen a couple of notches and he was leaning forward in his seat, tense and looking ready to launch himself at me. He was also the living incarnation of 'Anger'.

"Excuse me for telling the guy to keep his mouth shut so this whole thing doesn't blow over!"

My stance was also now more rigid, my hands curving slightly into claws. How I would love to tear a new scar in his face, right next to his 'X' shaped one.

"Why the hell did it take so long though? Was he refusing to? Because you know what you're supposed to do if someone feels more inclined to talking."

"Yes, I know but I think you're forgetting that death is a last resort whereas you seem more than eager to carry it out at the first opportunity that presents itself. Been feeling a little homicidal lately? Or are you just upset that Xemnas is paying more attention to the experiment than you now?"

_Now you've done it. Bravo, you now have a rampaging, blue haired lunatic heading straight for your throat. I take my hat off to you._

Saïx leapt out of the chair and charged at me, his hands outstretched. I quickly backed up but hit the wall before I'd barely taken two steps. My eye widened as he wrapped both hands around my neck and squeezed.

My heart rate instantly sped up and every alarm bell in my body went off. I clawed at his hands as he squeezed harder, cutting off my oxygen supply. My mouth was wide open as I sucked in the too little amount of air I could get down my windpipe. My feet were a couple of inches off the ground, putting more strain against my throat which was being pushed into the wall.

I looked into Saïx's face which perfectly resembled a snarling dog. I continued to scrabble uselessly at his hands as he spoke.

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about. You spend all your time accusing everyone else but in the end we all know every mistake that has happened in this group has boiled right down to your actions. That brat escaped in the first place due to your cockiness and we were nearly exposed once because of your inability to keep quiet."

Despite my lack of oxygen, I was paying full attention to what he was saying. I couldn't look away from his face, not matter how hard I tried.

"I don't know why Xemnas doesn't get rid of you. You are worthless, Xigbar. Trash. You're barely worth the dirt on the ground. We would be better off without you, everyone would. If you're ever in trouble, don't except anyone, least of all me, to help you. No one would save you. If I were you, and believe me I'm glad I'm not, I would keep my head down and silently carry out my duties until the glorious day when you're miserable existence ends which in a perfect world would be soon."

With that he finally loosened his grip from around my throat and I fell to my knees, gasping for breath. My lungs and throat ached from the previous strain. I looked up to see Saïx looking down at me scornfully.

"Go to the lab and seek further direction there," he ordered. "I will stay here and eliminate any evidence you were ever here since you are probably incapable of doing even a half decent job of it."

I got to my feet and retreated from my living room, not even bothering with any parting remarks. Sure, I'm a monster and have done some pretty bad things but I had feelings, even if they rarely surfaced.

'_Just leave him alone! He has feelings! He has a voice! Listen to him!' _

Axel's words from earlier came back to me as I walked out the front door. It was even colder outside now but I hardly cared. Axel's distraught face was there every time I blinked.

Saïx's words cut me deep. I had effortlessly brushed off any similar words to his in the past, barley hearing them as they were said but the way my life had suddenly been in his hands like that, just moments ago, had somehow disabled that ability. Every word had been taken to heart.

I chuckled mirthlessly at myself. Now, of all times, I felt real emotion. My parent's lifeless bodies, when I lost my eye and the terrible things I had done to Axel and that kid had not been enough to make me feel but after a few words like that I was a mess of emotions.

I set off to find a bus stop to take me to the outskirts of Twilight Town, a little closer to where the lab was. All throughout the journey, I thought about only three things: Saïx's words, Axel's pleading eyes and the terrified face of that kid, Roxas.

**Roxas POV**

This place was familiar. But not in a good way. I had spent a lot of time in this cell, dreading seeing the man with long blonde hair that would come to collect me for another round of their painful tricks.

I had no idea what they wanted me for or even why. Why I was being tortured in such ways? Had I done something bad? Was this my punishment? I tried desperately to think back through my hazy memory for any inkling that I had committed such a sin. Maybe if I apologized they would let me go and I could be with Axel.

Nothing came up. I buried my face in my hands, exhausted and mad at myself for how terrible my memory was. Why was it so hard to remember the simplest things? Even memories from my world were becoming more difficult to retrieve. I started to worry that maybe I would forget all about my world.

I needed to remember, I _had_ to. I closed my eyes and concentrated, searching for anything, anything at all that was a memory from my world. I gasped when I remembered sitting with my family in my home, being happy. After that it was impossible to stop the rest of the memory playing out.

_Four people were sitting in our cosy living room: my younger brother Sora, my older brother Cloud, his best friend, Leon, and I. At that point I had already acquired wings and so had Cloud but Sora and Leon hadn't yet. Even though Sora was my younger brother I remembered he looked older than me. When people from my world got wings they stopped growing, making it impossible for them to die out of old age. _

_In my world, people could acquire wings by reaching the highest stage of spiritual being. No one exactly knew how it all worked and no one ever shared how they'd done it but I knew I had gotten my wings after a dream I had. In the dream I was in a tall tower, just sitting and thinking. I had looked out of the dream-window and saw everything in the world at once. _

_It was a strange thing, really. I had this idea that it would be cruel to ask to live forever because then, nothing would change. But to live a long time was different. To have the ability to pass on when choosing to would be the ultimate way to live and die: the only way to be at absolute peace. _

_I wasn't sure if I ever fully understood it but when I woke up there were a pair of grey-white wings attached to me. It wasn't exactly unusual to have wings where I came from but it was still a great honour and enough to earn yourself a little respect. It was also advantageous as you could choose when to pass on and were a lot stronger than people without wings; there was better chance of surviving illnesses and wounds. _

_I had been thinking about this while I was sitting in the living room. Cloud and Sora had been discussing something privately while Leon and I started to debate the validity of the recent work of a famous scientist called Hojo. He had written an article in the newspaper about a new theory he had. It had caused a lot of debate across the country and we were no exception to the debating, even amongst family and friends._

"_I just don't see how it's possible," Leon had said, "That there can be this other world that is on the very same planet as ours. Wouldn't we see this other world if it was right here?"_

"_I think his point is that with the way sound works and signals are sent across the planet from vibrational frequencies makes it a possibility that there could be other people on the same level of vibration as the signals we use. We can't see signals with the naked eye so it would make sense that we wouldn't be able to see these people." I had explained to him, scanning over the newspaper article again as I talked._

"_But signals can be received and interpreted; if these people are the same as signals shouldn't they be able to mess with the signals and the instruments we use to interpret them?"_

"_Maybe the people are the signals…" I had pondered. I wasn't sure if Hojo was actually right but I loved the idea of another world. _

_Leon had scratched his chin thoughtfully._

_Cloud and Sora had stopped their conversation to listen to us. _

"_This also has to do with the signals in our brains as well, right? The way we think and the thoughts we send out. It's all part of human communication. That's why some people say they can sometimes feel other presences; because the signals from their brain are somehow connecting with these other vibrational beings Hojo speaks of," I had said, talking a little to myself as well as to Leon and the others._

"_I have to admit," Cloud had said, joining in the conversation, "Hojo does make a very good point but this all seems more philosophical than scientific. Surely these other presences would be more prominent if they were there."_

"_Maybe they are trying to talk to us but we just can't see or hear them," Sora had interjected. _

"_Maybe, right as we speak, they are asking themselves the same questions."_

_Everyone had then grew silent, all deep in thought. This other world…would it be anything like ours? Would there be buildings or would there just be wide, open spaces? What ever the case, their countries had to be the same shape and size if we were on the same planet, unless the ground could have different vibrational frequencies too. _

_I had wanted to know more about this other world. What these presences were like and how they lived. I had wondered whether maybe someday I'd get to see it._

I shook my head from side to side, trying to make the memory stop. I didn't want to think about it anymore. This world…is this what it was? The Vibrational Realm? Was that why I couldn't remember anything, because these signals were messing with the signals in my brain? It all made sense but I couldn't bring myself to believe it.

I wasn't even sure how I got to this world. I think the change - however I did it - was too much for my mind to handle at first so I ended up forgetting a lot. Slowly my memory had returned but it was still so hard just to think coherently.

For I while I don't think I realized I was in a different world, I just thought I hadn't seen anyone with wings in a while. I had searched for my family, for Cloud and Sora but instead found _them_. They offered to take me somewhere nice. I accepted since I hadn't found my home and was near starved.

All I had got was this cell and a world of pain. I had quickly concluded these people were different, aliens. They carried tools I had never seen before and talked of things I didn't understand. Why such tools that caused so much agony had been invented was beyond me. Did these people need them for something? Or were they all just cruel?

No, not Axel, he had never hurt me. At first I thought maybe he was from my world and had found a way into this one, like I had, but I had realized he wasn't. I could sense he wasn't like my people but he was the closest I had come to someone like them. He was kind and cared about me. And that was all that mattered to me. That was all it took for me to love him. He was my only source of light in this barren world.

He had tried to protect me…and was hurt because of me. I would make it right though. I would find Axel again and tell him I loved him.

I would start by apologizing to these people in case I had done something bad.

**Third person POV**

"What's he doing?" Larxene asked, staring at Roxas as if he were merely an animal in a zoo for her to look at. "Why's he keep shaking his head like that?" Larxene was clearly not a scientist; she had joined because of her persuasive skills and tremendous fighting ability. She could protect the science facility from any unwanted prying eyes. She rarely proved herself useful but when she did, it counted.

Despite the good parts to the blonde woman standing in front of him, Vexen could only see the bad. She was rude, nasty and extremely unintelligent. For a scientist like him to be talking to someone like her was like a King talking to an insect. At least, it was in his eyes.

"I have no idea, but if you would stop ogling him perhaps I could get into there and find out what's wrong," Vexen huffed irritably. Larxene did not move and kept staring at the winged boy.

"See, he's doing it again," she pointed out. Vexen had the feeling she had not listened to a word he'd said.

"Yes, I can see. I have eyes and a brain. It's good to know you do too although I question whether there is anything in your skull."

These words unfortunately reached Larxene. She tore her gaze away from the winged boy and glare ferociously at the man she loathed to call a 'colleague'.

"_What_ did you say to me?" Vexen noticed she had slipped one of her hands into the pocket of her black robe, no doubt retrieving her kunai.

"What's going on here?" a deep voice said behind the two. Instantly both turned around and Larxene dropped the throwing knife she had picked up back into her pocket. It was best not to anger the Superior.

Xemnas looked questioningly at both of them before looking past them, into the cell that held the winged boy. He didn't listen to the explanation Vexen was giving him. Instead he opted to watch the boy. He appeared to be deep in thought but then again, who was to say that something was going on up there? Perhaps he was just empty, with no thoughts to act on.

Xemnas wanted to find out what this boy was: why he had wings and how he got them. And he had the perfect plan in store. After he got the scientists working for him to find how to give _him_ wings he could have them do it to him, dispose of the winged boy and the scientists and present himself as an angel. He would be worshipped and respected by everyone. The perfect way to spend the rest of your life.

He had not told any of the others this but he also had a hunch this creature before him was immortal. In the two years they had had him in their clutches, he appeared to have aged not. It was indeed an odd thing as they had concluded that he was about fifteen years old – a time when most people would be having growth spurts and all sorts of changes.

The rest hadn't seemed to notice much at all; they were far too focused on his wings but Xemnas knew there was something else. No one knew of his true plan and no one could know; it could cause a mutiny.

"Yo, Boss man!" a loud and irritating voice called. Xemnas repressed a sigh and turned to face the man he wished was dead. He kept his face passive as Xigbar swaggered towards the group. Xemnas noted that something seemed a little different about him. He was loud and obnoxious as always but it seemed a little more…..forced.

"What is it?" Xemnas asked, just wanting to get this confrontation over with. The more time he wasted on Xigbar the less time he had to study the winged creature.

"I was wondering what my next orders were….sir," Xigbar said, trying and failing to be his usual self. He was still shaken from the past half hour but he couldn't let anyone see how much it hurt. His pride wouldn't allow it.

"You're orders are to simply carry out some menial tasks. Just take care of the creature's needs and every else's. Clear?" Xemnas didn't trust Xigbar to do anything of too much importance. He had messed up a lot in the past and he was sure there were still many more times to come. Saïx had already told him about his previous screw-up and he had decided that it was the last straw.

Xigbar was far from happy about his orders though.

"What? Oh, come on, give me something with a little more credit. I've done a lot for this facility, you know."

Xemnas could feel Vexen and Larxene both curiously watching Xigbar's antics. He turned to them and with a flick of his wrist, signalled them to leave. Both did instantly, although grudgingly.

He turned back to the scarred man, who looked prepared to have this out 'til the end. Great, just what he needed.

"If you are talking about your many mistakes then I agree you have done 'a lot' but I get the impression you think you've done only good things."

"Everybody makes mistakes, man. And I have done some good things like going to that school to do some undercover work. You couldn't get anyone else to do that, could ya?"

"That whole thing proved to be a complete waste of time. You found out nothing and it only resulted in more work for us. It was a waste. Much like yourself, actually." Xemnas smirked, knowing he had hit a nerve when Xigbar's face contorted for a second.

"You're no exception to that comment. I'm pretty sure we would get far more profit if we were to sell him to a proper science department. So far we've got nothing in return. Actually, I'm starting to think you are so incompetent that you need all of us to do your bidding. You don't know a thing about science, or setting up operations like this. You know nothing."

Xemnas grit his teeth together. If there was one thing he really hated (besides Xigbar) it was people insulting him. This man had done just that and he was going to pay.

His hands shot out and grabbed the front of Xigbar's cloak. He dragged him closer so their faces were inches apart. Burning amber eyes bored into a fearful golden eye.

"Perhaps," Xemnas breathed, shaking Xigbar roughly when he looked away, "You ought to think twice before you insult me like that again. Think back, who was it who took your eye and gave you that scar? Hm?"

"You," Xigbar ground out, willing the memory to go away. But it had been brought up now. In a flash he remembered it all: the screaming, the blood and Xemnas, slitting his parent's throats before swiping the knife across his face and right eye. All because of some stupid investigation he had decided to do for school.

_The work of infamous criminals._

Xigbar had chosen to do the investigation on a man called 'Ansem'. He was known for his murdering for money. Xigbar looked into all thirteen crimes, all murders. He had spent more time on his project than any other student, working furiously with the foolish thought that maybe he could be the one to uncover and send Ansem to prison. Even after the project was long over he still worked, asking his Dad, who was a police officer, to gather information for him.

When Xigbar was sixteen, he discovered that wherever Ansem's crimes occurred, there was always a man called 'Xemnas' (an anagram of 'Ansem' with an 'X', he noted) staying in some nearby hotel. Never in one close enough to be too noticeable but just close enough.

Xigbar had done it. He had caught a criminal. He was so ecstatic that he instantly told his best friend, Terra, what he had discovered. Terra was a spy for Xemnas, though. Xemnas had found out that someone was doing research into him, or his alias, Ansem, and had hired Terra to keep an eye out for whoever it was. Terra had found the police officer who was asking for the information but realized his was doing it for his son, Xigbar.

It was easy enough for Terra to get into the school and about as easy to pretend to be Xigbar's best friend.

After Xigbar's news he reported back to Xemnas who paid a visit to Xigbar's house the same night. After killing his parents and marring Xigbar's face, Xemnas realized that it felt like such a waste to kill someone so young and with so little profit for him. So he had offered the young Xigbar a choice: join and work under him or die tonight.

Xigbar had wished he had chosen the latter ever since. At the time he had wanted to live so badly, just have the chance to do a few more things and see some more places before the Grim Reaper came for him. All he had seen since was corruption and death. Xigbar had already learned how to ignore pain so he became unfeeling and slipped into the role of the accomplice.

Xigbar groaned at the painful memories and hidden feelings that suddenly expanded like a sponge that had been dropped in water. He looked up at Xemnas, who still had his coat in a vice like grip.

"That's right: me. I could just as easily take away the other one and when that happens, you'll be completely useless to me. You know what I do when someone is completely useless: I kill them." It was true but Xemnas wasn't so sure himself. Killing one of his underlings would cause disruption amongst the others and possibly put his plan into jeopardy. But when this was all over, Xigbar would be the first to die.

Xigbar nodded in understanding, trying to look apologetic and respectful so the man would let go but he was pretty sure the look of pure disdain was still showing through his mask.

Xemnas let go and pushed the other man away a little, leaving them both standing a few feet apart.

Xigbar adjusted his black coat while Xemnas spoke.

"You _will_ do as I ordered." He marched out of the room and left Xigbar alone with the winged boy in the cell.

He looked at Roxas, the boy Axel had cared very so much for and couldn't help the twinge of regret that sang through his body. He shut his eyes tightly for a moment, waiting for the painful emotion to pass.

He opened his eyes and blinked.

Roxas was looking right at him and there was intelligence in those oceanic eyes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Xigbar turned away before he completely fell to pieces.

**Aww, Xigbar has feelings!**

**R&R please! I really love reading all your reviews and to be honest, I really hate this chapter so you need to let me know what you all think. That way I can work from the criticism and make it better! Oh, and I'm sorry there's no Axel in this chapter but I can guarantee he'll be in the next. **

**And I think the vibrational frequency stuff wasn't best explained so tell me if you're confused. Most of it may not even be true but oh well, its fan**_**fiction.**_

**And late Happy AkuRoku Day! **

**Thanks for reading,**

**Cipher. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Ugh, I'm ill **_**again**_** and have somehow gotten a swollen eye…..weird.**

**As always, thank you to all you reviewers, favouriters, alerters and readers – thank you to kate882, SisterOfScarletDevil, KasaixKaru and LadyKittania for reviewing! You are all amazing XD**

**Here is Axel, like I promised. This chapter is a bit lame and filler-ish in my opinion but tell me what you think ;) **

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. You know, I don't think that's gonna change.**

**Axel POV**

_The earth was still. There was nothing except the ground, the sky and me. I looked around me for someone, anyone to break the loneliness. I needed someone to be there. _

_A lone figure straight ahead of me suddenly materialised, first see through like a ghost but then opaque. I leaned forward, a little noise of joy mixed with uncertainty left me. _

_The beautiful white-grey wings and spiky blonde hair confirmed it. It was Roxas! He was here. I ran to him with outstretched arms, intending to hold him and never let him go. It took forever to reach him even though he was right there. The ground was dusty and smooth but for some reason I felt like I was running through mud. _

_I was slowly getting closer though. As soon as I was about to wrap my arms around his lithe frame he quickly folded his wings in front of him, as if shielding himself from me._

_I drew to a halt and let my arms fall limply to my side. _

"_Roxas, Roxas, it's me! It's Axel!" I shouted. He withdrew his wings, letting me see his beautiful face._

_He smiled lightly at me but it only lasted a second. _

"_Axel," he spoke, "Where are you?"_

"_I'm here," I reassured him._

_He carried on as if he hadn't heard me._

"_I need you, I need you to find me."_

"_I'm here, I've got you," I told him desperately and tried to reach out for him again but he was suddenly standing further away, as if he had teleported. _

_I watched in horror as his face contorted into one of agony. He screamed and cried._

_I tried to move forward to him again, he needed me, I had to comfort him!_

_He was only further away again though._

_He screamed my name and collapsed._

"_Roxas!" I called and tried to run to him but with every step I took his form moved, as if by another force, two steps back._

"_Roxas, Roxas, Roxas!"_

"_Axel!"_

"_Roxas!"_

"Axel!"

I opened my eyes and gasped in a deep breath. I quickly sat up, my head nearly colliding with Reno's.

Wait, Reno? What in the hell was he doing in my room while I was sleeping?

"Woah, jeez, watch it, Ax," he muttered after evading my movements and saving us both from a headache.

I scooted away from him a bit and set him with an angry look although in my sleepy state there was a chance it came out confused and flustered.

"What the hell are you doing in my room? You know I hate it when you come in uninvited."

"Hey, I just came in to wake you up so you're not late for school. Talk about ungrateful."

I looked sideways at my clock, wondering how late he had let me sleep in.

_6:37_

My eyes widened in shock.

"You woke me up at this time? What's wrong with you? Are you mad? Are you delusional? I mean, how could you deprive me of another hour of sleep like that? You're insane!"

He held up his hands in a gesture of innocence. Oh, dream on Reno, that will not be working today.

"Easy, I just didn't want you to be late again. What would Dad think if I just let you be late for school?"

"I dunno, nothing? He isn't coming home for another couple of weeks so he won't know for a while yet."

"But when he does come home and find out _I'll_ be the one to get the blame. So, being the responsible-" I snorted at that but he carried on. "-older sibling that I am, I have woken you up extra early to make sure you're there on time – which you better be before the school starts sending letters home."

"You know we could just hide them."

"Dad would find them. Anyway, I need to get something to eat." He turned and started towards the door but stopped halfway there and turned back to me. "Oh, by the way, who is 'Roxas'? You were mumbling the name in your sleep."

I gaped at him before springing out of bed and rushing at him. He scuttled away and shut the door and held it closed on the other side so I couldn't get out and beat him to a pulp. I pulled on the door a couple of times before dropping the issue.

I went back to my mess of a bed and sat down on the edge, deep in thought. That dream, it was frightening to say the least. The way Roxas had been screaming my name.

I wasn't sure if it meant something but even if it was just a reaction of the brain, it reminded me of how a whole week had passed since Roxas had been taken. I tried not to think about the pain he could be experiencing but every night, I had thought about Roxas and what he could be going through because of my pathetic attempt to save him that night.

I pushed the thoughts away; they were too painful to think about. I quickly turned on my laptop and went downstairs to make myself some toast while it started up. Although I would never admit it to him I was glad Reno had woken me up so early; I now had time to check my emails.

I gobbled down the two slices of buttered toast in less that a minute and went back upstairs to my room. I sat down at my whirring laptop and logged into my email account.

_1 new message_

_From __.com_

Ah ha! A message from Rikku. Almost everyday I had sent her an email before I went to bed, asking how it was going. I couldn't always find her at lunchtime and I had my own friends to hang out with so we had talked little face-to-face.

I clicked on the email and waited for the message to load up.

_From: __.com_

_To: _

_Sent: 4:25am_

_Hey Axel! I'm making some good progress on this. There are definitely some classified documents on there somewhere for me to dig out. It seems like something pretty big because it's all well protected. I promise I'm working my arse off but it takes time to do it without being discovered yourself. _

_If you want, you can stop by the computer lab in the east building Tuesday lunch to see what I've got. I might have it done by then as well if you would quit emailing me every night! You know I have other things to do like my chores and hanging out with Yunie and Paine. Trust me, when I get something you'll be the first to know._

_Okay I'm off to bed after tonight's work and am taking Monday off "sick" so I can get some more of this done for you. See you on Tuesday!_

_xoxoxox_

I looked at the time the message was sent again. Jesus, she really was working hard on this. I would have to find some way to repay her after I'd finished business with those bastards in black coats.

I still couldn't believe Xigbar was never really a school student. He had really pulled it off well, as well as his disappearance. He hadn't returned to school since the incident at the mansion. It wasn't like I expected him to or anything but I had expected someone to ask where the hell the guy was. It was as if no one noticed, or even cared. It was as if he had never existed.

I hoped to God that if I suddenly up and disappeared at least someone would be sad. I wanted to be remembered, to live forever that way. Well, maybe not forever; even memories fade.

I turned off my laptop after sending a short email back to Rikku saying I would see her on Tuesday.

I got myself ready for school and set off at the earliest I had ever done: 7:30. Be proud everyone, be proud.

Monday was the longest it had been in a while. Every lesson was a drag as usual but even at lunch I was bored and distracted. I wasn't sure, but I had the horrible feeling that in Maths I had been so distracted that when Mrs Birggs asked me a question I accidentally answered it…._correctly._ Oh God, she probably thought all her nagging had paid off! Damn it all!

Out of habit, I went on my emails when I got home from school but had no new messages. Then, out of sheer boredom and anxiety, I sat down and did my homework. It gave me something to focus on and I found myself actually trying to work out the right answers instead of half-heartedly attempting it.

Something was definitely wrong with me. Or maybe I was finally growing up a little. I wasn't sure but after I had finished every assignment in the space of one night there was a little bubble of satisfaction and pride that welled up in my chest.

Huh, odd feeling….but also addictive.

All throughout English I was bobbing up and down restlessly in my seat, glancing at the clock every few minutes to see if it was lunch yet. Mr Piper actually asked me if I wanted to go to the toilet, something the teachers rarely let you do during lessons at my school.

Although I didn't need to I walked to the bathroom anyway, just to relieve some of the pent up anxiety. When at long last the bell rang I was out of the room faster than a shooting star and sprinted all the way to the computer lab in the east building.

I checked to see that it was empty before I went in and sat down in the same seat that I had the week before to wait for Rikku to show up. I logged onto the computer and went on a random games website to pass the time. Less than five minutes later Rikku walked in looking a little upset. I exited the game I was on and looked up as she slumped down in her seat and logged on, muttering a quick,

"Hi."

"Hey, what's up?"

She said nothing and stared at her computer screen. I waited but it didn't look like she was going to say anything.

I asked again. "What's wrong? You look like someone just died…"

She looked at me and said, almost yelling,

"Do you know how hard I worked on this! I stayed up so late with only an energy drink for company, looking for your stupid science facility! I was so looking forward to finding the answer! I could almost taste it! I was sure I could get it done after Monday's work! And you know what I find?"

I shook my head and shrank back from her aura-of-death-and-destruction range.

"I find more secrets! All I got was this stupid document that said where this science facility was! That's it! Nothing more! Zilch! Zip! ZERO!"

"What? You found it? That's amazing! That's-"

"No it's not! I really, _really _wanted to know what this secret was by today and it says nothing! And I bet you won't tell me!" she whined.

"You're upset about _that?_ Just because you didn't get it done in the time you thought it would take-"

She leaned towards me with a scowl.

"Look, I have to keep up my standards. I was so sure I could get this done by today but I couldn't! Do you know how much of a blow to my ego that is? I live on big egos!"

"Calm down! Just, tell me how much more time you need."

Rikku sat back and thought for a moment.

"I could get it done tomorrow."

"Perfect!" Knowing that the location to Roxas' whereabouts had been discovered was making it even harder for me to wait for Rikku to find out all the information. It was taking everything I had not to rush off that very instance and go save him.

However, I had told Rikku I would expose what this group was doing and if I succeeded, I would know they would never be able to hurt Roxas again.

I suddenly realized Rikku had been talking to me as she rummaged through her orange shoulder bag for something.

"-easy to tell there's more to it because the document's suspiciously sketchy on the details of what this facility is for and who's running it. I can probably hack into some emails and get hold of some phone call information which will give me what I need."

She pulled her hand out of her bag and triumphantly held up a lime green memory key.

"Here's a memory key with all the information on it," she said, handing me the item. "Right, I'm off."

"What? Where are you going?" I asked as she logged off her computer and stood up.

"Home. Duh. I need to use my computer to get all this information in time. Meet me here tomorrow again. See ya!"

She skipped off, leaving me slightly dumbstruck. I looked at the memory key I was still clutching in my hand and plugged it into the computer.

I opened the folder and double clicked on the only document stored on there. A Word document simply titled: 'Info'.

It opened up to reveal a word document. It was official looking, save for some highlighted areas with were probably Rikku's doing. I scanned through the first two lines, realized I didn't understand a word of it and instead read the highlighted parts.

'…_to be stationed in the building with the address: 13 Twilight Grove, Sunset Hill, Twilight Town, YD17 6NZ' _**(A/N: totally made up.)**

It was still in Twilight Town? Sure, it was pretty near the border but I was starting to worry what I'd have to do if this facility was miles away. The feeling of being useless hit me again. All this time they had been practically under my nose I had sat around for a week, getting someone else to find out all the information for me. Furthermore, I wasn't even going to do anything right away, even without the location.

With much effort, I pushed the feeling away and looked at the other highlighted pieces.

'…_named 'The Biological Beings Science Department…'_

'…_given full permission to carry out anything they desire with no questions asked.'_

These guys had pretty much been given free reign. But why? Maybe they had bribed whoever had allowed it or threatened him or her.

I had the feeling that only the guys in the black coats (plus me and Roxas) knew about what was going on down at that facility and whoever had allowed it had no business in it whatsoever.

This task I had set myself seemed very daunting all of a sudden. Just how was I going to expose this group while keeping Roxas hidden? If the police found out they would just ship him off to some other research lab and the whole point of this was to set Roxas free. I couldn't let him down like that again because…..you don't let the ones you love down.

I had to rethink my plan. Maybe if I got Roxas out first and then called the police I could get Roxas some place safe and the police would most likely find the evidence for what they had done. But then the police would be looking for Roxas….

Ugh, I had not thought this through. After a strenuous cloud-bursting **[1]** session I decided to just wing it. Even if I just got Roxas but left the group, it would be a great achievement.

All I had to do was to wait for tomorrow when Rikku would bring me the information.

I groaned as I realized another thing: if Rikku found out about Roxas, would she keep her mouth shut?

I really hadn't thought any of this through.

…**..just like me. I can probably figure out something at least semi-sensible for the plot but if there are any suggestions, please tell me! Please review as well - new evidence has proven that reviews on fanfiction are the very essence of a story! **

**[1] Cloud bursting means the same as Brainstorming but we're not supposed to say that any more because it offends people with epilepsy….**

**Back to school soon - I won't be able to write at all during the first week, what with school trips and orthodontist appointments and birthdays….the fun of September!**

**I might go back to City of Smoke for a chapter because that's being neglected now but fear not! I shall hopefully have this finished before I start anything else! **

**Thanks for reading,**

**Cipher. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Nooo! School time is nigh! I'm so sorry for making you all wait so long.**

**I've got so much more work this year and often have to use my free hour every week to catch up in art. I'm just real slow at it. **

**Plus, I've got a load of exams this year so I'll be studying like mad because I suck at most of my subjects…stupid maths….**

**Anyway, I would like to say a massive thank you to all my reviewers: Twisted-Virus, SisterOfScarletDevil, LadyKittania, blackcoffeeblues, , How Awkward This Must Be and sakurasapprentice7. You're all wonderful people and so are all favouriters, alerters and readers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, just like for the past twelve chapters.**

**Xigbar POV**

I remember being a kid and sneaking around the house in the middle of the night. I liked to pretend I was a spy, or a secret agent and I couldn't make a sound. A couple of times my parents caught me, meaning mission failure, but if I made it back to my room without making a sound, it was mission success.

After getting older, I realized it was a stupid game really. There wasn't any real point to it apart from maybe picking up something from the fridge on my way around the house.

Sneaking around the lab, though, had a little more purpose. For the past couple of days, I had been silently making my way around the Lab, in the dead of night when everyone was asleep. This was more than a spy game I was playing.

I carefully placed my feet on the hard tiled floor as I walked, cringing every time my boots squeaked. The slightest noise could alert someone and I couldn't be sure no one else was sneaking around at night either.

I paused before turning around every corner, listening hard for any movement. There was only the sound of the wind rushing through the trees outside. I slowly began my walk again, breathing a little sigh of relief when I saw the cell down the end of the hallway.

I had made it without being caught, well at least until I had to begin the walk back to my room. I crept towards the cell until I was standing in front of the thick sheet of glass. I could see Roxas huddled right at the back of the cell, curled up in a ball. He was still wearing the filthy rags we had found him in at the mansion.

I stood there, watching his wings shift and flutter in his sleep. He had become fascinating to me, so I had started coming to visit him.

The first time I came, he was awake and looked alarmed at seeing me. I had left quickly; I didn't want to scare him further.

The next time I came, he looked more relaxed and I had tried talking to him. He just kept saying 'I'm sorry,' over and over again. I had asked him how old he was and what he liked but all he said was those two words.

Every other day I had come, he'd either been asleep or refused to speak. I hoped I could find out more about him and maybe…maybe I would get him out of here as well. That was if Axel didn't show up first. All week I had been expecting to see the kid burst in and take everybody down.

Maybe that was just some stupid fantasy I had though. I wanted him to save Roxas so they could both be happy. Just because my life went to hell doesn't mean I got the right to mess up other people's lives. However I couldn't quite find the will to actually do anything that would really help.

There were a lot of people working here that could take me down in a second. The power of just me wouldn't amount to much.

The only things I had been doing that might have been a little helpful was being kinder to Roxas and leaving the entrance door unlocked in case Axel showed up. So far no one had openly questioned my new behaviour towards Roxas but I had received some odd looks.

Roxas twitched and stirred. He was waking up. I stepped back a little, not wanting to frighten him by being so close. His bright blue eyes opened into slits. He closed them almost instantly and I thought he would go back to sleep. He opened his eyes again though and focused them on me.

First of all he looked resentful but then his gaze softened a little. He pushed himself into a sitting position and stretched out his smoky-white wings behind him. He stared at me as if waiting for something, probably my onslaught of questions.

Well, wouldn't want to disappoint.

"Hey, kiddo, how you feeling?"

Nothing but staring. I waited before asking more things. They were mostly pointless questions, just saying the first things that came into my head. He answered none of them; he didn't even say 'I'm sorry'.

I was starting to think about leaving him be when I asked,

"What do you want the most?"

"Axel."

I jumped at the suddenness of his voice and at how loud he was, even through the glass.

"You want Axel to come here?"

He nodded confidently.

I could see Axel and this kid had a strong bond. I had expected that if he answered that question, he would have asked to be set free. But he just wanted Axel.

"Okay," I said. "I'll just have to make sure that when he comes to rescue you, he can do it."

I grinned at him and walked quietly back to my room. I made it without being discovered but I breathed no sigh of relief. I had some work to do.

I pulled the charger out of my mobile and scrolled through the contacts. I shook my head as I went through; none of them were suitable for what I needed.

I stopped at the last contact on my list.

Perfect.

I pressed the call button and waited for him to pick up.

"**Hello?" **A tired sounding voice said. Couldn't blame him - I was calling at two in the morning.

"Yo, it's Xigbar."

"**What do you want? Do you know what time it is?"**

"Listen, this is pretty important. I need you to do something for me."

**Axel POV**

Here I was again, in the computer lab, waiting for Rikku to show. I chewed viciously on my fingernails, worried about if she had found out about Roxas' existence. Was she currently alerting some other science lab? Oh god, what had I done?

The IT lab door squeaked open and Rikku walked in, looking dazed and a bit out of it. I looked up nervously. Oh crap, she knew and had probably had a nervous breakdown or something and was brain dead.

She fell down in the chair next to me and wordlessly handed me another memory key. I took it and plugged it into the computer I was already logged in to. Rikku being this quiet seemed like a really bad sign…

There was only a single file saved on there again, titled 'Proof'.

I opened it up and the word document presented itself on the screen.

It appeared to be some sort of journal or record of something. I read through it:

_Experiment one, Day 3_

_The creature appears to have immunity to a variety of diseases and remarkable healing powers. When injected with living forms of diseases all were fought off in less than seven hours._

_Was already immune to MMR, chicken pox and some certain cold viruses._

_After the experiment, it is now immune to small pox and cow pox as well._

_Experiment two, Day 5_

_Its bone structure is the same as a human but considerably lighter. Flying is a possibility but it is likely it is still too heavy to fly properly._

_Experiment three, Day 6_

_The thing refuses to try and fly, even after threatening and physical punishment. Will pursue tomorrow._

_Experiment three (part 2), Day 7_

_After being thrown from the top of a two-story building, it fell straight to the ground even though it appears it tried to fly. The conclusion is that it is too heavy to support itself in the air._

I couldn't read on. I brought my hand to my mouth, feeling sick at the thought of what they had done to Roxas. They had thrown him off a building to see if he could fly? That was the most twisted thing I had ever heard.

I looked at Rikku who wore an expression that was probably similar to mine: horrified and disturbed.

I forced myself to look at the rest of the document which detailed a record of what they had done to Roxas, a list of the people who worked at this science department and some email addresses which I barely looked at (I wasn't going to email these bastards).

From the document I could tell Rikku now knew everything.

"That's everything," she said. For a second it looked like she was about to cry but maybe I imagined it. "Axel, I hope you give these guys what they deserve. They're torturing that thing."

I nodded in agreement, ignoring her use of 'thing'. I had the address and the proof of what they were doing (there were scans of some contracts and some signatures on the document). The next thing was to go and save Roxas. I still didn't have a plan but I was going to give it everything I had.

"Rikku, you've been a huge help and I don't think I can ever repay you enough."

"Just stop whatever's happening at that place. That'll be enough." She smiled and we sat in silence together for a few moments.

That was until the mullet-headed whirlwind burst through the door.

"AxelAxelAxel! We'-"

"Dem-"

"-"

"DEMYX!"

"…Yes?"

"Slow. The hell. Down. Start at the beginning again."

"No time! Come on, we need to go."

When I didn't move he clapped his hands twice as if to say 'Get a move on'.

I unplugged the memory key, stuffed it in my pocket, logged off the computer, picked up my bag and bolted out the door. Rikku, for some reason, was following us but neither Demyx nor I commented.

We speed-walked down the corridors, pushing the lower years out of the way - hey, everyone does it when they get to my year at school.

Demyx got out his phone and started calling people as we walked.

"Hi, Zexy, I found him and we're going to the canteen…yeah but 'Zexy' suits you….well I'm still going to call you it….okay, okay I'll tell Marly."

He dialled Marluxia's number and told him he had found me.

A teacher shouted, "No phones in corridors!" behind us at which Demyx started running. I followed his lead and we were back at the canteen where Marluxia and Zexion were waiting for us.

"What's this all about?" I asked as I sat down at the table. Rikku stood a little further away but not completely out of ear shot.

Everyone looked to Zexion and he started explaining.

"Last night at some ungodly hour I got a phone call from someone who wanted to give you a message. They said you should understand this and if you don't, you're dumber than they thought."

He pulled out a bit of paper and read from it.

"'_It's near the border of Twilight Town. Come on Friday, after midnight. The door is unlocked and he's in a cell. Take two lefts, one right and then another left. Then, get the hell out and stay out.'"_

Everyone looked at me expectantly, waiting for a translation. I grinned and looked back at Rikku who was also grinning.

"Right. Can you guys keep a secret?"

…

"I still don't see how it's possible."

There were collective groans throughout the room. I dragged my hand over my face.

"Zexion, we have all skived so we can get this straight, do _not_ make me stay here all night trying to explain this," I told him.

We were sitting in an IT lab that wasn't currently being used for lessons.

I had recounted what had happened since I had found Roxas in the mansion, right up to what had happened in the IT lab today at lunch.

With the information Rikku had collected and Demyx admitting he had seen Roxas in the mansion that day, Marluxia and Demyx fully believed my story and Roxas' existence. Zexion, however, remained adamant that it was impossible for a winged human to exist and still be unknown to the world.

Rikku leaned towards Zexion and fixed him with a scowl.

"Are you trying to say that the information I've provided which I spent a whole week trying to find isn't good enough for you? Because if that's true you are in for a universe of pain!"

"Isn't it 'world of pain?'" Demyx asked and squeaked in fear when Rikku rounded on him.

"That's not the point!"

"Everyone calm down! Someone will hear us and find out were skiving," Marluxia said. Everyone hushed up at once at listened for a moment for anyone approaching.

"Let's go over it again," I suggested.

Zexion finally said he believed it after that.

"Hallelujah," Rikku signed, earning a glare from Zexion.

He turned to me and asked,

"So, what's your plan? Are you actually going to go to this Science Lab? You could get arrested for trespassing or theft-"

"Ugh, you're such a worrywart, Zexy. Axie has a good reason for what he's doing," Demyx said.

"I still can't believe Xigbar was never a student here…" Marluxia said after a pause of silence. Everyone mumbled in agreement and silence fell again.

"Anyway, Axel, do you actually have a plan?" Zexion asked once more.

"I don't need some elaborate plan. I go in, get Roxas, get out, call the police and let them take care of the rest."

"Which results in the police and other authorities learning about Roxas and going after him," Marluxia reminded me glumly. Damn it, I'd forgotten about that.

"Who says they have to be turned in?" Demyx asked. He had a weird look when he said that…..no, no, no, bubbly, harebrained Demyx did not just imply we should kill everyone who worked there.

Everyone was on the same track as me and glanced worriedly at Demyx. He didn't seem to notice and carried on.

"You could just tell them to stop and threaten them. It shouldn't be too hard; you threaten me all the time."

Oh. Harebrained Demyx didn't imply we should kill them after all.

"That might not work; it might be the only thing to put them in custody. I doubt these guys are going to take a school kid seriously."

Everyone 'Hmmm'ed but didn't offer anything else.

"Okay," I said after waiting for any other suggestions. "We have until Friday night and it's only Wednesday. If we can't come up with anything else by that time, we just wing it and hope for the best. Even if they're not turned in, the main goal is to get Roxas out."

"Is it really wise to go in so unprepared?" Zexion asked, living up to his worrywart status.

"Of course it isn't! That's why it'll be fun!" Rikku said with a 'duh' sort of tone.

"Wait, are you all planning on coming?"

"Yeah…I thought that was something established when you told all of us?" Marluxia asked and everyone nodded with him.

I was about to protest and say how they shouldn't get too involved but Rikku spoke before I could.

"Let's not go through this. No offence Axel, but you aren't the smartest person and you might not be able to just lollop in, grab Roxas and lollop back out-"

"I don't lollop!"

"So if you do get into trouble, which you probably will because you're a trouble attracter, you're gonna need all the help you can get, starting with transport. Can anyone drive a car?"

"Oh, oh, oh, I can!" Demyx thrust his hand in the air and waved it manically.

"Dem, just because you have a driving licence and three gold trophies on Mario Kart doesn't give you the right to drive in real life," Zexion told him, patting him on the shoulder sympathetically as Demyx's face fell and lowered his hand.

"I can but I don't have a car," Marluxia said.

"Oh, Brother has a van!" Rikku said.

"_My _brother," Zexion corrected.

"Actually his name is Brother."

Demyx erupted into a fit of giggles which we all ignored.

"So Marluxia can borrow Brother's-" Demyx hiccupped with laughter, "van and drive us there?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine with it."

"Okay, that's one problem down, now to figure out the rest."

**Yay, they're finally doing something! Was it a good idea to let Zexion, Demyx and Marluxia know? I kind of thought Axel was leaving his friends out. **

**Review please! I love reading what you guys have to say! **

**And a bit of news concerning my other fanfic - City of Smoke. I'm struggling to find time to write just one fic, let alone two so I may be putting City of Smoke up for adoption. I haven't fully decided yet whether I'll carry it on but this is just a heads-up. It's nothing to do with me wanting more reviews; I just don't have the time anymore and I want to start writing my own story. And don't worry, This World is safe, I will continue and finish it. **

**Thanks for reading,**

**Cipher.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ah, another chapter is here. This should be rounded off soon. Hooray! **

**As always, thank you to my faithful reviewers: LadyKittania, SisterOfScarletDevil, Twisted-Virus, sakurasapprentice7 and **

**And thank you to Just-in-4-da-fan for being a great friend and encouraging me all the way **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. I swear I've written this so much the words are now etched into my soul.**

**Axel POV**

"You know, when we were told an angel existed and we had to rescue him, I thought it would be more like a movie where we could actually come up with a plan."

"Please don't remind me we haven't figured out what to do yet."

"Maybe if you all exercised your minds more, we would have been able to think up something."

"Whatever. It's not like they teach us how to come up with brilliant escape plans at school."

"That's not my point."

Everyone lapsed into silence. It was Thursday evening, meaning we had to spring Roxas from his prison tomorrow completely unprepared. The four other people sitting in the living room with me all glared irritably at one other, fed up and stressed. I massaged my temples, trying not to think about the pulsing agony in my head.

We had tried to think of everything we could do that would get Roxas out, take care of the bad guys and still keep it all a secret. We hadn't come up with anything that could work. We had researched the topic, tried role plays, and watched _Mission Impossible_ and_ James Bond _films countless times to no effect. What we could come up with was either too far-fetched (usually Demyx's ideas) or involved undesirable people finding out.

It was looking like we would have to wing it and it was clear no one was confident about going to do this without at least a Plan A. Even though I had said myself that we had to give it a shot no matter how bad things looked, I was starting to get a queasy feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I loved Roxas but these fruitless attempts at creating a decent plan was starting to drive me insane. The constant bickering wasn't helping either. I had to admit though; I was impressed they'd all stayed at it and seemed just as keen as I was to get Roxas out.

"You guys are so dense! What we need to do is-"

"Ooh, ooh, I know! We get a herd of sheep to go in and distract them but won't they won't realise is that the sheep are really wolves in disguise and then-"

"Shut up! The only way this can work is if we get the police on our side-"

"-so the bad guys will then become friends with the wolves who will lead them out of Twilight Town and to their packs then the weakest will be eaten and the others will-"

"Just listen to me for a second!"

"Be quiet!"

"Stop interrupting me!"

"WILL YOU ALL BE REASONABLE FOR JUST A MINUITE OR DO I NEED TO INTRODUCE A TALKING PEN?" **[1]**

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Seriously?"

"FINE!"

I stormed out the room, grabbed the pen by the calendar and marched back in. I thrust the item towards Marluxia who scowled at my choice of method but took it nonetheless.

"Okay, what I'm saying is-"

"When's it my turn?"

"Demyx! You do not have the pen so you may not speak!"

"But you just-"

"That's different!"

"What? How is that different?"

"I have the pen!"

Oh god it was worse now. I was quickly losing the will to live. I slipped my hands into my jeans pockets, feeling the cool metal of my lighter brushing against my fingertips. It was funny to think how everything had started because of this one inanimate object. It was like the fire had illuminated a whole new world for me.

Wait, fire?

_Fire._

"You're so stupid!"

"Your face is stupid!"

"Take that back!"

"Never!"

It was going to be hard to shut these guys up. I knocked the pen out of Marluxia's hand with a sweep of my arm, barely listening to it skitter across the room and stood up, pushing my voice to its maximum volume.

"There is only one solution to this: fighting fire with fire." I declared to the room. That got everyone's attention and they all shut up immediately.

I carried on quickly; if I hesitated too long their attention would be lost again.

"Let me break it up real simple: we go in, get Roxas out, silent as the grave and set the place alight. Then we leave the rest to the majesty of fire. The building will most likely be completely destroyed, along with anyone inside who isn't quick enough to get out. That should be enough to stop them coming after us in the future."

There was a mixture of expressions, each one slightly conflicted. Marluxia looked impressed by my plan, Rikku looked sceptical, Zexion was glowering and Demyx looked horrified. I felt dizzy for a second as my mind searched for the missing person of my group of friends that would be grinning manically, getting ready to kick some butt. I righted myself, knowing this was the only thing we could do that might work.

"Axel, are you suggesting arson? If we get caught-"

"We won't get caught. If by some impossibility we do, I will take the whole blame and say I forced you guys into it." I interrupted Rikku before she could speak. "I dragged you all into this and I will be the one to pay whatever the price is. If things look bad, you guys get out of there. But for now, I need you all with me."

~ **T**_h_is _**W**__o_rl**d** ~

It was all settled. I had slept fully and peacefully, relishing the much needed rest. The thought of Roxas soon being safe soothed me and brought a ray of sun through the clouds. The plan was risky and could easily fall down the drain, but it was the best we had. There was no time now to come up with a new plan or make any huge modifications; it would confuse us and make the plan even more likely to fail.

Yes, it was all set. Either victory or oblivion awaited us. The prospect of Roxas being safe in my arms once again kept me strong and gave me the will to proceed with the plan, knowing full well what could happen.

I had told Reno I was going to a sleepover and that there was a possibility I could stay over for two nights. That would give me enough time to sort out everything afterwards and give myself some time to recuperate before thinking about the next stage: where Roxas and I could go. I had pushed the subject away whenever it arose, determined not to think about the seemingly never-ending problems. I would soon become a paranoid wreck if I considered all the 'what ifs'.

I zipped up my rucksack and hoisted it onto my shoulder. I took a look around my room, still in utter disarray. It could be the last time I was in it. Wait, since when did I think like that?

With a shake of my head, I stepped out, forgetting to close the door.

I trailed down the stairs and slipped into my trainers so I was ready to go as soon as Marluxia got here with the van. Meanwhile, I would wait in the lounge.

Some Friday night horror film blared on the TV screen with Reno slouched in the armchair, watching people get slaughtered in overly imaginative ways with boredom.

"Yo, Ax, what time you leavin' again?" Reno asked when I came in and sprawled out on the sofa.

"Seven o'clock."

"It's ten past seven."

"…Yes."

"Why are you still here?"

Ugh, Reno was already driving me up the wall. Sometimes I really just wanted to smack him in the mouth and few instances I had given in to the desire.

"Because my ride isn't here yet."

"Your friends aren't very punctual."

I grunted in response, losing interest in him altogether. I switched to watching innocent people die on TV.

No more than five minutes later a car horn squealed outside.

"See ya, Reno."

"Bye." He barely glanced at me before looking back to the TV screen. Again, I had the feeling of it being the last time I saw Reno. I hadn't told him anything; I couldn't get him involved. He still had a chance in life. My only hope for the future was that there would be an open job in a petrol station somewhere.

The car horn sounded several successive times, bringing me out of my thoughts. I repositioned the rucksack and exited the house.

The night was dark and the stars clear overhead. The wind brought about a chill to the streets, making me glad for my thick hoodie. I jogged over to the van, noting the graffiti along the sides. A coiling snake was baring its fangs while a hawk swooped down to sink its claws into the snake. Flames encircled the two battling animals.

_How appropriate,_ I thought dryly.

I got into the front seat next to Marluxia who stomped on the gas as soon as I slammed the door shut behind me. I hastened to put on my seatbelt; Marluxia wasn't the most….responsible driver.

"Sorry I was bit late. Rikku wouldn't shut up about taking care of her brother's van. I swear she gives more death threats than it's healthy to."

I was glad everyone liked Rikku because without her I would still be completely lost. Zexion had his little spats with her over the illegal hobby of computer hacking but we knew he'd never turn her in. It was obvious that he was impressed by her skills with computers, regardless of the law.

"Is everyone already over at Demyx's house?"

"Yup, they should be double checking we've got everything but I bet they're slacking off on his PS2," Marluxia informed me. I nodded in agreement. I mean, I know that's what I would be doing.

Thanks to Marluxia's crazy driving which somehow didn't end in my death, we arrived at Demyx's house in ten minutes. We had chosen his house because his parents were away on holiday for a few days, giving us time to camp there and for him to clean up the house afterwards.

We opened the front door and could instantly hear video game sounds coming from Demyx's room. Marluxia and I sent grins at each other and crept upstairs, going to catch them red-handed.

I could hear Rikku laughing and virtual cars crashing. I guessed they were playing _Cell Damage._

Marluxia opened the door and stepped into Demyx's bedroom, startling all the occupants in there. I stepped in beside him and gazed down at Rikku, Demyx and Zexion, all looking guilty and avoiding eye contact.

"I thought you were supposed to be checking everything was ready?" Marluxia asked, raising an eyebrow at them.

"Umm, Demyx wanted to take a break."

"From?"

"Eating crisps and chocolate," Rikku admitted.

I turned to Zexion who was letting his blue hair hide most of his face to avoid our glares.

"Zexion, I thought we could trust you to be in charge and keep them in line."

"Oh, Zexy was in charge of the bets," Demyx supplied, probably thinking he was being helpful but actually just making it worse.

"I just bet that Demyx could never beat Rikku at _Cell Damage _and he tried to prove me wrong. Thus, our current situation," Zexion explained, trying to make it sound innocent.

I glanced at my watch, seeing it was nearly seven thirty. I felt agitated and had too much pent up energy, energy that I needed to focus on getting Roxas out of that place.

"Ok, you guys have had your fun, now we've gotta focus though. Dem and Zex can set up where we'll all sleep, the rest of us will load up the van and check we have everything we need," I declared with new found authority and marched out the room with Marly and Rikku at my heels.

It looked like everything we needed had been put into an unorganized pile in the lounge, waiting for someone to sort it out. First, we checked everything was there. We had probably gone a little over the top in what we actually needed and were only taking some things out of fear of some possible scenarios but hey, better safe than sorry.

We had some alcohol – not for us, for our flammable substance to get the fire going – courteously provided by yours truly.

About ten lighters

A baseball bat each

A cheap mask each to help protect are lungs at least a little from the smoke of the fire

A blanket and cushion (for Roxas)

A lock pick in case the door was locked

Several water balloons which was Demyx's crazy idea that we could 'stun the enemy' with them. We only had them to please him. Plus, you never know, they could come in handy.

We put everything in the back of the van, positioning it so there was enough room for us all to fit and for Roxas to sit comfortably in there. The water balloons were placed in a bucket after an incredulous stare from Rikku.

"We're actually taking water balloons?"

"Only to humour Demyx," I told her. "They could be useful…," I added after her glare and walked away before she exploded at me.

By eight thirty, everything was ready. Zexion had set up the spare room in Demyx's house which would be for Roxas. I thought it would be best if he got his own room in case he was worried by the number of people that would be here. Demyx had set up his room and the lounge with sleeping bags for the rest of us to fall into if – no _when_ – we returned.

It was decided we should wear black to hide ourselves so we all got changed into black jeans and hoodies.

We went over the plan several more times and probably drank our weight in caffeine while we waited until it was time to go. As the night went on, everyone got more nervous and quiet. Zexion brought up the idea of it being a huge trap to put an end to us so we couldn't put an end to them. I hadn't considered that and didn't like the way it sounded. It was a risk we now had to take though.

Besides, we had all put too much into this operation to chicken out now. So in relative silence we drank coffee and coca-cola while we waited for eleven thirty.

When the alarm on my phone went off, signalling it was time to leave. We got up and locked up the house. Marluxia got into the driving seat and I sat in the front. The others piled into the back of the van with all the equipment. It could hardly be called equipment really, more like junk but it had to do.

The drive to the Lab would take twenty minutes to half an hour we estimated. Rikku had managed to get a map off the internet that showed the area and actually acknowledged there was a building there. During the drive, the radio played quietly and I instructed everyone to put their phones on vibrate so our presence wouldn't be alerted but we could still realise if someone contacted us.

I stared out the window, trying to see the scenery past the inky darkness of the night. The stars still shone overhead. I was reminded of a physics lesson I had actually paid attention to, about how the light from the stars we saw was actually thousands of years old and it had taken that much time for the light to reach us. Some stars we saw weren't even there anymore. It was like looking into the past of another world.

"Axel, we're nearly there," Zexion said from the back of the van, clearly anxious.

"Right. We should gear up."

Everyone, except Marluxia who was still driving, gathered what they needed for the upcoming mission. Demyx, Rikku and Zexion each had two lighters, a bottle of alcohol, a baseball bat for self defence, a mask, a water balloon and each had their mobile phones. Marluxia had all of those but would most likely not use them because he was staying in the van, keeping it ready to go at a moments notice.

I had two lighters, the lock pick, a mask, a baseball bat and a water balloon. I was the only one going inside the building. The others would douse it with alcohol and wait until I called them on their mobile, the signal it was all good to start up the fire. If things went bad, they would get out and stay out.

Marluixia pulled up a little way from the building and cut the engine. We all peered out the window, trying to see the Lab in the darkness. I could make out the shape of the building but I couldn't tell anything above that. I could see the shape of a door a little way ahead and decided I would go over there first.

I turned back to the others.

"You know what to do. And thanks," I said.

"Axel ,wait!" Demyx whisper-shouted as I made to get out. I looked back at him.

"You forgot to take your water balloon."

Damn, I hoped he wouldn't notice. I smiled and took the red balloon he offered, precariously holding the soaking, wobbling object in my left hand.

I got out first and left the door just-to, not wanting to make noise with shutting it. The others got out the sliding door of the back of the van and split off. I tip-toped across the site, pulling the black hood of my hoodie over my head and fitting the mask so it hung around my neck while I slowly made my way to the door.

I carefully pushed down on the door handle, bracing myself for it to be locked or for it to set off an alarm. The handle yielded to my strength and I pushed the door open and quietly shut it.

I took in my surroundings. The darkness obscured most of my vision but I could see that there was a corridor ahead. The floors were tiled so I had to tread carefully to avoid making too much noise. My heart thundered in my chest and I struggled not to clench my hand too tightly around the water balloon. Why the hell hadn't I chucked it away when Demyx wasn't looking?

Oh well, it was here now. I took a breath and began my slow pace towards Roxas.

**Phew, he's in!**

**[1] What I mean is when you have any item (in this case a pen) and the person holding it is the only one allowed to speak. It's usually done in Primary Schools and for small, misbehaving children, hence why Marluxia feels patronised.**

**Sorry if this was a bit boring but I am working hard to get this finished now. It's probably a bit rushed and badly written but I'm afraid I don't have a lot of time to be editing my work and like I said, I want to finish this. **

**Anyway, I will work on the next chapter and there may be one or two more after that. Oh and I did say in a PM I might do a sequel but I honestly don't think that will be happening so I'm very sorry. When I wrote that I was in one of those moods where it seems anything is possible. **

**Oh yeah, Happy Halloween! I know it's a bit late. At last I have the excuse to watch The Nightmare Before Christmas!**

**Please leave a review, you guys are amazing.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Cipher. **


	15. Chapter 15

**So the last chapter, in all honesty, wasn't great and hopefully things will be a tad better, if not a lot better, in this chapter. I will not rush or add A/Ns in the middle of the text unless I am putting in numbers for the index referencing. **

**Oh and some swearing in this chapter, there is, (Why am I talking like Yoda?) so watch out. The rating will not be changed – I was exposed to all swear words at a young age (the kids at Primary School destroyed my innocence!) so obviously my perception of swearing might be off to others. **

**Thank you to all my marvellous reviewers: LadyKittania, Twisted-Virus, SisterOfScarletDevil, CoconutMigration and sakurasapprentice7 - and to all my favouriters and alerters. Also thanks to Dr. Mich and Just-in-4-da-fan for being great friends **

**Let's do this shizzle!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. **

**Xigbar POV**

I hate this feeling. Loath it. Abhor it.

What this feeling was I could not say. It didn't have a name to me; it was too terrible for words. If anything, it seemed more like a jumble of feelings – dread, despair, anxiety, fear, hope, desperation – all melded together to make a horrific concoction. It's like a three year-old that mixes up a variety of foods, all foods so different in taste and colour that all that can be made is a muddy mush.

This mush of emotions was what rested inside me as I nervously watched the screen on my phone, focusing entirely on the time. Every few seconds I pressed a random button to get the screen to light up again. This waiting, it was going to kill me.

I rocked back and forth on my unmade bed, trying to relieve the stress but it bundled up inside me and coiled into a knot so tight I could not unwind it. The thumping questions would not rest, making me consider every possible route this little endeavour could take. Most I thought about were the more grim outcomes that involved my death. Some were just plain bizarre: we could all end up being held hostage by a bunch of foreigners who were angry at us for not giving them directions to the nearest McMoogles **[1]**.

That thought was definitely a signal I needed to calm the hell down. None of this had been thought through on my part. Everything I would do, and had done, was done. I had kept the door to Roxas' cell unlocked (but didn't let him know so he didn't go walkabout), the entrance unlocked and had given Axel the right directions to Roxas' cell. That was all I intended to do and I hoped all that Axel intended to do was to get Roxas and get out.

There had been no intricate planning on my part; purely a spontaneous act that could loosely be called a plan.

_11:47_

Jeez, it had been 11:47 forever! I thought time had gone slowly at that school but this was sheer agony! I prayed over and over to the God that I half-hoped was there that he would, just for this once, allow something to go right. The thing was if he was there, I would have to receive judgement one day.

It was odd how most religions would base what happened after death on the quality of your goodness in life. Even ancient Gods, like the Egyptians, would weigh the heart against the Feather of Truth or something to see whether you had been a good boy or girl. But what right did all these Gods have to pass down their judgement? Some of us are just fucked in the head and can't grasp the tiny fragments of light that are left to race across the world, nigh impossible to grab with our beastly hands and claws.

If the God's judgement is that all evil-doers must spend eternity in Hell or whatever brutal Realm the religion comes with, is their judgement valid? Eternity we would have to realise our sins, eternity to be begging for forgiveness; we did not know of our crimes and their tolls on others in this world. The empathy was dead within us. An eternity in sorrow.

Yup, God can seem like a bad parent. _Do not hit your brother! Go to your room and spend the rest of your life there! That one wrong is enough to place the endless pain on you!_

Huh, my mind comes up with weird shit.

11.54 

Kills time though.

I stiffened when I heard the sound of a vehicle in the distance. Oh hell, was it them? Why were they coming so close? Did they not realise that cars make noise!

The low hum of the engine, just discernible for my ears, died away. I waited, expecting the imbeciles, if it was them, to slam shut their doors but no sound reached me. Not complete idiots after all.

I got off my bed, still dressed in my black coat, t-shirt and trousers and carefully moved over to the window. I saw a shock of crimson hair on a black figure walking towards the building before he pulled his hood over his head. I saw a few other figures disperse and move around the building.

I went and opened the door to my room. I had told myself that I would stay out of the way, just let Axel come and go without a peep from me but now it came to it, I couldn't let them go without seeing them. Besides, I could be like a lookout for them.

I began the all too familiar journey out of my assigned room and down to Roxas' cell. I hoped he hadn't escaped through the unlocked door and gone off by himself. Not only will it look bad on me, but Roxas would most likely get into more trouble.

Okay, just relax Xig, I told myself. Keep a distance between them and only intervene if necessary.

Hell, why was I trying to lie to myself? Of course I was going to show myself. I still owed Axel an apology, after all.

**Axel POV**

_Shit, bugger, balls, bloody, god damn, frigging-_

What the hell was I doing! I didn't know karate or swordsmanship or judo or any thing! I didn't have the moves! What in the name of God was I going to do if I got caught?

Oh Jesus, these guys would have guns and shit and what the bloody hell did I have? A friggin' water balloon which I still hadn't let go of for some reason. I was begging myself to turn around and get out. Call the police, the bomb squad, pest control, anyone! Just lave it to someone else, you don't belong in this sort of thing.

And what about the others? Were they being tortured as I walked, killed or arrested for trespassing? No, I told them to go if they got into trouble. Things would be fine, I told them to leave the second things looked bad.

But would they? Each of their faces flashed in my mind, their supportive smiles and unconvincing looks that they would do as I told them.

Stupid, stupid Axel! Why did you let them come along if it was so obvious they wouldn't comply?

I paused in my mental tirade to face the decision of left or right. I recalled the directions Xigbar had given me.

_Two lefts, one right and another left. _

Left it is.

I slipped down the black hallways, wishing I had brought a torch or something. I occurred to me I could use one of the lighters but I didn't like the idea of lighting up a fire while I was still in the alcohol–soaked building. I persevered with walking in complete darkness, basking in the little light the few windows offered.

Beneath the hoodie I shivered, uncertain whether it was from the chill creeping into my bones or the supernatural part that told me something was wrong. I firmly gripped the handle of the baseball bat, hoping I wouldn't have to use it. I honestly don't know why we didn't think of bringing a smaller, more effective weapon like a knife. Oh yeah, we did, but Zexion said we shouldn't because of knife crime. Sometimes I wanted to wring his neck with that overgrown fringe of his. **[2]**

I kept my left hand fairly loose so I didn't squish the water balloon on me. If I didn't use it, I was _so_ throwing it at Demyx.

I swerved another left down the hallway, not realizing my pace was increasing as I walked, getting louder and louder. I was too caught up in my thoughts; well more accurately titled the gibberish that went round my head.

I hoped to god the others were alright and that Roxas was still alright. Would he be mad at me for not coming sooner? Was he still alive? Yes, he was, he had to be. I wouldn't be able to live with myself with the knowledge I hadn't rescued him in time.

I turned right down the next hallway, not even paying attention to the shreds of light that seeped through the miniscule windows as I unintentionally raced down the hallways, nearly running with my anxiety.

I'm sure a small part of me had been imploring me to slow down, that my footsteps were making horrible slamming sounds on the hard tiled floor as I walked carelessly through the building. I couldn't hear the voice over my worry and kept on down the hallway, taking one last left.

Chances were I was walking to my doom. Oh God, would I be presented with the sight of Roxas' dead body, with Xigbar standing over him in his black coat. 'Fell for it,' he would say, his grin mutilating the scar on his face as he pulled the trigger of the gun he was holding, pointed straight at my head.

No, no, no! It couldn't happen!

I pressed forward blindly, unable to see no more than a metre in front of me due to the darkness.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw the unmistakeable outline of two figures up ahead.

**Xigbar POV**

I stood in front of the glass walls to Roxas' cell. He regarded me calmly through the darkness, probably thinking I had come to pester him with more questions. Still, it was nice to have someone not glaring at me for once.

I couldn't help but wonder why Axel wasn't here yet. True, I'd walked a tad faster than usual and my room was closer to the cell than the entrance to the building was but, seriously, was he trying to waste time?

The idiot had probably gotten lost, got his lefts and rights muddled up, the twat. What's more, he brought his friends along. Did he think this was a party? It was supposed to be a get-in-get-the-hell-back-out thing we were running.

My shoes squeaked as I stepped away from the cell to lean against the wall. I couldn't help but wonder what his friends had been doing, what they were doing. They might just be there for a distraction or back up but I couldn't shake the feeling that something else was going on.

A series of quiet thumps detached me from my pondering. What was that? I glanced back at Roxas but he hadn't moved and seemed to also hear the noise, cocking his head to the side as he listened. I mirrored the movement, trying to discern what it was. The thumping got faster, louder and closer.

I panicked, thinking of who it could be. Surely it wasn't Axel, no, he had enough sense to know that he shouldn't be making any loud noises. The thumping was the sound of someone running, running towards us.

Arhhh, what was he doing?

I tensed when I heard a set of slower footsteps, steadily coming to stand beside me. I tensed all over and my eyes slid to my left, looking at who had come to stand beside me.

**Roxas POV**

The scarred man was back. What was his name? Xig….Xiglar? Xigfar? Xiggar?

'Xig' something. Come on! Think! You have to remember! You heard the scary blonde man, Vexen, mention his name. Xig….Xigar….Xig…Xigbar!

Of course, he was Xigbar, the eye-patched man that had been so cruel before but now was so kind. I didn't linger on his sudden change in behaviour to how I remembered him before. All that mattered was that he had changed.

In fact, during the daylight hours of today, he had been most odd. When he came into my cell to bring me food he had not locked the door behind him. He had tried to appear that he did, making a fuss with the keys and jangling them about but he never turned the lock. There was usually a definite click, signalling my ongoing captivity but today there was none.

I feared that the click was melded into my screen of noise, that I no longer paid attention because I was so used to it. I hadn't taken the opportunity to escape; I would only get so far until I was caught again. I only hoped Axel would come for me soon. I spent every moment longing to see Axel, to hear his voice. I missed him dreadfully.

Telling these people I was sorry had done nothing to persuade them to let me out. I had actually only spoken to Xigbar and once told the blonde woman that I was sorry. She had burst out laughing and pranced away, returning with the man with dreadlocks. I couldn't remember either of their names, partly because I didn't see a lot of either of them.

I had refused to speak to anyone other than Xigbar after that. They all came to stare at me, demanding that I talk again. The way they looked at me with crazed hunger and eagerness did not bode well with me. I felt as if I would be giving away a terrible secret if I spoke again. The blonde woman had scowled at me ever since, upset that I had not spoken again, most likely.

For now I merely watched Xigbar, not glaring or snarling, merely impassive. I was curious why he was not asking questions like he usually would during the night. He actually appeared distracted.

He leaned against the wall with worry etching hard into his face. This was certainly strange; the door was left unlocked and now Xigbar was here, acting out of character. Things got all the more strange when I heard quick tapping sounds.

I listened, recognising the sound as someone running. The noise got closer and louder. Xigbar had heard it too, he was listening intently, so intently that he didn't notice the figure creeping up beside him.

**Xigbar POV**

The wolfish yellow eyes glared at me through the darkness, almost fluorescent in their luminosity. His bright blue hair was only just discernible but the 'X' shaped that I knew rested between his eyes was hidden in the night. Saïx. Damn it.

Neither of us spoke, waiting for the other to begin. A test of patience.

"Whatcha up to?" I failed that test. He regarded me calmly, sparing a glance at Roxas who was watching with an intelligent gaze.

"I could have asked you the same thing. What possible motive could you have for coming down here at this hour?" he asked.

What should I say? I could still hear the distant footsteps and I was all the more convinced of it being Axel. I searched Saïx's face, unsure whether he could hear it too. No, don't use that as the excuse for being here; don't alert him to it.

So what do I tell him? The truth? Psh. Like that would make things any better. Yeah, better to lie. Like always.

"I thought I'd forgotten to lock the door to the cell but turns out I did," I tried to say nonchalantly but it probably came out strained and uncertain.

Buggar, the cell door was unlocked. Of all the things I could have said, why that? He might check and then we'll all be doomed!

He smirked at me and said,

"Incompetent as always."

Oh. Well that turned out better than expected. I sneaked a look at Roxas who was watching Saïx as if his life depended on it. His eyes were alert and rounded into two huge orbs, almost as if in surprise.

I cursed inwardly as the sound of footsteps grew louder and closer. If this carried on Saïx would hear it and God knows what would then happen.

He seemed oddly relaxed, I thought, as I looked back at him. Something else as well….yes, he looked a little too pleased with himself. His body language was at ease but I could clearly see the gun he had in the pocket of his black coat. Shit, where was _my_ gun? Back in my room. Great.

"Is there anything else you might be forgetting to lock?"

Oh crap, he knows about the front door. Wait, why didn't he lock it then? I remained silent, watching him gloat.

"Because I saw you didn't lock the front door tonight. And I'm sure you can hear someone running around right now."

Yup, he knew. No point hiding anything now.

"So why didn't you lock it? Or are you too stupid to think of that?" I asked, rejoicing in being able to insult the man I hated so much.

"Hmph, quite the opposite. You are a traitor and therefore a threat to this organization. By simply locking the door after you I won't be able to eliminate you and whoever you decided to let in."

So that was his plan. Oh God, I'd put us all in danger!

The footsteps got louder, closer and came to an abrupt stop. I could see a shadowy figure at the end of the hall.

Saïx grinned at me before drawing his gun and whirling around to point it at who I feared to be Axel.

**Oh, I'm so evil! This is what power feels like! Muhahahaha!**

**Chapter out before Christmas, as promised. Was it better than the last? Please leave feedback ** **and notify if there are any plot holes.**

**[1] McMoogles – McDonalds. I just love using Moogles in all the brands! **

**[2] Don't get me wrong, I adore Zexion. Axel was just in a bad mood when he said that. Thumbs up for Zexy's awesome hair!**

**Okie doke, because the power high has diminished a little now, I might be extra nice and try to get the next chapter out before New Year. Don't be surprised if that doesn't happen though; who knows how much Christmas homework I'm gonna get?**

**So Merry Christmas, a little early, but it's now or never. Everyone got their tree up yet? Guess what's on top of mine? It's not an angel or a star. Take a guess and maybe, as now I'm feeling guilty about the cliff hanger, I will throw in a prize like a request for a story or one-shot if there is a correct answer. We'll decide when we get there.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Cipher. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Nearly Christmas! Wheeeeeee!**

**Ah-hem, I've had far too much chocolate (like always) and just couldn't wait to get writing again! Just-in-4-da-fan is with me in the IT room seeing how hyper I am!**

**Unfortunately no one got the answer to what's on top of the Christmas tree. That's partly my fault though, because I didn't narrow it down and it is reeeeeally weird. So, here are some clues:**

**-It's not Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy related (unfortunately)**

**- It's definitely not Christmas-y (so not a star or angel)**

**-It is an animal (not a live one, of course)**

**Okay, let's see if anyone can get it now (if you guys are still interested) as you are welcome to take a second guess (apart from who knows – sorry!) **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and took a guess – Twited-Virus, , SisterOfScarletDevil, sakurasapprentice7, LadyKittania and CoconutMigration and all you favouriters and alerters. And thank you so much Just-in-4-da-fan for the beautiful fanart – I have it pinned up on my wall **

**Right, I'll try and write this well and like a sane person.**

**Disclaimer: (say it with me now) I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy.**

**Roxas POV**

In a flurry of swirling black, Saïx, the blue haired man, spun away from Xigbar and pointed a gun at something – or someone – at the other end of the hall. He smiled maliciously and eagerly, a frightening sight.

Who or what was he aiming at? That sound earlier, the tapping, it had stopped now.

_Urgh, something wasn't right_!

I don't know what happened in that moment, but I was suddenly out of the cell and looking down the hallway, straight at Saïx, the gun aiming high for a kill-shot. This wasn't my body, it wasn't me! Fear engulfed my chest, squeezing it tight. I couldn't look away, I couldn't move.

_Oh God, I was going to die! He's gonna shoot, he's gonna shoot….no…no, no, no, NO! _

"NO!"

**Axel POV**

One of the figures spun towards me and pointed something. In the darkness, I didn't quite register what it most likely was at first. I stood perfectly still when it came to me: a gun.

Time slowed and I stood for eternity, gazing at the mask of death. Was it Xigbar? An ambush set up by him? The traitor. I hoped he would enjoy it in Hell because if there wasn't one, it would be made just for him!

This was it.

Oh God, I was going to die! He's gonna shoot, he's gonna shoot! Please no, no, I can't, no! ROXAS!

Like a bolt of lightning, something shot out from the left and collided with the figure holding the gun. It appeared to be a hulking mass, totally out of proportion; it looked like it had a hunched back. It screamed, knocking the black figure to the ground. The gun fired and I let out a gasp. My hand was suddenly soaking wet. No pain though. I briefly looked down and saw the remnants of the water balloon over my hands.

I hadn't been hit.

The other figure retreated back and seemed to disappear into the blackness altogether. My muscles were locked into place, my brain was experiencing technical difficulties and it was all I could do to keep breathing.

The two figures scuffled on the ground, one of them hissing like an enraged cat. Nnnng, what was I thinking! The seemingly bigger figure **[1]** was Roxas!

Before I could make a move to help, I heard a sharp wail and the figure pushed Roxas harshly against the wall. The gun had been knocked to the floor and now the other person bent to retrieve it. I could see Roxas struggling to get up but remained slumped against the darkened wall.

The figure pointed the weapon at Roxas' outline, the shape hunched a little as if injured.

Oh Gods, he was going to kill Roxas!

**Roxas POV**

There was a sickening moment of dizziness as the blue-haired man slammed my head on the unforgiving tiled ground. Little white lights splayed before me in the momentary blur. I felt my body crash against something just as hard and I lay still, the spasms of my limbs further bruising themselves against the hard floor.

_Move! _I commanded my near-broken body but all rational thought fled when the deadly weapon was back in his hands and pointed at my head. I tried to glance at who or what had been in the same position as me moments before but I couldn't see past the thick, foggy blackness. I looked back at the victorious face of the blue haired man and faintly wondered where Xigbar had gone. 

I could almost feel the movements the man standing above me made, the tension in his hand as he went to squeeze the trigger. The excitement of killing he could hardly control made his hand shake and his movements jerky.

I scrunched my eyes shut, ready for the impact.

Here it goes.

A screech of agony erupted.

**Xigbar POV**

That son of a bitch!

Without a moment's pause, I propelled my trembling body forward and grabbed the gun with both hands, wrenching it out of that bastard's grasp. I drove the hilt of the gun into his face, relishing his scream.

With skilful ease, I aimed the gun at his head and fired. The forced knocked me a little, or maybe it was the ugly sight of his 'X' shaped scar exploding and letting forth the blood and matter. He was silent as he fell, his yellow eyes frozen in shock.

I looked away, sick to my stomach at the sight. The gun slipped from my hand and clattered on the floor. I knelt down on the floor, not bothering to move away from the spreading lake of blood as I was already covered in it.

And not just his….

**Axel POV**

I watched, awe-struck, as the other figure – the one that had disappeared only moments before - returned and in a swift set of actions, killed the other person. It took a moment to regain my senses and think of Roxas. I slowly walked over to where he was still slumped, a little dazed and pretty much out of it. It was only the thought of Roxas which kept me tied to the world.

I lowered myself next to him, dropping the baseball bat on the floor. His face became clearer in the closer presence. His wings were limp behind him, almost looking lifeless. I tenderly reached out to touch his angelic face, now spattered with blood and gaunt looking.

He allowed the touch, leaning into it a little.

I heard him sigh and my name escape his lips in the same breath. I smiled and whispered his name back, going to hold his hand. It was shaking a little but I held on firmly, never wanting to let go. In that moment, all I wanted to do was sit quietly with him, just holding onto him. It killed me that I couldn't even pause all this madness just to take a break with him.

I remembered the other figure and violently turned around, seeking out this person. Although he had saved both mine and Roxas' life I couldn't let go of the possibility of it being an enemy. My eyes had adjusted a little more to the dark so I easily spotted him – or her – crouched on the ground, the dead man's blood, black in the night, soaking their boots and clothes.

They were breathing heavily, as if worn out. I stretched out my arm, lightly touching the person on the shoulder, all thoughts of them being an enemy forgotten.

"You okay?" I asked, genuinely concerned for this mysterious person. They let out a raspy laugh, knocking my hand back, but not in a violent way.

"Heh…if there was a light on, you would feel so stupid for asking that question."

"Xigbar?" Was it him?

"Yeah, who'd d'ya think it was?"

"I thought you would betray us!" I blurted out, unable to stop it from escaping. I had no room for guilt though; I just couldn't believe he'd really saved us!

"Thanks, that's real charming."

"You can't blame me for thinking that."

"Hah…guess not." He paused before adding, "I'm sorry, y'know?"

"Yeah. But I guess you saving our lives means I should forgive you."

"Yup, sure does."

I grinned to myself, only just realising how much I'd missed talking to him, as a friend. I turned to look back at Roxas who was now standing in a rigid pose, as if bracing for an attack.

"Axel," Xigbar said, "Get outta here. The other guys must have heard the gunshots and will be snooping about. And let me tell ya, some are just as friendly as Saïx down there."

I remembered Demyx and the others, swamping the building in flammable alcohol. I couldn't just leave Xig to roast in the burning building.

"You get out with us. The building's going to be set on fire as soon as Roxas and I are out. You-"

"No."

_What? _

"Uh, Xig, you'll burn to death-"

"I think I'll bleed to death before I get even close to an exit."

"You're injured?"

"Uh-huh."

I sat back in disbelief. No….this wasn't right. Despairingly, I looked back at Roxas again. Through the darkness I could discern his bright blue eyes looking sadly back at me. He softly shook his head, already hearing the question on my lips.

_Can you heal him?_

_I can't…._

"God damn it!" I near yelled, bruising my fist on the punch to the floor. I saw Roxas flinch out of the corner of my eye, something I regretted being the cause of. I just about refrained from sobbing, pushing emotion away to try and think clearly.

Roxas knelt down beside me, the tips of his soft wings gently brushing my back.

"There may be a way to save him but…." He trailed off, his soft voice unsure and afraid.

"Go on," I encouraged him, keeping an ear open on Xigbar's breathing, praying it would not come to a stop. Roxas looked deep in concentration, delving right into every scruple of knowledge he had.

"Xigbar might be able to….get medicine and….get better, if he left this world and came to my world."

**Roxas POV**

I could sense Xigbar was in immense pain before he'd said he was injured. My mind was so scrambled that all I could feel pulsing through my body was the animal instinct to kill the wounded. It wasn't right, not at all. If I could just think straight!

My hands would not soften from the rigid claws they insisted on being. It took everything not to give in to the insane instinctual thoughts and listen to Axel and Xigbar.

He was hurt because of me and my stupidity! Axel was now in danger because of me! I concentrated on removing the whirling mass of signals and buzzing from my mind. I tuned back in to the conversation.

"You get out with us." Axel speaking, "The building's going to be set on fire as soon as Roxas and I are out. You-"

"No."

"Uh, Xig, you'll burn to death-"

"I think I'll bleed to death before I get even close to an exit."

"You're injured?"

"Uh-huh."

Axel looked to me, hope and fear etched into his fine features. I could see the inevitable question on his tongue: could I somehow erase Xigbar's injury? The answer, no matter how much I wished it not to be, was simply 'no'. There was no hidden power within me that could heal wounds, regardless of the severity of it. Any advanced immunity or healing I had could not be shared with others.

It was just the way it was.

I watched Axel's face fall, the little spark of hope extinguished by my uselessness.

"God damn it!" he yelled and I flinched, the loud noise too much.

I felt the onslaught of signals jamming into me again. I hated this! I wanted to go home, where there were no disrupting wavelengths, where….

_Where…there was….medicine._

_Yes, it was coming back to me. _

Images from my world soared through my mind, pictures of the more advanced medical facilities. For a second everything became clear, about my world and this world. I knew, just somehow knew, that the technology in my world was advanced in the medical field, immensely more advanced than this world's.

I couldn't explain it, but I knew.

I hurriedly tried to voice this, pushing away the interfering signals. Ugh, why couldn't just think straight?

When I finally got the words out, both men looked apprehensive.

"How would I get there?" Xigbar asked, his voice raspy and strained with the effort. His eye was halfway shut, like he was about to fall asleep.

_About to die. _

I tried to think but I honestly didn't have any idea. I didn't even know how I got to this world, let alone how to leave it. I didn't remember any transportation or transformation; I was just here. Tears started to flood my vision. I was so useless!

"I don't know…" I told him. Xigbar looked down at his bleeding stomach, trying to hide his disappointment but it was clearly evident. Axel looked on the verge of tears too and like me was trying to prevent it.

Footsteps could now be heard, pounding above and around us. The commotion had been too noisy; the others were searching the building. We had little time to do anything. And it still all felt like it was my fault.

**Sorry it has to end there. I know this chapter is very unrealistic but it's the best I have for now. If people don't like it I'll gladly rewrite this one. It's short and shockingly bad and I'll readily admit it.**

**[1] He just looks bigger because all Axel can see is the profile of his wings.**

**When Roxas says he is looking at Sa****ï****x from a different perspective in the first bit, it's just meant to be him linking to what Axel is seeing and feeling. Yeah, I don't get it either.**

**I hate this chapter but hopefully it makes a decent enough Christmas present – review? **

**And remember to take a guess to my riddle! (Well it's not really a riddle but it sounds cooler that way XD) I'm considering a prize being deciding on the ending – I've got a couple of scenarios in mind and the winner might get to pick the one I publish (I tend not to do alternate endings in another chapter so it'll only be one that gets published). I dunno though, like I said, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. **

**I hope everyone has a lovely Christmas if they celebrate it and a happy holidays if they don't. And also a happy new year – and don't worry about 2012! The Mayan calendar had to end at some point, right? Besides, it's more like a new beginning! **

**Thanks for reading,**

**Cipher. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Nnneh…so many things going on…physics revision classes…A level options….exams…revision….homework…revision**

**I can't take any more god damn revision!**

**Eh-hem, as you can see, I am a bit overloaded at the moment and having mental breakdowns every five minutes. **

**Right, let's get down to business! I'm afraid the riddle of the Christmas tree is still unanswered! As Christmas is long gone and I need to develop an ending for this now, I will end the competition. You guys did really well and thank you so much for taking a shot at it. The correct answer waaaassss…..**

***drumroll***

_**A monkey!**_

**That's right, we had a monkey plushie at the top of the tree! It was actually the PG tips monkey from the adverts – I'll put the picture as my profile avatar thing for a month or so and then it goes back to the dragon – yay!**

**So thank you to everyone who reviewed and took a guess: Twisted-Virus, nin4 (I'm really glad you're enjoying it), secretofflameviii8, dragonsong (hmm, I'm afraid I don't know the answer to your riddle but it definitely is an intriguing one!) LadyKittania, CoconutMigration and SisterOfScarletDevil and to all the favouriters and alerters out there.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy.**

**Demyx POV**

"What was the signal again?"

"_Axel would either text, phone or come running out of the building screaming at us. That's when we know to set the place alight."_

"Riiight….so, what's the signal if we need to leave?"

"_Demyx, I thought it was pretty clear that we were not going to abandon Axel, no matter what happened."_

"I guess…" I paused, uncertain about the whole situation. This just all seemed so unreal and way bigger than any of us. Before it had been exciting, coming up with rescue plans and gathering equipment for it. Now, it was all ridiculous.

"_Demyx,"_ Zexions voice buzzing out of the phone brought be back to earth, "_If that's all we'd better hang up in case Axel tries to contact one of us."_

"No, wait!" I cried out fearfully.

"_What? And keep your voice down!"_ Zexion shout-whispered. I paused again, wondering how to phrase the conflict of emotions surging like a tidal wave within me. I supposed it was mostly fear but also resentment and bitterness and….sadness. Lately there had been this 'deep fear' - as I had come to call it - that would spring upon me, nestling round the pit of my gut and filling every cell of my body with despair. Sometimes I just felt afraid and other times just plain sad. And whenever that happened I couldn't quench it, I could only wait for the terrible feeling to disappear. **[1]**

It was unpleasant and I was afraid of it happening again. It made me feel sick.

"I'm just…" I trailed off, thinking it all over. What was really getting to me was that I never felt like part of the group. I was 'the idiot' which was fine with me before but now, after growing up a little, it didn't seem right. I was changing, becoming interested in school subjects like music tech. and photography but found I had no idea what I wanted to do after school.

And what made it worse was that everyone around me knew what they wanted. Marluxia wanted to become a teacher **[2], **Rikku wanted to have a career involving lots of I.T. and Zexion wanted to study law to become a barrister. Axel probably had some secret plan and then there was just me: clueless, brainless and spineless Demyx.

I wanted to be smart and accomplish something. I looked at Zexion as my role-model; he was always so together and determined. Sure, he could be a bore sometimes but he was really making something of himself.

"_Just what?"_ Zexion prompted softly.

"I just don't belong here," I said in a small voice, already wishing I had kept my mouth shut.

"_What are you talking about? You are still at your post, right?"_

"Yes, I'm still at my post. What I mean is, I don't belong with all you guys. I feel so out of place amongst all of you." This probably was not the right time to be baring my soul but I had to get it off my chest before it smothered me. "We can't pull this off, and Axel's in the freaky building all on his own and-"

"_Dem, cool it."_ I felt wounded by the snappy reply; it always hurt when someone was like that. I heard Zexion sigh and say, _"Sorry, I shouldn't have said it like that. Everyone will feel like they don't belong at some point; I do all the time. I know we're always insulting you but it's all in good nature. Truth is, you're like the person who keeps us all bound together because of how you are. Without you, our friendship as a group would be dull. I promise, even if the other guys feel differently, that's how I feel. So don't sweat it."_

I smiled, half from what Zexion had said and half from hearing him say a colloquial phrase at the end. I could almost sense Zexion smiling on the other end of the phone.

"_Let's just get this all over with. I'm gonna hang up now; your credit must be dropping low from this call."_

The call ended and I set my phone back to the home screen. I looked fondly at the picture of taken only a couple of days before, featuring all five of us.

**Axel POV**

This wasn't how it was supposed to happen! Xigbar wasn't supposed to get shot, let alone die! Chaos whirled around me; Xigbar bleeding in front of me, Roxas starting to lightly cry, footsteps hammering above an around us and the huge responsibility of it all crushing me. I wanted to scream, shake Roxas and yell at him to think of a way to save Xigbar. I was desperate. Xigbar was starting to look limp, his hand barely staunching the blood. I yanked off my hoodie, ignoring the stinging bite of cold at my now bare arms and pressed it to the bleeding wound on his stomach. I pressed it down firmly and put his hand on top of it, hoping he had enough strength to press it down.

Roxas was holding his head and shaking it from side to side, tears flowing silently down his pale cheeks.

"I can't….I can't think!" he sobbed and cried harder. I moved closer to him and wrapped my arms around him, holding his quivering frame against mine. He buried himself into me and clenched his tiny fists around my t-shirt. It felt like a lifetime but must have been less than five seconds before reason came to me.

"We have to get out of here. The least we can do is to get Xig to a hospital." I helped Roxas stand up, admiring the way his ashy wings spread from his back. I picked up Xigbar and nearly dropped him but Roxas moved forward and took some of the weight, so I was carrying his shoulders and Roxas had his legs.

Between us we awkwardly manoeuvred Xigbar back through the halls, hoping we were going the right way. Let's just say my lefts and rights were not built-in instinct.**[3]**

I looked away from Xig's face, his pain-tightened features too much to bear. I tossed my head to look behind me as I walked backwards through the hallways, glancing at Roxas opposite me and risking a glance at Xigbar a couple more times.

_Just keep moving, just keep moving…_

"Almost there," I told them, not sure if it was a complete lie. I honestly had no clue whether we were closer or farther away from the exit. I had to give them hope though; Xigbar's eyes were fluttering and Roxas' slight form wasn't strong enough to hold Xigbar for much longer.

I was running on adrenaline, unbothered by the juddering pain in my tired arms and legs. I looked backwards and saw a few yards of straight path and then a right turn. A pain in the side of my neck forced me to look back around, not wanting to put any extra strain of my body. We walked a few more steps before Roxas abruptly stopped.

Xigbar let out a strangled moan as he was pulled a bit as I kept walking, unaware Roxas had stopped. I quickly moved back (well forward because I had been walking backwards) to stop the pain he was in. I looked questioningly at Roxas. He was looking over my shoulder at something and he definitely looked spooked.

I looked back over my shoulder to see a man swathed in black. He was tall, imposing and his tan face held a sickening smile. He had silver hair scraped back from his face, keeping his eerie, orange eyes clear. I watched his eyes flick to each of us, his expression set into that hideous grin.

I could see a slight lump in the pocket at his hip which was no doubt a weapon. I stood completely still, like an animal that's spied a predator in the distance. My mind was, literally, blank with a capital 'B'. No alarm bells, no distant plan of action, no fight or flight contemplation. Nothing.

Xigbar bared his teeth whether from pain or a feral growl at the man, who knew? His head was turned in an awkward angle to look past me at the man. I could feel his body tremble slightly.

"Xemnas," Xigbar's voice was raspy but firm and somehow full of dignity. "Just let us through. If you leave us alone we won't bother you again." The man – Xemnas – said nothing. Xig prompted, "C'mon, man, have a heart."

Xemnas grinned a little wider and slowly shook his head from side to side in a slow, almost mocking way.

"Xigbar, it insults me to think that you could so easily escape from me along with something that belongs to me." His voice was deep and he spoke slowly, carefully pronouncing each word. "And your foolishness has once again gone past the bounds that I thought possible. You would choose a schoolboy for an accomplice?" He chuckled, a low, rhythmic sound that contained no real humour.

I narrowed my eyes at the name 'schoolboy'. Sure it was true but it made me sound like a ten year-old! In a quick succession of movement, he whipped a gun out of his pocket and stepped forward for better aim. It was pointed straight at me. Wonderful.

"Put down Xigbar and put your hands in the air. Any sudden movement earns you a bullet in your skull. Same goes for you, creature," he said, glancing towards Roxas and then back to me. I'd left the baseball bat back at Roxas' cell and had no other weapons. I had no choice but to gently lower Xig to the ground. Roxas did the same with his legs and then copied me, putting his hands in the air.

So we stood there. Roxas and I stood opposite each other, staring deeply into the other's eyes. Xigbar lay bleeding on the night-darkened floor between us while Xemnas stood behind be with his gun trained at my head. I couldn't look anywhere but Roxas because in that moment, I really thought I was going to die.

It made sense; there was no point in letting me live after seeing everything these guys had been doing. Even though they had no idea how deeply involved I was in all this, I could guess Xemnas would not take a chance on my ignorance. A strange sort of sixth sense told me the gun was still pointed at me. That was the proof I needed that I was going to die. And I wanted to spend my final moments with my vision filled with nothing but the sight of beautiful Roxas.

I could see him quivering and glancing back at Xemnas. I desperately wanted to comfort him, hold him in my final moments but I was locked to the spot. Xig's laboured breathing was the only sound that filled the corridor, besides the thumping footsteps above us.

I heard Xemnas walk slowly up behind me. I tensed and bit my lip, sucking in a deep breath, making the final one count. I was shoved aside and I stumbled, fearfully looking up into the angry orange glow of Xemnas' eyes. They were not focused on me, they looked only at the dying Xigbar.

"At last I shall be rid of the thorn that's been jammed in my side for a very long time," Xemnas said in his low rumbling voice. Xigbar gritted his teeth and stared rebelliously at Xemnas. The heat of the moment pushed in all around me, squeezing my very soul. I realised how powerless I was. What was I thinking, trying to rescue Roxas? I wasn't special, I wasn't any different from anyone else, at least not different enough to not still be human.

I could feel it, the precise moment when Xigbar would be put to rest forever.

**I did the whole thing with Demyx because I've really treated him like a five-year-old throughout this fic and thought it would be nice to see him grow up a bit. It's a stage I'm at now with life choices so I guess I'm just channelling my anxiety through him – thanks Dem! **

**[1] I don't know what this is, it's just something that sometimes happens to me when I think of something particularly distressing and sometimes it just crops up. There's just a moment where you feel alone and pitiful and uncontrollably sad all at the same time. And then it's gone, just like that. Does anyone else get this? Or do I belong in a mental home?**

**[2] Yeah, I know what you're thinking: 'We're all doomed.'**

**[3] I still make the 'L' with my left hand to remember. **

**Who's excited for KH3d? I haven't got a 3DS and don't plan to get one but I'm still really excited! **

**Okay, so I've got the next chapter written and will have it ready to update soon (this means whenever the guilt of not updating starts to eat me). **

**I've just eaten loads of pancakes (English style ones because it's one of three things I can actually cook decently, the other two being a store-bought pizza and a packet of noodles – my culinary skills suck) so I'm happy **

**Please leave a review – although I have the next chapter written I won't update unless I get at least a little feedback from someone. I wanna know what all you guys think!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Cipher.**


	18. Chapter 18

***Sigh* For all of half term I was on my own; sister was on holiday, parents working. It sounds nice having the house to yourself but the first few hours in, I was lonely. I tells ya, I was this close *pinches fingers together* to making fruit friends! (People who watch Miranda will understand this)**

**Still, I did have some free time on my hands so I learnt the dance moves to '5, 6, 7, 8' and 'Saturday Night' and 'Danjo'. Ah, the productive usage of spare time. **

**Anyways, that's over and I'm back to school. Hmmm, not lonely anymore but being worked like a slave….tough call, tough call….I'll just go for a slanted face :/**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed: vildtiger, SisterOfScarletDevil, LadyKittania and CoconutMigration and to the favouriters and alerters.**

**Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. Plot's mine though yippee!**

_~ Can two worlds exist..._

_...together…_

…_do you dare cross the bridge…_

…_forever?~_

**[1]**

**Roxas POV**

Xemnas….the man….no, the monster…the monster who ordered the others to do all the terrible things they did. He was the root, he was the source of all my pain and all their wrong-doings. And here he was, about to commit more wrong by shooting Xigbar, the second man from this place to show me true compassion. Axel stood to my left and a little in front of me, looking on helplessly; similar to how I looked right now.

What could I do? I remembered nothing about how I arrived here, no matter how hard I tried. Maybe there was no way back and I was stuck here. I would never see those people I remembered again. I missed them but…I would miss Axel more if I were separated from him forever. If I was going to stay in this world, then I had as much obligation to care for it as everyone else who lived here.

Everyone has a duty to do what they can. There is always a choice, even if it's between doing nothing and death. I wasn't powerless, I could make a difference!

I lunged forward and extended my hand towards Xigbar's. I grasped it and he held on firmly back. A brilliant white light engulfed Xigbar, coming from some sort of power reserve in me. I felt it leave me and him take it.

The glowing light got too bright and I shut my eyes, shielding them. I felt the power flowing out of me cease and the light that almost penetrated through my eyelids fade. Carefully, I opened my eyes to see Axel and Xemnas with their hands covering their eyes. On the floor was a darkening pool of blood. Xigbar had disappeared.

**Axel POV**

I tentatively opened my eyes after having to close them from the strange light that had suddenly come from Roxas. I gasped when I saw Roxas still lunged forward but no Xigbar in sight. A stricken moan came from Xemnas who was cowering on the ground, covering his face and letting out strangled growls. The way he was grappling at his closed eyes told me he was in huge pain.

I looked back at Roxas and saw him frozen on the spot, as if he were unsure of what he had just done. Although I was frantic about what had just happened and where Xig had gone, I couldn't help but notice a nice opportunity for us to leave.

Darting forward, I latched onto Roxas' thin little wrist and hauled him along as I sprinted through the corridors to find the exit. Luckily, it was closer than I expected and we were soon hit by a torrent of frigid air. I remembered the others, waiting for some sort of signal to set the place on fire.

No time to start texting and making calls, I screamed some animalistic sound and then a,

"Do it now! Burn it down!"

Almost immediately, flames erupted all over the building and the others race towards us. All together, we ran to the awaiting van and awkwardly clambered in, all trying to get in at once. It was probably comical from another angle.

"Everyone in?" Marluxia asked from the front, doing a quick head count himself when no one answered. He sped off, leaving the burning building behind us and, hopefully, every bad thing that had ever happened to Roxas.

_~T__**h**_is **W**_o_r**l**_d~_

"Guys, quit staring."

To no avail, everyone kept their attention on Roxas who was sitting awkwardly in the corner of the van with me huddled up beside him. My arms felt like ice from my lack of layers. I rubbed them with my equally cold hands, thinking about my hoodie still with Xigbar…wherever he was.

Roxas and I had not spoken since he conjured up the mysterious white light that transported Xigbar away. It was something I felt we needed to discuss alone first, before telling the others about this alternate world Roxas came from. Right now, we were both in too much shock to be able to talk properly, not to mention my friends wouldn't give us privacy to have our own little conversation now.

Besides, they wanted information about what happened and about Roxas.

"So, can you fly?" Marluxia called down from the front, glancing in the mirror at Roxas. He whispered a barely audible 'No' in reply. The ride continued like this, with Roxas quietly answering the couple of questions that came his way.

We arrived back at Demyx's house and tiredly sloped out of the van. I kept a protective arm around Roxas the whole way, looking nervously about the silent neighbourhood. Images of blazing fires, people pointing guns and thick blood played behind my eyelids, making me fidgety.

Everyone was glad that we had already set up the beds and collapsed into them as soon as they managed to drag themselves over to them. Well, everyone except Zexion who went to brush his teeth, Mr Oral Hygiene.

I helped Roxas up the stairs and into the spare room we had set up for him. He gave a small sigh as he crawled under the pile of blankets and snuggled into them. I was supposed to go to my own makeshift bed but found, firstly, that I was too fatigued to stay awake much longer and secondly that I wanted nothing more than to sleep beside Roxas.

My knees must have bruised when I collapsed onto the floor from the exhaustion. I lay down beside Roxas who moved a fluffy blanket over my still freezing arms. I wrapped in around myself and smiled when I felt the soft tip of one of Roxas' wings touch my arm.

The blissful slumber awaited.

~**T**_h_is **W**_o__**r**_**l**d~

I crept down the hallway, not wanting to disturb anyone still asleep. Horrible thoughts that I had been creeping down other, darker, more sinister hallways only hours ago infested my mind. I knew it would take a couple of days before I felt fully sound again.

The steady tick of a clock could be heard from the kitchen, the very place orange juice waited for me. It was still dark outside, of course it would be at five o'clock in the morning. Even though I had only gotten about four hours of sleep, I felt very well rested. I made a beeline for the grey fridge in the corner and pulled out the orange juice carton.

I turned to move to the glasses cabinet and went rigid when I saw someone there. Memories flashed of a person with stony, amber eyes and silver hair. I panicked, jumping to the worst conclusions possible, as my brain tended to do.

Relief flooded through my pent up agitation when I finally realised it was just Rikku. She was still in the black gear from the night before and was holding a mug of coffee. Her blonde hair was out of its usual clip and hung free around her shoulders.

"You alright?" she asked when I had to turn around and support myself on the kitchen counter. Even though there was no danger, it still felt like it had been too close.

"Just, you know, kind of jumpy from everything that happened," I told her, pulling a small glass out of the cabinet and clumsily pouring orange juice into it. The zingy substance soothed my dry mouth and throat.

"Speaking of which, what exactly _did _happen while you were in there? You must have taken at least fifteen minutes, probably more," Rikku asked, her green eyes meeting mine. I looked down at my empty glass, wondering where to begin…_if _to begin. I didn't feel like I was ready to talk about it, not until I'd talked to Roxas.

So I told her I'd wait until everyone else was awake and tell them all at once, not wanting to have to repeat myself. I trailed back upstairs to the spare room to see Roxas still curled up under the blankets. His wings made it look like two people were under there but it was just him. I gingerly lay down beside him and dozed off again.

It couldn't have been for long because it was still dark when I felt someone shaking me awake. Again, I leapt to the dreadful conclusion that Xemnas was here, about to strangle me. Luckily, I recognised it was Roxas before I lashed out. I had a moment of déjà vu when the same sense of uncanny relief came over me again.

Roxas' crystal blue eyes were wide and very much awake. He must have seen that he initially scared me and looked apologetic and a little embarrassed.

I smiled to reassure him.

"What do we do now?" he asked. That was the question I had been running away from all this time: what now? I needed time to think things through; I still wasn't ready to talk.

I said,

"We'll figure that out in a bit. First we should clean up and eat." I helped Roxas stand and led him into the bathroom so he could take shower. He probably would have preferred a bath but Demyx's house only had a shower. I switched it on for him and left him to it, telling him to shout if he needed me.

Rikku was still in the kitchen when I went down to grab some toast. She had her laptop with her and was glued to the screen. I took the toast upstairs and sat back down in the spare room. For the next ten minutes I silently chewed on the toast and ran through everything that had happened and, more importantly, what to do now.

_It's not right to make Roxas hide out in some run-down building for the rest of his life but I can't just take him out in public. There isn't any place in this world where we could be together. _

_This one solution keeps coming back to me but it's the one I don't want to happen. We would have to go our separate ways….but, I couldn't stand him being gone!_

I looked up to see Roxas standing in the door way, back in his white rags but looking a lot cleaner. I went into Demyx's room, not bothering to be quiet as I raided his drawers and found something Roxas could wear. I was about to hand the bundle of clothes to him but then remembered the black top I picked out would have to be modified for his wings.

"Hold on," I muttered and dashed downstairs into the kitchen, going to the drawer with the scissors. I felt bad about ruining Demyx's top but it had to be done. I'd never seen him wear it anyway. I then gave the clothes to Roxas and redirected him into the bathroom to change. He came out a couple of minutes later dressed in blue jeans far too long for him and the black top with sleeves that dangled past his hands.

I left him in the bedroom and went to get him some toast as well. Rikku was still in the kitchen and still oblivious to all but her computer.

Roxas ate the toast, taking small, slow bites. I mulled over our options, wondering what I could say to him. However, when he finished eating, he spoke first.

"I think…I think I sent Xigbar to my world….or at least I hope that's what I did."

"No way…Xigbar's in another world?" I said, sort of more to myself but Roxas nodded anyway. "Will he be alright there?" I asked him.

"I'm sure he's fine. The people of my world will look after him."

We sat silently for a moment before the inevitable question once again rose from his lips:

"What now?"

I looked sadly at him and told him the only thing I could think of.

"We would have to go our separate ways. It's-"

Roxas burst into tears, cutting me off. He clung onto me, his hands digging into my arms. If it was anyone else I would have pulled away but I let him stay like that, kind of unsure what else to do.

He tilted his tear stained face to look at me and cried,

"I don't want to go without you! I'd rather stay here, with these strange signals that mess up my mind than be separated from you!" He held on even tighter and buried his face into me. I felt tears pinch at the corners of my own eyes. I blinked, trying to hold them back and be strong but they fell silently anyway. After that, I just let them come.

I'm not sure how long we stayed like that but it was a strange moment. I was full of sadness and despair but it somehow felt good to cry and let go. It seemed so stupid that whenever before now I wanted to cry I would hold back.

_Roxas has brought out the gentler side of me _was the wayward thought that passed me.

Eventually both of our crying subsided. He looked at me expectantly, hoping I had thought of something else but there was nothing. I ran my hand through his spiky blonde hair, feeling like I had let him down.

"Besides," he added in a cracked voice, "I'm not even sure I know how to get myself back."

I didn't know if he was fooling himself, thinking maybe he didn't know just so he could stay with me. I couldn't let him stay here and let him get into more trouble though; it would be selfish and irresponsible.

I sniffed and told him I was going to take my own shower now. I didn't say that I needed some more time on my own to think about things. I wasn't quite right after what happened last night. The warm water was welcoming and I could imagine it physically washing away my troubles. Of course it only washed away the grime but it helped to calm me down.

When I was done and had changed into the spare clothes I had brought with me, Roxas and I went downstairs to see everyone up and awake. I couldn't get over how cute it was when Roxas tried to hide himself behind me whenever anyone looked directly at him.

It turned out everyone was ready to hear the details of the previous night. We sat in a circle on the floor in the living room, legs crossed Indian-style. For an hour I described everything that had happened; I told them about last night and everything else I had missed out, like Roxas being from another world entirely. By the end, everyone looked sort of inspired although edgy as well.

"So, does anyone know if anyone's discovered that a building has been burnt down?" Marluxia asked anxiously.

"I sound like a freak when I say this, but 'luckily'," Rikku said, moving her fingers in quote marks with 'luckily', "a lot of riots broke out last night so lots of buildings were burned down. I looked around on the internet and most websites don't even know about that particular place even being there. Those that do are just assuming someone burnt it down because of the riots. They're not even going to investigate who did it; there are bigger fish to fry."

Riots were not something to be happy about but at that moment I couldn't have been gladder for them. We wouldn't have any authorities on our tails, at least for now.

"What now?" Demyx asked, unintentionally speaking the same words Roxas had. I told them exactly what I was thinking and that Roxas and I going our separate ways was the absolute last resort. I also mentioned the fact that we weren't sure if Roxas could even get himself back there.

Zexion was deep in thought and voiced another alternative.

"Well if Roxas didn't have wings he could stay here and not be chased around by freaks. Does anyone get my drift?"

Oh, he did _not_ just suggest we remove Roxas' wings!

All at once everyone exploded at him and Zexion shrunk in on himself, making him smaller than he already was.

"Shut up!" Demyx screeched and moved protectively beside Zexion. Everyone went quiet and stared at Demyx. "He was only trying to help and he's the only one that's thought of something alternative!"

Now this was a sight to behold: Demyx standing up for someone else. Normally he would just meekly sit there. I noticed Zexion smile at Demyx who returned a true, genuine smile.

Roxas was fondly watching them but still positioning himself behind me for protection. I saw Rikku looking at me, catching my attention.

"Axel, have you considered that you could possibly go with Roxas to his world?"

I sat there, dumbstruck. It hadn't occurred to me as a possibility. But…

"Wouldn't that just be reversing our roles? I'll stand out and attract danger because I don't have wings."

"Actually," Roxas said shyly, "some people from my world don't have wings at all, just like the people from this world."

Now _that_ was information I could work with! But still…

"What if I go and can't come back? I couldn't leave you all behind and Reno knows nothing about any of this! He'd think I was kidnapped and being tortured or something; it would tear him apart for the rest of his life."

"We could always tell him something else, like you were going away for a holiday and then you were going to stay in that place and so on," Marluxia supplied. I wasn't convinced.

"Still, it wouldn't be right to trick him like that. And he'd think I was being an arsehole because I would never see or talk to him again. There's just something about it that's not….not right."

I hated to have to be like this but it couldn't right to leave everyone behind for the sake of my own happiness. Things had seemed like they were going so well but now a myriad of problems were before us again.

**[1] Courtesy of Just-in-4-da-fan who created this poem to go with an absolutely beautiful piece of artwork for This World. It should be up as my profile pic now so go take a look – it's brilliant!**

**I hate this chapter soooo much. Please don't hate me….review?**

**This could either end very tragically or kind of happily. I still can't decide…..I like powerful tragic endings but I want a happy ending…. **

**Yeah, I've said this a million times now but now is when it is relevant:**

**-My exams are fast approaching**

**- I suck at maths, science and music**

**-I want to take history, English, RE and Sociology for A level**

**-I still haven't revised much**

**So, as I'm sure you've gathered, I will have exams soon, I need to do ridiculous amounts of revision for at least science and maths and even more for the subjects I want to take for A level to ensure my grade meets the entry grade. **

**Annnnd I have no time to be updating Fanfiction. So don't be surprised if there's no update until July or August. Keep yourselves entertained with KH, the Mortal Instruments, Fullmetal Alchemist, Death Note, Eragon (the books are amazing! Dragons ftw), Black Butler and most importantly, write FanFic to keep me entertained on a sneaky revision break ;) **

**Thank you everyone and wish me luck if I don't update before my exams in May/June. If I do update before then, wish me more luck because I need it!**

**Thanks for reading and good luck to everyone else who has their exams approaching,**

**Cipher.**

**P.S.: Happy Easter! I know this is stupidly early but now's the only time I'll get to say it to everyone.**


	19. Chapter 19

***Gasp* An update? Are you sure? Positive?**

**Yes, I have at long last decided to update my dreadful excuse for a story. I would like to thank Just-in-4-da-fan who supplied me with the idea for the ending of this fic (seriously guys, planning, no matter how tedious, is important). **

**Thanks to all my lovely reviewers: Starowner, Twisted-Virus, SisterOfScarletDevil, LadyKittania, bitterbeauty813, Enflamed Keybearer and to all the favouriters and alerters. **

**I have taken about three nights to write this chapter because writing relieves stress and I have been VERY stressed. After this I must focus on exams. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy**

**Xigbar POV**

I don't what the hell that kid did but it sure was something.

The white void stretched around me, sometimes crushing into me, sometimes far in the distance. It was strange, to say the least.

I was dressed in my usual black attire, feeling like I was sticking out against all this white. On that matter, why was I the only one here? I was pretty sure I had died and this was my afterlife. Sure it wasn't Heaven (if it was there would be an endless supply of alcohol waiting for me) or Hell; I concluded this was some sort of limbo.

Yeah, an in-between place. For the wanderers, or maybe just for me. Or maybe this was Hell and this was my punishment; to be alone for all eternity. I was pretty open-minded about the afterlife and what it could entail. I had woken up from dreams of death before, lying in bed convinced I was dead, wondering if I could really be certain I was alive.

This wasn't like that though.

_I was dead._

And here I was.

Here.

There.

Where was _here_?

"Here is where you must be."

I jumped and turned around.

Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw. It brought tears to my eyes. I let them pour down my face, as unstoppable as waterfalls, as I looked into the faces of my Mother and Father.

They were exactly as I remembered them, looking happy and healthy. It was so good to see them like this. Since that night, my most recent memories of my parents had been of their bloody corpses, staring with wide, woeful eyes, not seeing a thing as the life in them withered away.

Now here they were, looking better than ever and smiling at me like I had done nothing wrong, like I hadn't practically ruined the lives of Axel and Roxas and countless others. Like I wasn't a criminal that deserved to die thousand times over and still not be redeemed.

More tears slipped down my face as I thought about this, about what they would think of me if they knew of the atrocities I'd committed, all for the sake of saving my own sorry skin. I should have worried more about the moral of my soul. After all that was the eternal part, the part that really mattered.

"We know, son, we know of what ails you. But you atoned for your crimes. You truly felt sorry, did you not?" my father spoke to me in the same gentle voice he always had. It was the sweetest sound. I was not startled by the fact he seemed to have just read my mind. It felt right, somehow.

"Yes, this _is_ right. You must only stay here a little while longer then you may move on. Help out your friends one last time," my mother's lulling voice told me. They both stood, my parents, holding hands and smiling.

"Where is this place?" I asked them. I couldn't quite believe I was actually talking with my parents again.

"The after-world. You will understand it. It is where our souls travel. Your soul will take the bodily shape of your human self, when you were most loved."

I reached up to my right eye, only to feel that a patch still covered the area. When had I been loved since Xemnas had forced me into his messed-up little group? No one had loved me.

My mother smiled.

"Two people did love you. You know who they were."

In my mind I glimpsed an image of Axel and Roxas. So, they must have forgiven me after all? The thought elated me. I felt like I could wait in this place a little longer to help them again.

My parents gave an approving nod.

"Allow him to return to where he belongs. Everything will be fine."

"And remember, we're both so proud of you," my Dad said, and then vanished.

"We'll see you soon," my Mother said and then, like Dad, disappeared. It was just me and the white abyss again.

Their words enlightened me. I knew, somewhere deep in my heart, what exactly was to be done. It was not something I could bring to the surface of my mind and analyse; I just knew. And I would wait until that time, and then everything would be right.

**Axel POV**

"Axel."

The soft voice woke me up. Blearily I opened my eyes, squinting into the light darkness, the way morning looked just before the sun came up. Roxas was sitting up in the bed we were sharing on the floor of Demyx's spare room. He looked a little worried, making me sit up fully.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" I asked him, running my hand through his soft golden hair. He leaned into it and smiled, a warm, genuine smile.

"Everything's fine. In fact, everything is….right."

I was about to ask him what he meant but he stood up, stretching out his grey, ashy wings. He was wearing borrowed clothes from Demyx that hung loose on his tiny frame, the sleeves of the navy blue shirt dangled past his fingertips and the slacks were rolled several times at the cuff. He looked adorable, really.

His blue gaze turned down to me. "Come with me." He held out his hand, after hitching up the sleeve of his jumper. I took it and he helped me up. Together we crept out the room and through the house, heading towards the front door. I was following him, unsure where he was leading me. But I trusted him fully.

Yesterday we had all pretty much spent the day recovering, wondering what to do. We had all known that we only had until evening today when Demyx's parents would return and we would have to clear out. We had also known that if a solution was not found by then, we would be back to square one, finding some outcast building for Roxas to hide in because none of our homes were safe enough for him, not with the other people we all had living with us.

I wouldn't let Roxas be treated like that again, like some stray dog no one could find a home for. He was a person, the most wonderful person and he deserved paradise.

We both slipped out the front door, soundless, silent. The air outside was cold, stabbing through my thin pyjama top and trousers but I knew there were worse torments. The sky outside was a light turquoise, signalling the soon arriving sun.

I followed Roxas as he walked briskly up the grassy slope opposite Demyx's house. I noticed both of us were barefoot but neither of us cared. The emerald streaks of grass were damp under my feet, refreshingly cool.

Roxas reached the top of the hill and moved steadily down, stopping when he was half way down the slope and sinking to sit in the grass. I sat next to him and together we watched the sky. I barely noticed the water from the ground sinking into my clothes. Placing my arm around Roxas' shoulder, I waited for him to speak. He rested against me.

After some while, or maybe only a few minutes, he spoke.

"I think…." He paused, scrunching up his face. He had told me yesterday that when he did this he was fighting to think clearly, against all the signals corrupting his mind. I rubbed his arm and waited. He started again.

"I think I'm going to leave soon." I blanched. What did he mean? Did he hate me?

"I can feel home, calling to me." He was staring at the sky, almost dreamily. I grabbed his hands and he turned to face me.

"No, Roxas, you can't leave me. You don't know how much you changed my world. Before I was only looking out for me, I thought no one else mattered but now I realise that other people do matter. You made me realise it paid to care about others and I care about you more than anything, Roxas." The words flew from my mouth, unstoppable and uncontrollable.

"Roxas, I love you. Before I found you, I was crazy and stupid and heartless. But I really feel like I've grown up because of you. You brought out the best in me and made my world wonderful. Please don't leave, please, please don't!"

I wasn't sure when I had started to cry but my face was steadily getting wetter, my tears splashing to the grass, dribbling down the green blades and being claimed by the mud. I wasn't sure when Roxas had started to cry either but when I looked at him now, tears dripped from his beautiful eyes. He gripped my hands back, holding on as if holding on for life.

"I have to go and I don't think I'll have a choice when the time comes. I don't think I ever had a choice. Maybe it was destiny that sent me here, and it will be destiny that sends me back. I have no control in this," he explained. His words made sense in the strangest way, they felt _right_.

"I think I always knew…deep down…we would never be together if you were from another world. I couldn't let you suffer here for my own selfish desires. Part of me wants you to go home, to your world, so you can be free of this pain, but I hate that part of me. I still want you here with me," I told him, burying my face into his shoulder, crying into him.

He did the same to my shoulder and we both felt comfort in each other's pain, knowing we would both miss the other with all our being. Just like the day before, we cried out all we had. Somehow, we ended up lying down on the hill, side by side, watching the sky lighten, the glow of the sun ever closer.

Although it had not been spoken, I knew Roxas would leave when the sun came up. It was that indescribable feeling, knowing something but it was too far out of reach to bring to the centre of your attention. It would brush against your consciousness, telling you that you something was going to happen.

Just like now I knew in less than a few mintues I would be alone. I couldn't focus on that right now though. Roxas had slipped his hand into mine and the sun was now peeking over the horizon. The highest points of the sky were still dark but around the sun the sky was pale blue.

I had never been much of a morning person but watching the sun rise like this, this was something I would wake up every morning to see.

Suddenly I turned to Roxas. He looked peaceful and a little sad. He looked at me questioningly as I hovered over him.

"It's all too soon," I whispered, the dawning thought of Roxas being gone giving way to utter despair. I loved him and I barely knew him. I had barely been able to talk to him, or spend any real time with him. And yet I felt he was the only one there could ever be for me.

Destiny, before I met Roxas, had seemed like a faraway fairy tale. Now it seemed the core presence of this world, all worlds. It was the master behind the madness, carefully mapping out each of our lives.

Destiny was cruel if this was what was planned for me. I couldn't lose Roxas before I had really begun to know him. I stared down at him now, trying to memorise every single feature of his angelic face.

"I know," he whispered back, squeezing my hands "but for some reason it has to be now. But I _will _see you again. Never forget I love you and I will be waiting for you."

Those three words, _I love you, _imprinted themselves upon my heart, giving me a flare of pure happiness, drowning the despair. Knowing that he loved me, although out of reach, was something that made things better.

I leaned down, my heart fluttering like a tiny bird inside my chest, and pressed my lips to Roxas'. Together we kissed as the sun rose, casting light down on us, like a spotlight, feeling as if the world was ours.

I drew away from the kiss and looked straight into his blue, jewel-like eyes. "Never forget that I love you too."

We stood up, limbs acting on impulse, feeling this _destiny, this fate_, move us, making what was _right_ happen.

I hugged Roxas close to me one last time and felt him press a soft object into my hand as I pulled away. He smiled, the brightest smile, and I looked down to see one of his grey feathers resting in my right hand.

I looked back up to smile back at him, only to see him radiating out a white light, the same that had surrounded Xigbar before his death, and disappear.

~ **T**h_i_**s **_**W**_o_r_**l**_**d **_~

I walked mechanically back to Demyx's house, finding myself a few minutes later in the bed in the spare room. I felt drained, empty and tired. I must have fallen asleep because soon someone was shaking me awake.

It was Rikku, looking worried. I instantly woke up and asked her what was wrong.

"It's Roxas, he's _gone,"_ she sobbed. I looked to where Roxas had slept beside me and nearly had a heart attack, seeing his side of the bed empty. Next to me rested one of his soft grey feathers, looking awfully small in all the unoccupied space.

In a heated rush everything came back to me. I looked back at Rikku. She stopped sobbing at seeing my calm, sad gaze.

"Yeah," I said.

**Roxas POV**

Everything was clear. No more signals in this white expanse. I could _think. _It was like being trapped underwater, unable to breathe and suddenly rising to the surface, gulping in huge gasps of air, feeling your body come alive again.

The world I had left behind was like a shrouded dream, my memories fuzzy. But one person remained clear throughout.

Axel.

His vibrant red hair, emerald eyes and elegant face were all beautifully crisp against the haze of my other memories. I still could not say what force had driven me into that world, whether it was something I had done or something some other power had forced on me.

All I knew was that it was over, at least for now, and it was time to return home. Someone cleared their throat behind me.

I spun around and was met with the sight of Xigbar. He looked relaxed, perfectly at ease. There was something different about how I remembered him; now he looked peaceful, less tense. His black coat was clear amongst all the white.

"You ready to go, kiddo?" he asked, a small smile playing on the edge of his lips.

I nodded and started to walk. I honestly had no idea how I knew what I was doing. I just knew this was the way home. Xigbar fell into step beside me.

In the space of a blink, I moved from the white void to the familiarity of my family living room. Nothing had changed; the light brown sofas were still facing each other, placed near the fire place. There was no fire going and cool air wafted through the room.

Xigbar stood next to me, looking curiously around the room. I had other things on my mind though. I ran out the room and charged up the stairs, hoping they would still be here. It didn't occur to me to call out; I just ran, not thinking about anything except them.

I pushed open the door to the master bedroom and was met with three shell-shocked faces. My family and Leon were all sitting cross-legged on the double bed and it looked as if Sora had been crying. Cloud's near-white wings were partially wrapped around himself, as if hugging himself.

"Hi," I said, not being able to think of anything else to say.

Then I was tackled to the floor by the three of them, all at once, being hugged and cried over.

They were all speaking at the same time, voices mingling together.

"Oh, Roxas, I was so worried-"

"I can't believe it! I can't-"

"Are you okay? You're not injured are you? How-"

I just listened to the babble, hugging them back, unable to stop the wrenching sense of loss in my stomach twisting painfully round and round. I knew that was a pain I would have to wait out. I would wait for Axel, and then things would be truly _right._

**Xigbar POV**

"So, you think this is the after-world?"

"I'm pretty sure."

The spiky brown haired kid sat back in the armchair, looking worn out and a little disbelieving. The other two, Cloud and…Lion, was it? Lion, Leo, Leon, whatever his name was. They wore the same expression. Roxas just looked spaced out, as if he were only half listening. The kid was probably thinking about Axel.

Over the past three hours, everyone had sat in the living room and had a nice, long talk. I had filled them in on what had happened to Roxas. At one point I think Cloud, the older scary blonde version of Roxas, would have throttled me when I told them the dreadful role I played in hurting Roxas. If Roxas hadn't jumped to my defence I would probably be long dead by now.

After all that had calmed down they told me all about the workings of this world. They said people weren't born, they appeared. Most people were immortal in this realm as well or at least lived a very long time. Although uncertain if they shared the same blood, spiky-brown-haired-kid, Cloud and Roxas all claimed to be brothers, saying that they just felt a brotherly sense of love towards each other as soon as they first met. So they were family.

It seemed as if none of them truly understood their world, just accepted the flow of it, content not to know. It was their explanation of a scientist's theory of this world – one they apparently didn't think much of – that finally allowed me to think sense.

This place was definitely an after-world. I had died and this was where the soul went. It made sense. We couldn't see our souls, just like we couldn't see vibrational wavelengths that distributed our radio signals and whatnot. Roxas had also said he felt strange vibrations, going to the other world, that corrupted his thought process.

It was because he didn't belong there; he was part of a different frequency and other frequencies were freely interfering with his mind. That scientist talked about different vibrations and different worlds.

A place where people appeared, often fixed in a form where they couldn't change, a form that physically remembered being loved, had to be some sort of afterlife. Apparently people who appeared had no memories of any previous life. That would be why no one remembered anyone from their past life. I conveyed this information to the others but they seemed a bit put out by it. It was a lot to take in.

"Well," Cloud said, putting his hands on his knees, giving his words a sense of finality, "It's no good to linger on subjects like that. What matters is that Roxas is back and things are ok." He turned his piercing blue gaze on me. It didn't look like he was going to warm up to me any time soon. "Now, what are we going to do with you?"

Roxas snapped to attention, giving Cloud an anxious look.

"He can stay with us," he suggested in a small voice.

Cloud looked pointedly at my ragged scar and missing eye, clearly thinking he didn't want someone that looked like – and pretty much was – a criminal taking residence in his home.

"I appreciate the offer kiddo but, if I'm right about this place, there are some people I would like to track down. Make amends with, you know," I tried to say nonchalantly but there was no fooling Cloud. He read me like a book: _I want to apologise to the people whose lives I ruined and the people I killed on Xemnas' bidding._

"Yeah, you better get on that," he said and marched out the room. Leon dropped me a sympathetic look at followed after him. Spikey haired kid said, "Thanks for bringing Roxas back," and pranced out the room.

It was just me and Roxas.

"You're always welcome here," he said. "I owe you at least that much."

"Nah, kid. I think I'm more in debt to you for not kicking my arse for all the turmoil I caused you." He just smiled. I suddenly had a thought. "Roxas, do you remember anything from before this world? A past life?" He shook his head.

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Anyway, I'll be off now before your brother decides to literally throw me out the house."

I paused at the door and looked back him. He looked kind of broken, as if a vital part of him were missing.

"Roxas," I said and he looked up, surprised. I grinned at him. "You'll see Axel soon, you know."

"I know," he said mysteriously, looking like he really did know. Also looking like he knew Axel would come here and still remember him. I smirked to myself. Of course Axel would remember him.

Those two were meant to be together. Destiny had made sure it happened; crossing the borders of the worlds to make sure those two would meet and fall in love.

And destiny always gets what it wants.

**Only one more chapter to go now!**

**I hate this chapter, lots of bits are not right to me. Some of it is meant to be mysterious and strange. Other parts I have no excuse for. And I know I said I hate other chapters but my hate for this one makes the others seem like dear old friends.**

**Review? *puppy eyes***

**Just had a thought: If you like this story concept you should read 'Skellig' by David Almond. It's about someone who finds a man with wings, so a little like this story. It's a really good read and I recommend it. **

**Sorry for the terrible kiss scene between Axel and Roxas; I've never kissed anyone so I can't go into detailed description with it. And I don't want to guess around with it too much or copy someone else's description. **

**I'm sorry for the god-awful explanation of Roxas' world as well. Basically it is the afterlife. People appear there, in the form of what age they were when they were most loved. So if you were most loved when 24 and died at 65, you would appear in that world at the age of 24. When they appear they have no memories of a past life which is why people won't recognise anyone they knew in their previous life. Cloud, Roxas and Sora don't know if they are actually realted but in the after-life, family is just whoever you really care about. Xigbar remembers because he spent time in the white void, the in between land, acting as a temporary bridge between the two worlds, allowing Roxas to cross back. **

**Just PM me or leave a question in review if you have any queries. I won't be mad if you want explanations; I don't even understand some of this myself!**

**Sorry for any plot holes; point 'em out and they will get fixed (hopefully). Wow, long A/N.**

**I would like to thank Just-in-4-da-fan again for the idea and let you know I could not have made this without you :)**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Cipher.**


	20. Chapter 20

**So….this is the final chapter of This World. **

**I feel like I should make a really epic and memorable speech but I'm really drawing a blank here.**

**I didn't really have a message in mind when I started writing This World but I guess it would be this:**

'**Follow your heart because it knows what you feel and follow your head because it knows what is right.'**

**I'll probably put some stupidly long A/N at the end that will have some IMPORTANT NOTICES so everyone can look forward to that XD**

**Some final thanks to Enflamed Keybearer, SisterOfScarletDevil, 3582,** **memwwms,** **bitterbeauty813 and Twisted-Virus for reviewing last chapter, to everyone who has left a review and to all the favouriters and alerters. Without you guys, I would have stopped writing long ago. I would also like to thank Just-in-4-da-fan for being a wonderful friend throughout the life of this story and giving me the idea for the ending. **

**Well, here we go **

**Warning: Some people may find parts of this chapter slightly disturbing. I don't think it's M rated but just to be safe, read with caution and have a teddy near you if you get disturbed easily *clutches own teddy as begins to write* **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. That's right, I still don't own 'em. Quel surprise.**

_**20 years later…**_

I woke from a nightmare-ridden sleep to the blaring ringing of the home phone. My barely functioning hand managed to grasp the phone before it went to voicemail. I put the god damn thing to my ear and grumbled a sleepy and irritated "What?"

For all I knew my Sergeant could be on the other end but at two o'clock in the morning I really couldn't care less. Even if I knew it was the Queen on the other end I wouldn't have responded differently.

Thankfully it wasn't some important official that was trying to get in contact, just a good friend.

"Is that any way to greet the most-awesome-hacker-ever that has been oh so generous to you all these years?" the voice chirped.

"Rikku, you do know that normal people are asleep during the night? Which means you don't friggin' call 'em and wake them up," I half-heartedly chastised, belatedly realising that I had spent many nights myself awake. All part of the job though.

"Oh, come on, Ax. You're acting like an old man! Anyway, I just wanted to make sure that you got all the details for the assignment you're taking on Tuesday? I sent you an email about it all but my computer has been messing around again and I wasn't sure it had sent through."

"Yeah, yeah I got it. I still don't get why you had to call at this hour to check though."

"I had to do it now before I forget to check again. Anyway, I'll speak to you on Tuesday. Nighty-night!" and she hung up. I tried to put the phone back in the charger but it ended up on the floor. Meh, it'll be fine.

I rolled over in bed, trying to get more comfortable, knowing that there was little chance of me falling asleep now. The nightmare, although already fading from memory, still held the prominent fear of eerie orange eyes and angels with ripped off wings. And Rikku had brought up that stupid assignment…

Minutes later, I was in the dingy little kitchen making coffee. If I wasn't going to be asleep I might as well be awake.

The caffeine sent a buzz to my skull, thrumming with the nervous thoughts of Tuesday's mission. I had been worried about it since the briefing, losing sleep and eating less. I rubbed at my eyes, thinking back over the years, how everything had happened after Roxas had left.

I finally started paying attention in school. Enough to pass my exams and attend college. I took a gap year and did some sight-seeing, discovering the world I was a part of. I had especially enjoyed going to St. Lucia, a beautiful island in the Caribbean. The sand, the water, the rainforest, the people were all so charming that I stayed there longer than I intended.

When I returned to Twilight Town, I joined the police. Three years into the job, Rikku joined the force as an elite hacker, paid for her illegal hobby to find information on dangerous criminals.

We were a team for a while. Rikku would look up some hidden away scumbag, find where he was and I would go in and arrest the bastard. We'd also managed to convince the force to let us capture some people that we knew had committed terrible crimes.

For five years, we hunted down the survivors of the fire at the laboratory. Xemnas, Xaldin, Luxord and Larxene were all locked away, the others claimed by the blaze. I felt guilty about causing people to die but I knew, deep down, they deserved it.

After that was over, I felt like I could breathe again. I went back to being a regular police officer, occasionally working with Rikku. Two years ago I was offered a job in the child's protection unit. Hunting down paedophiles**[1]**,saving abused kids…I took the job.

The last two years had been stressful. Every night I would go to bed, worrying over whether little Xion would be safe, if her Mum had really reformed, hoping that nasty pervert was caught before he raped any more kids.

Some nights I had not slept well at all. I ended up thinking about the past a lot as well. I called all my old school friends, seeing how they were getting on. Marluxia was a secondary school teacher, his subject being Biology. He was married to someone as well but her name always eludes me…

Zexion…I felt my heart lurch at the thought of Zexion. He had gone to some top-notch University and was a lawyer now but…he wasn't happy. Him and Demyx had something between them but his parents whisked him away to Hollow Bastion as soon as they discovered their son might be gay in the final weeks of school. They had to get him away from 'the bad influence'.

Zexion was part of a high-class family. Even in this day and age, it was still frowned upon to be homosexual. He was expected to marry a girl of equal or higher class. It was tearing him apart.

I knew it was killing Dem as well. He had a steady job as a sound technician but he wasn't happy either. I still considered him a good friend but with this job, we didn't talk much anymore. He was lonely, almost in tears when I last spoke to him over the phone.

And then there were Rikku's friends I had gotten to know. Yuna, Paine and Tidus. Yuna worked in some area of archaeology, a really smart girl. Paine was doing something similar, travelling out to do major digs. Tidus…

Even more painful were the memories of Tidus. I met him at college, only then realising he had gone to the same school as me and that he was a great guy. Bubbly, funny and had a good heart. He had been engaged to Yuna, absolutely in love with her. Then, a few weeks before the big day, he had died.

It had been a road accident, some idiot driving too fast, putting an end to his dreams of a family and a life with Yuna.

I now looked down at my stained, empty coffee cup. Why was there so much sadness? Why was this world such a rotten, miserable mess? I was glad, in a way, past all the lonely nights and gloomy days, that Roxas was out of this place, hopefully somewhere better.

Sometimes, Rikku and I, or Demyx, Marly or Zexion, would talk of Roxas. It was unspoken but they must have known I missed him dreadfully. I knew I talked to remember, to relive but they talked to console and wonder if it had really happened.

I trudged up to the bathroom and brushed my teeth of the coffee. Stubble coated my jaw and was promptly saved off, making me look less like a homeless person. The angles in my face were sharper and I felt my body was weaker. Instead of muscles my torso now flaunted my visible rib cage.

Everything…it was all too much. I felt…tired. I just wanted to rest. Be free of the constant anxiousness and niggling possibilities that innocent children might gain another bruise because I hadn't done my job properly.

Things.…just weren't right.

_**~ T**_**h**is _W_**o**_r__**l**_d ~

"Xehanort Griffin, a.k.a Joe Megarty," I read aloud, looking at the grainy CCTV image of the man. He had to be in his 50's, maybe older, with his balding head and stooped posture. I switched to a clearer image, depicting his hawk-like features. And those amber eyes.

"Yup, he's the target," Rikku said, sitting beside me with her feet on the desk. Seriously, that girl got away with everything in the office, probably because she knew she was too useful for them to even threaten to fire her. We were looking over the case file for Tuesday's mission.

Xehanort, or his alias, Joe Megarty, was a renowned paedophile, befriending children on the internet and, in some cases, meeting up with them and….well, it's pretty obvious what a disgusting guy like this does. Rikku had gotten hold of his email address and we had another guy pretending to be a young girl, chatting to Xehanort (or Joe) over msn. Xehanort had asked to meet 'Angela' on Tuesday, at 8:00pm during the Autumn Festival.

The Autumn Festival was a big thing in Twilight Town; there would be stalls and fireworks, games and food. It was the perfect place to take someone on a date but I doubt that's what he chose it for.

"Ax, you're spacing out again. What's got you all like this?" Rikku asked, bringing me back to present. I sighed and pushed back my hair, absently wondering if I should get the red mane cut.

"I don't know. If something goes wrong on Tuesday and I don't catch Xehanort, it'll be nearly impossible to get hold of him again. During that time he'll exploit more kids and I'll be to blame." I looked dejectedly at my feet.

"You're the best Perv-Catcher we've got so don't sweat it. Just wait near the meet up point and then, when he's all like, 'Where is the innocent girl I was going to do unspeakable things to because I'm a soulless pervert that has no morals,' you jump in, stick him in cuffs and get his miserable carcass into a prison cell. Simple, right?"

"Sure," I muttered, looking back at the image of Xehanort. Something about this didn't feel right. It felt like there were coiling snakes in my stomach, tightening around it and preparing to strike.

**~ T**h_i__**s **__W_**o**_r_**l**d ~

The streets were bustling. Children were crying out for piggy-back rides from weary parents, trudging through the crowds. Flashing lights decorated the shops in the Tram Common, the tram itself a sparkling haze of colours as it glided past, making its way round the area.

The sky was clear, perfect for fireworks. Stalls lined the streets, offering gifts, games and other goodies. I would have looked around, maybe brought something back for Rikku since she barely left her computer. 'Strange gifts from the outside world!' I would say. Then promptly get smacked upside the head.

I stood close to a jewellery stand, blending in with the shoppers and the night sucking in my dark police uniform. I had a clear view of the Dodgems **[2]**, the meeting point of Xehanort and 'Angela'. It was a little past eight o'clock and already the night was dark and chill. Unfortunately I was not allowed my police jacket because it stood out too much so I was left in the T-shirt and bulletproof vest.

My hand snaked to the breast pocket of my shirt and felt the soft touches of Roxas' feather. My Sergeant would probably bust a lung if he knew I carried it with me. Prohibited items and all. I liked having it close though. It made life a little more bearable.

The slight breeze patted my bare skin with frosty kisses, making me shiver and quake. Where was this damn bastard? The sooner he showed up, the sooner I'd have him behind bars.

_There._

I saw him slipping through the crowd, heading to the Dodgems. His hawk-like nose and eyes gave him the gleam of a predator, silent and dangerous. He was hunched over, hands clasped behind his back.

When reaching the meet-up point, he looked around, slightly confused, and checked his watch. When he turned to look in the other direction, I made my move.

Walking briskly, I marched over to him, readying the handcuffs. He turned and saw me stalking towards him. His tan face visibly paled at the sight of my uniform and the silver chains that would soon bind him.

He sneered at me and took off at a run with speed that should not have belonged to an old man. I chased after him, pushing angry citizens aside, yelling into my radio that he was making a run for it. My colleagues in the police car would come to back me up, maybe send for some more people if things got bad.

The air now slapped against my skin, biting and abusing. I gritted my teeth and followed him down the alley, whipping out my metal baton, preparing to knock this sicko into the ground. I knew Twilight Town well enough to realise that this particular alley led to a dead-end.

_Perfect._

He stopped running when he came to the wall and turned to face me. It was dark down here, harder to see him now. I would have got out my torch but I didn't want to take my eyes off him, lest he try anything while my attention was elsewhere.

I walked over to him, bringing out the cuffs.

"Xehanort Griffins, I am arresting you on suspicion of-"

He let out a hoarse yell and shoved his elbow into my stomach. The uniform protected me but it caught me off-guard. How was this geezer so strong? Or was I weak?

I wheezed from the blow, dropping my baton in surprise and he punched my face, nearly sending me sprawling to the glass-littered ground. I righted myself quickly and evaded his next punch. I sent my fist into his unguarded chest, drawing my arm back to give another to his jaw.

But his leg struck out, connecting with my thigh and making me stagger. I felt a flare of pain in my head as he cracked down on it with both hands fisted together. I hit the ground, dizzy from the blow.

I was seeing coloured lights against the sky….the fireworks? Distantly I heard whizzing and banging sounds, people cheering and gasps of awe. I was about to get back up, teach this arsehole a lesson, but agonising pain erupted in my chest, preventing all movement.

Screaming, barely audible over the sounds of the fireworks, I looked up to see orange eyes leering at me. The pain hit another spot in my chest and I scrunched my eyes shut, gritting my teeth. I opened my eyes and the eyes were gone - Xehanort was gone.

I looked down at myself. I could see nothing past the darkness here. Slowly, carefully, I ran my hand down my body, feeling for whatever was causing the agony. Involuntarily, I let out a little exhale when I felt my hands touch glass. Two large shards of broken glass were protruding from my chest.

Xehanort must have taken off my sturdy over-vest when I was still recovering from the blow to the head, I realised. They were easy to rip off, only Velcro head the piece crap on the body.

I scrabbled for my radio but it must have come off. Keeping a hand pressed to my rapidly bleeding chest, I took out my torch and flicked it on, sweeping the little ball of light over the ground, searching. I choked on a sob when I saw the little black square halfway down the mouth of the alley, most likely kicked by Xehanort.

My torch clattered as it hit the ground. I tried to sit up, get over to my radio, call for assistance, for help, but the agony burning, freezing, electrifying through me was too much to handle. I dropped back down to the ground, lying on my back. My hands shook as I tried to remove the tattered remains of the vest from me, hoping the use the material to staunch the bleeding.

It was too much. I couldn't move, it hurt too much, I couldn't get the damn thing off! My breathing was erratic, from fear and blood loss.

I tried calling out for help but I couldn't heard over the shrieking fireworks, the noisy crowds. They wouldn't even catch the light of my torch; I was in too deep into the alley. I was alone.

My hands were slick with my own blood, my face slowly getting wetter with my tears. It hurt so bad and I wasn't ready to die! I wanted to say goodbye, to Reno, to Rikku, to Dem, Zexion, Dad, Marly, Yuna and Paine and…and…

Ignoring the torment in my chest, I moved one of my hands to the breast pocket of my shirt, gently pulling out the feather. I held it above me, my hand making the ashy grey a bloody red but I didn't care. I held it up against the sky, watching fireworks starburst behind it. Red, green, yellow, purple and…blue. Crystal blue, like his eyes.

The strength in my arm gave out and I let it fall to the floor. The ends of my fingers were numb. I let my head turn to the right, looking at the feather, blood stained and tatty, silhouetted against the glow of my torchlight.

The tears ceased; there was nothing left in me. I felt chilly, like I was encompassed in snow, right down to the bone. I let out a last few shuddering breaths, thinking over and over one word, one name.

_Roxas_

A split second before it happened, I knew this was it.

I had died.

**~ T**h_i__**s **_W_o__**r**_**l**d ~

White. That's all there was in this place.

Well, I guess I was here and the feather too. I had it in my right hand, clasped tightly, hanging on. Everything seemed clear, yet hidden behind a fog. I knew, yet I did not _know._

I looked around me, wondering if I should try walking in this void, finding some place. All I could see before me in every direction was white. It didn't feel right, though, to start walking. At least not right now.

The fog in my mind was starting to clear. Beyond were the answers. Everything.

Here, every 'who', 'what', 'where', 'when', 'why' and 'how' was answered. I could see, understand, everything that had happened. The most complex physics was laid before me like a simple sentence. For a moment, I could fathom every mystery surrounding Roxas. A hole in the carefully woven fabric between worlds. Roxas falling through and being guided back so the hole could be mended. I knew why he had given me the feather. Something of his, from him and his world, so I could remember him.

Now I was passing through the veil that separated worlds. I closed my eyes, feeling like I was flying, leaving one place and entering another. Time had no meaning here. I let myself be taken away, drifting to a better place.

Then the time came when I started to walk.

~ _T_**h**_i_**s **W_o__**r**_l**d **~

The first thing I noticed was that I no longer held the feather. I had no idea where it had gone but if this world had Roxas in it, I was willing to let it go. I looked around the unfamiliar area, seeing it was just like the world I had come from.

Grass, trees, buildings and people.

I grinned to myself when I spotted a couple in the distance, both proudly wearing feathery wings on their back. I smiled even further when I noticed that they were both men. That meant it was acceptable here; we wouldn't be persecuted for our feelings.

This place seemed nice. It was a mild day, some clouds lazily wandering the skies, wispy like smoke. Behind me was a stretch of trees and lush green grass. There was a cool breeze sifting through the leaves. This place felt great. I felt great too. There was energy in my muscles and something felt…younger…about me. I felt like I did when I was seventeen.

Now, where to find Roxas….

I would have ventured towards the town I could see a little ways off but something told me to head further into the copse of trees I had ended up in. I followed my feet, walking further and further into the orchard. Some of the leaves were turning a golden colour, getting ready to fall for the winter. I admired the scenery as I walked. This world seemed more…natural, like everything was softly breathing.

Then, up ahead, I saw him.

He was curled on a low, thick, branch of a tree, a book held between his hands. He looked exactly the same; sunny hair, small figure and great ashy wings. They were tucked behind him as he read, looking like he was using them to cushion his back against the tree. The sunlight that fell through the gaps of leaves in the tree put him in a spotlight, making him look all the more beautiful, just sitting there, reading.

The sixth sense that tells you if someone is looking at you forced him to look away from his book and fix his blue eyes on me. I smiled at him, looking up into the tree. He sat there, stunned.

Then scrambled up and leapt from the branch, landing lightly on his feet, book completely forgotten. At full speed, he ran over to me. Unable to help myself, I ran over to him and caught him up in my arms. I hugged him close, breathing in his sweet scent, burying my face in his soft hair.

He pulled away and looked up at me with tearful eyes. He lifted a hand to his face and wiped them away, smiling and laughing. I laughed with him, not letting go of him, never wanting to ever let go again.

"Axel," he said, his voice as beautiful as ever, "It's really you?"

I laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Yeah, Rox. I'm here."

And everything, at long last, felt _right_ again.

_**The End**_

**And so, we reach the conclusion of This World.**

**[1] That's how we spell pedophile in good ol' England.**

**[2] The bumper-car things. I think they're called Dodgems….where you just drive around and bump into people. Yep, that's where I'll learn to drive :P**

**[3] I know there's no [3] in the story but I should point out that Axel does not have a gun, even though he's police officer. Low ranking officers don't get to carry guns but they get batons. I think that's how it works anyway. **

**I didn't want to put this at the beginning (seemed like a spoiler) but the warning was for the hints at paedophiles and what Xehanort was being arrested for. I personally find mentions of paedophiles very upsetting and disturbing but I know a lot of people are tougher. I just didn't want anyone to be shocked. *Still clutching teddy* **

**And here are the IMPORTANT NOTICES:**

**This story still has a lot of loose ends (what are the lives of Axel and Roxas like now, what will happen between Demyx and Zexion, how is Xigbar doing, is there another gap in the universe that Cloud might fall through, would Xemnas, when he dies and enters the after world, cause havoc?) There are still many possibilities. I do not plan on writing a sequel or prequel. **

**However, I am opening up this story to all of you. If anyone would like to write a sequel or prequel or sister story for this fic, you are welcome to. I would still own the original plot and story (I just like being able to say I own stuff XD) but everyone is welcome to add their own work. As well, if anyone would like to rewrite the story, as in keep the main plot but change little details or characters or the writing style in general, they are welcome to as well.**

**I only ask that if you would like to do one of these, please leave me a private message (PM) or leave a notice in a review stating what you are doing. This is just because I want to see what everyone is doing; I mean, of course I'm going to want to see what happens in any stories you guys write!**

**I may put some info on my profile about this fic, just explaining some things, how the original idea came about and so on. Nothing major, only little bits, like why I chose one thing and explanations. Just check it out if you're interested.**

**I think that's all. I might edit a couple of chapters in the future but that will be all.**

**So, I hope you have all enjoyed this story. I know I've enjoyed writing it and will miss writing it :'(**

**A huge thank you to everyone who has been with this FanFiction until the end, supported me, helped me and put up with my weirdness. I wish everyone the best for the future.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Cipher.**


End file.
